Seeking Tranquility
by Princessyoukai
Summary: Slight AU: Van is searching for an item...but its whereabouts lay within Dilandau's castle. Hitomi is captured, and it seems Dilandau has plan's for the green eyed girl. What will Van do? And what of the others? DilandauHitomi
1. Default Chapter

**__**

CHAPTER ONE 

:_CAPTURED_**: **

Sadistic eyes lurked in a redundant motion, satisfaction flaring within the orbit of the eyes, resembling a decomposing flower as it shriveled in circular masses, contradicting the stoic facade of the eyes possessor. Shifting against the saddle, gloved fingers looped possessively around the reigns, tugging them in a backward motion, thus causing the mammal to neigh and leap upon its hind legs before slamming its feet into the muddy landscape. The black steed halted, shaking its head slightly before it began to slightly nip the ground with its hooves, resembling an enraged Taurus preparing to propel towards its enemy. 

" Truly exquisite…" Dilandau spoke sonorously , murderous eyes sweeping across the clearing. His soldiers scattered amongst the town, each riding upon their own, trusty steed as they trampled into the homes of people, slaughtering them with their weapons. A middle aged woman tumbled out of a small cavern, sneaking behind a prodigious tree stump as she swiftly knelt beside it, watching as the armored men laughed and mercilessly murdered the townspeople with glee. 

So she thought she could escape the potentate Albatou Dilandau? 

_We'll see about that_…

Dismounting the stallion expertly, dust fumbled from beneath his black boots as he leapt onto the ground. Grinning impishly his slender fingers delved around the hilt of the blade, tied securely to his waist. Looping his fingers around the handle he slowly pulled the weapon from its protective barrier. The sun speckled its purifying light upon the weapon with each portion revealed, corresponding with his devious strides forward. Slowly he lurked behind the trees, hovering atop his obscured figure. The woman continued to watch the horrifying scene, her fingers instinctively clenching the rugged bark as a woman's blood curdling scream lavished within the crisp breezes. 

Successfully he lifted his sword affront him, his shadow leaking over her slouched figure. Blinking she studied the ominous silhouette, concealing her hidden body. Eyes widening she whimpered as the shadow of a sword appeared above the manly figure. Whirling around she prepared to scream before the boy's rapier plummeted into her throat, silencing her entreaty. Blood splattered across his face as the liquid oozed in thin sections from the open wound beneath the blade, still embedded within her neck. During the process her hands had leapt upward, clutching the sword as she released strangled gasps of air.

" Did you think you could escape me?" He questioned with maniacal laughter. " I am Albatou Dilandau," He exclaimed in a swagger tone. 

"…..and _no-one _escapes me." Head arching back her eyes lolled to the back of her head, allowing only the white portion of her eyeball to appear, behind the half-lidded flesh. Suddenly his expression became solemn, opaque., as he gazed upon the dead body, supported by the weapon he held securely in his mechanized arm. 

" _Magnificent_," He breathed in a distant whisper, captivated by the beautiful blood that coursed down the woman's lithe body. Such a wondrous site intensified his blood lust. 

" Dilandau, Sir!" A general shouted in the distance, interrupting the youth's intense speculation. Tilting his head to the side, his eyes sufficiently narrowed into thin slits as he studied the man, approaching atop his horse.

" Van Fanel was spotted near your castle, Sir." Returning his attention to the deceased female, Dilandau deftly placed his left foot against the woman's stomach, pushing her body backward, whilst his right arm tugged at the blade. Grunting he swerved the sharp object from her neck, before he examined its blood covered contents, absently dipping his forefingers into the liquid before lifting them into the air, allowing the yellow rays to sweep across his hand. Turning his hand redundantly he listened to the soldier as he continued to explain the situation. 

" Dallet and Chesta are on guard, Sir."

" Van Fanel? Is that so," Smirking sadistically he turned to the older man with a satisfied grin. 

" Clean up this mess," He commanded, directing the mercenaries attention to the female body, sprawled atop a tree stump. Nodding in assent, he dismounted his horse.

" So, Van has decided to show himself. This will be more interesting than I'd thought." Parting his fingers, he slashed the narrow blade to the side, the motion causing speckles of blood to splatter to the ground, ridding it of the crimson substance. 

Mounting the neighing stallion he shoved the blade into its sheath. 

__

Van Fanel……….prepare yourself…

Hitomi desperately clutched Van's shirt, shutting her eyes as the gravity tugged at her stomach; placing her head against his shoulder as he descended toward the castle, wings flaring upward as he extended his right foot and gradually lowered them. Wind ruffling her honey hued hair she exhaled sharply as Van loosened his grasp around her waist, allowing her to step onto the floor. Flushing she heard his sonorous chuckle as she remained still. 

" It's okay to look now, Hitomi," He informed soothingly, grinning impishly as she cautiously opened a delicate green eye, before opening the other with a slump of her shoulders. Peering up she studied his charming smile, as he lowered his head to study her speculative expression.

" Come on," He said suddenly, looping his left hand around her right wrist as he directed her behind a clutter of damaged carriages, worn saddles and several blocks of chipped wood, scattered atop each other. Kneeling beside him she examined his solemn features, lips taut as his brown eyes averted to the entrance of the castle, the vague flare of red swirling within his eyes as he intently watched the two men, exiting the enormous dwelling. Shifting firmly behind him she placed her hands atop his shoulders, the motion somewhat startling him as his head jerked to the side, his index finger held up beside his lips, indicating her to remain silent. 

Nodding her head upon receiving the cryptic message within the simple motion she peered slightly over his broad, tense shoulder. 

" Keep a look out, Chesta," Dallet instructed gruffly, lifting his hand and placing it above his knitted brows, blocking the diurnal rays as he skimmed his eyes across the landscape, deftly examining his surroundings whilst Chesta sauntered in the opposite direction. 

" What now?" Hitomi whispered, scooting backward, as Van turned to her with his hand placed beneath his chin in a thoughtful manner. 

" Stay here," He instructed, arising slightly as he whirled back to watch as Dallet wandered aimlessly affront the prodigious castle. 

" Wait till I come back, and don't move. Got it?" 

Numbly she nodded, clasping her hands beside her chest as Van stealthily ran across the small distance, swiftly skidding behind a protruding portion of the castle near the door as Chesta arched a delicate brow and peered his head toward the entrance. 

" Hmm…" Shrugging vaguely he turned back around, folding his arms behind him as he continued his guard. 

_Heh……..looks like you need to find better guards Dilandau…….. _

Smirking, Van carefully slipped into the dwelling, heeding Hitomi's appalled expression as the door clicked into place, upon shutting it securely behind him. 

__

Now……….to find it……

Dallet sighed, casually leaning against the wall of the castle. " What's taking him so long?" He scowled with a backward thrust of his head as he slumped tiresomely, crossing his arms over his broad, muscular chest. Perhaps he imagined it? Perhaps Van had not been spotted airborne near the castle? Could he have been hallucinating? 

Shaking his head he shut his eyes. _No...that's not possible. I'm almost **positive** I saw him……. _

" And he wasn't alone………." He thought aloud, pulling away from the wall, whilst uncrossing his arms. 

" That _girl_….from the Moon, was with him…" 

" Seen anything, Dallet?" Chesta questioned, appearing affront the dazed man who, by impulse, drew his sword and placed it against the fair haired youths throat. Scowling he lowered the weapon upon seeing the intruder. 

" Don't sneak up on me like that, you fool!" He scolded, slamming his sword angrily into its sheath, strapped to his waist by a thick, satchel belt. Grimacing Chesta stepped back slightly, a visible smirk twitching at his taut lips. 

" What do you want!?" He demanded, angered as Chesta began to chuckle, grasping his chest, near his heart. 

" You should've seen your face, Dallet," He exclaimed with a generous laugh. " It was priceless." 

__

Found it…… 

Tugging the item into his palm, Van protectively folded his fingers over the circular gem. 

__

And without a trace……..

Smugly he examined the room, which he'd been cautious in cleaning any signs of his presence. Drawers neatly hooked in place…windows partially left open, draperies drawn completely…..

" A good job indeed, Fanel," He complimented, while gingerly slipping the globe into his rugged pockets before slipping beside the door, meekly gliding it open before he slowly peered into the corridors. Scanning the premises, he carefully sauntered through the narrow halls, eyes leaping left and right before descending the stairs.

Dilandau jerked at the reigns, snapping angrily at the black steed as it abruptly halted, the sudden motion sending him smacking into the back of the horses head. 

" Damn fool…_.._" He muttered gruffly, subconsciously addressing the horse as though a human. Dismounting the stallion he slung his sword over the saddle, relishing the removal of the sufficient weight, nagging near his abdomen. Shaking his head slightly his white, silver tresses fluttered back in a tousled fashion, bangs gingerly sweeping backward before resuming their casual position above his narrowed eyes. 

Apathetically he drew a long piece of rope from within the sack, tied beside the steeds ribs, grabbing the end and connecting it to the center, creating a secure knot, thus forming a large circular shape. Aimlessly he tossed the rope over the horses head, before trailing the rest to a nearby tree and tightly tying it to the base of the tree. 

Giving the steed a stern glare he walked off, heading toward the castle, visible nearby. Lifting his arm he shoved the branched from his path. His sword would be of good use by now………

_ Damn…….. _

He thought irritably, as he reached for his sword, which was no longer tied to his waist. He must've left in on that horse. Sharply he looked up, studying the source, creating small noises nearby. Shifting behind a tree he generously squinted his eyes, struggling to see past the branches, blurring the slouched figure a few feet away. Their hair was short……..but it appeared female……

" Come on Van," Hitomi murmured worriedly, studying the entrance intently as she waited for the dark haired youth to exit.

" Where are you…?" Screeching she felt coarse arms embrace her from behind, snatching her backward, into the forest. 

" Well, well. What have we here?" Dilandau chuckled sadistically, eyes forming into slits as she writhed against him, legs flaring forward as she strived to escape the youths captivity. Glaring he placed his hand over her mouth, pushing his palm roughly against her lips, muffling her petrified screams.

__

Looks like I just found my source to lure Van right into my trap…….

Sobbing she felt him tug her harder against him, her legs slumping against his as her energy abated with each progressive kick. 

__

Perfect….. 

Smirking wryly he lifted his arm from around her waist, gliding his hand above her collarbone before his thumb dug against her pressure point, her limp body, falling against his, indicating her unconscious state. 

Pressing his ear against the doorframe, Van intently listened to the conversation between, what it seemed to be, Chesta and Dallet arguing…….though it appeared one sided as Dallet's gruffer, stern voice raged at Chesta in a chastening tone. 

" Should we inform, Lord Dilandau?" Chesta questioned, tilting his head in the direction of the path, leading to a small town nearby. 

" You don't think I saw Fanel, do you!?" Dallet scoffed, eyes narrowing at the meeker man. 

" No, that's not what---"

" Look at what I found." Dilandau approached the two Dragon slayers, right arm raised, whilst his fist remained clenched in the collar of a girls shirt from behind, lifting her amply in the air, allowing both men to inspect her.

" Lord Dilandau!" They exclaimed simultaneously before Dallet quirked a tenuous brow toward the dormant girl.

" Is that……" He paused, unsure if he was seeing correctly. 

" The moon bitch? You stand correct." Dilandau responded, a gold flare flickering past his eyes. Chesta turned worried eyes to the limp girl, not permitting the sadistic boy to glimpse it as he quickly turned his head to the side.

" How'd you get here?" He questioned, averting their attention from his expression, even if they hadn't bothered to look at him. 

" Doesn't matter. Take the girl into my room," He ordered Chesta who gently lifted the girls into his arms.

" Dallet. Collect my horse." He instructed the other, who obediently nodded his head and headed toward the forest. 

Van slipped his hand over the blade, securely strapped near his hips. Why did he even leave her by herself? He should've known better! Swiftly he hid behind a curtain, draped over a shut window near the entrance. 

__

Breath…..concentrate……. He instructed himself as the pair of muffled voices increased. Eyes snapping open he listened warily as the door knob twisted, churning as the door frame glided open, followed by Chesta who was carefully carrying Hitomi within his arm, leading her towards the staircase. Dilandau defiantly strode in, eyes suspiciously shifting to the corners of the room, before they glided to a certain curtain, protruding more than usual…

Dilandau grinned maliciously as he studied the shadow motion tensely and scoot further into the confinements of the cloth. 

__

Hmm…..so Van thinks he can trick me? 

Composing his features, posture and stance into an oblivious fashion, Dilandau casually climbed the stairs, his impish grin increasing with each step achieved. 

_We'll see about that………_

A/N: Please tell me if I did okay…….this is my first Escaflowne fic. Reviews are good. ^-^

"……" Talking

__

Italics Thinking

****

Bold Emphasis during thoughts, thinking….


	2. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

**: **_HOSTAGE_**:**

Dilandau's white teeth peered from beneath his taut, malicious grin as he sauntered casually through the corridors, covered in a disturbing, sheer black paint, leaking into the interminable walls as though shadows, stealthily fluttering in an eerie, ominous dance. Features transforming into a stoic, solemn glare he bypassed Chesta's signal for him to enter the bedchambers. 

" Lord Dilandau?" He questioned hesitantly, directing his gentle gaze to the rugged youth. " Something the matter?"

Teeth clenching behind his lips, he averted his gaze to the side, warily studying the staircase. " Mind your damn business, Chesta." He spat sternly.

" Tie her up." He ordered coarsely, upon entering the enormous room, cluttered with two circular mirrors hung on the wall, opposite the other, a window, perpendicular from the king size bed, allowing the ample sunlight to peer into the obscured area.

" But…" 

" Do as I say, and tie her up!" He exclaimed gruffly, the sneer, beheld within his slanted eyes, threatened, mocked and insisted the fair haired youth to defy him. _Challenging_ him. 

" Yes, Lord Dilandau," He murmured, scooping the girl within his arms, before laying her tentatively atop the bed, heeding her fragile state. Slowly he slipped his hands from beneath her thighs and back, allowing her lithe frame to sink into the confinements of the bed, before he unbuckled a small bag beside his waist, pulling a long pair of ropes from inside. Chesta gently looped the sturdy ropes around her ankles and wrists, propping her body against the bed post, in a slumped manner as her body slouched forward, the binds restraining her from plummeting completely forward. Absently he fumbled with the stray strands of hair swaying beside her lips, twiddling the silky tress between his forefingers in an almost captivated state.

Dilandau slumped against the rigged door frame, arms intertwined partially affront his armored chest, the sheer, protective gear embroiled with an intricate, looped design, meeting near the center. Irritably he vaguely listened to Chesta, as he murmured soft reassurances to that _girl_………..Van's _whore_……..

That boy disgusted him. How could he speak to her as though she were a companion? 

__

Ridiculous………. 

Grimacing he pushed his lean body away from the door, unable to contain his inner rage as the dragon slayer soothed the girl with comforting words, even in her unconscious state. He had better things to do then listen to such repulsive………words. 

****

Concentrate_, Fanel. Think of Hitomi_.

Van cautiously slipped his sword from its sheath, belligerence twisting his charming, nonchalant features into an engrossed snarl. Left foot skidding forth against the slick marble, he swiftly stumbled back against the wall. The entrance door slid open, the soft click of the handle being turned, signaling Van of their arrival, as the rugged man, entered the room, sauntering to the center with his arms, nonchalantly placed behind his head. 

"Where'd that _damn _kid go?" He muttered apathetically scanning the upper floor with slanted eyes, concealed beneath his rugged bangs. Chesta exhaled sharply, eyes shut as he calmly descended the stairs, his melancholy expression betraying his solemn, secluded words. 

" She's in Lord Dilandau's room," 

" The _moon_ girl?" He insisted, arching a brow, amused as the fair haired slayer shifted uncomfortably beneath the man's stern gaze. Faintly nodding he walked hesitantly past Dallet, halting a few feet from behind him as he tilted his head slightly over his shoulder. 

" Lord Dilandau wishes to speak with you, Dallet."

" _About_?" He inquired irritably, eyebrows raised in curiosity. Smiling softly, Chesta resumed his stride forward, exiting the castle. Dallet grumbled angrily beneath his breath, cursing vulgarly as he studied Chesta, mounting his horse and heading into the village. Reluctantly he headed towards the second floor.

_Just a little longer…….have to know Hitomi's situation first……Then I'll slay those bastards for touching her…_

Dilandau's and Dallet's gruff voices intermingled throughout the long, narrow corridors, Dallet absently implying Van's companions whereabouts. Annoyance shattered across his tainted eyes, resembling the blood he interminably craved, desired, _lusted _for. He loathed petty beings, who could not defend themselves. 

__

That woman, had been **so**_ easy to slaughter…… _

The crease of his mouth arched upward, his cheek protruding slightly as an impish, pleasurable grin tattered his taut, pale lips. Indeed, killing her was quite enjoyable……..the whimpers, sobs and ear piercing screeches of the slaughtered aroused his lust for more, tantalizing him, _beckoning_ him to kill, to quench the thrill, excitement and bliss he received from their pain…….suffrage he loathed to behold upon them. They were _all_ blessed……..to be embraced by the ominous lurks of death by his bare hands…._unmercifully_ invoked upon them. 

_A true honor, indeed_…….. 

" Dilandau, Sir?" Dallet questioned, with a moments pause as he studied the widening smirk on the boy's face, vanishing as he averted his attention to the slayer with an almost angered: 

" What!?"

" You were saying something of the girl," He exclaimed " The one known as, Hitomi?"

" Guard the room she's in. _My _room. Understand?" He scoffed, stray strands of his hair flushing forward before he hastily descended the stairs with vigorous shouts towards the soldiers who began to enter the castle. 

Dallet hurriedly rushed down the stairs, pausing halfway as he watched the elaborate scene. 

" If you _ever _disobey my orders _again_," He bellowed, intently tracking each soldiers gaze with his before it flooded back to the lieutenants, wavering eyes. 

" I shall behead you _and_ your men with my own sword. _Have I made myself clear_!?" Dallet internally winced as the boy's husky voice screeched in an almost insane tone, corresponding with his flustered cheeks, gritted teeth and abnormally wide eyes, dilated, allowing a minor, visible glimpse of his crimson eyes, flaring with an inner rage. 

" Yes, of course, Lord Dilandau. Forgive my impudence, as well as my soldiers." He exclaimed with a tentative bow, before dismissing himself, accompanied by the throng of armored men, clamoring wistfully towards the exit with murmured whispers, gossiping immediately with meek, hesitant glimpse towards Dilandau. 

" Good……" He murmured inaudibly, eyes lowering into a luminous slant as he chuckled wryly.

_Let them fear me……….. _

Van clenched the drapery impulsively as Dilandau's lean, muscular figure dispersed into an unknown portion of the prodigious castle, whilst Dallet, grimacing with irritation, exited the building with a boorish signal of his retreat toward the area in which Dilandau situated in. 

_Now's my chance_………. Feet sweeping across the floor, he slowly ascended the stairs, eyes remaining in the direction of the west section of the castle.

_My God……. _

Chesta affirmed the stifling pheromone as the decaying stench, besetting near the decomposing bodies, sprawled abnormally across the ground. Few slumped against cottages, as other bodies remained clutched against trees and stallions, neighing with a intermingled gurgle, unaware of the massacre, bestowed upon the innocent woman, men and………

__

Dear God……..children too……. 

Turning his head away from the horrifying slaughter, he stiffly dismounted the white steed, grinding its feet into the ground as it contentedly nestled its feet into the damp mud. Dilandau had done this? How could a young boy, not even a man, be capable of destroying so many lives without a mere mournful thought? True, he had endured similar suffrage; but why must he inflict the same pain he himself despised, on others? 

****

Children_ no less_……. Chesta thought, clenching his fists beside his hips as he shut his eyes, blocking the disoriented bodies of such, innocent children. He'd only wished he held the strength and endurance to confront Dilandau……but something about that boy……nerved him…….his presence was almost unsettling. A sudden, unwelcoming churning developed near his stomach as swift flicks of the dead bodies fluttered past his eyes. He couldn't………….he wouldn't be able to look into their bland, pale faces without releasing the bodily fluids swirling inside his stomach as he swiftly mounted the horse.

_Dallet will have to do it……….I just can't…._

Hitomi murmured softly, wrinkles forming across her forehead as a searing throbbing, vibrated past her temples. 

Where was she? 

Drearily she blinked sluggishly, unable to find her energy as she shifted against her legs, tucked beneath her. 

How long had she been unconscious? 

Where was Van? Was it all a dream? Did Dilandau capture her and take her hostage? 

Groaning she shut her eyes, knitting her brows near the center, palliating the ache with the simple motion of her eyebrows. 

__

Did he..!? Alarmed she quickly addressed her attire. Buttons in place, skirt firmly drawled over her thighs, minor wrinkles slashing near her slouched hips. Exhaling sharply with relief she slumped back against the bedpost, moving uncomfortable against the wood. So then she was kidnapped……. 

How could she have let herself get into this mess? Eyes widening she screeched and plummeted forward, the binds restraining her body from jolting off the bed as her eyes went completely black. 

__

" You bastard! Where's Hitomi?!" Van's voice was familiar though hazy and mumbled slightly, sizzling through her ears in a vague vibration as swords clanked affront her eyes with a vibrant blot of light as the sword connected in the center. 

" Oh? You mean that whore of yours?" Dilandau's voice was evident, tone nipped in a mocking manner. 

" She's dead." _A moment glimpse of Van's horrified features skimmed past her eyes before diverse scenes began to soar past her eyes. Van's body jolting back; Dilandau's sword hanging beside his rigged body, covered in distinct blood._

" Now you can join her in hell….." Dilandau chuckled. Feathers fluttered about his body, falling atop his battered form, slouched against a wall. His bangs shielded his eyes, his arms limply sprawled beside his hips as he remained motionless. A twitch parted his lips as he spoke in an apologetic, weary tone.

__

" Forgive me…….Hitomi…."

The visions began to hastily sweep away, the black hue leaking from her eyes in an unnoticeable transformation as she blinked several times. 

A vision? 

Van's fate was to be defeated and killed by Dilandau? Saving her? Shaking her head she shut her eyes tightly. 

_I can't…….I won't let that happen to him. Not after all he's done for me_…….. 

Van's turned his head left and right. 

__

**Shit**_…which way do I go? _

" I don't have time to waste……I have to find Hitomi before Dilandau senses me." 

Frustrated he jerked at the circular handle, thrusting the door back with no avail as it remained securely shut. 

__

Damn it………

Quickly he rushed down the hallways, forming sharp corners ever few five hundred meters as he dashed to the right, entering another corridor. He'd never be able to find her! This place was like a labyrinth! Dashing forward his sword clanked loudly against his hip. He doubted Dilandau would be able to hear it, for God's sake he was about a mile away from the main staircase! No-one downstairs would be able to hear him. 

__

Not even that sadistic, pyromaniac… Van thought , accompanied by a bitter, gruff chuckle. 

Dallet awoke, opened his eyes as the horse, carrying him sturdily on its back, halted near the castle. He'd just come back from cleaning Dilandau's mess, after Chesta…..

_The wimp…… _

He thought with a boorish laugh.

……. had informed him that he would be unable to do Dilandau's orders, after returning with a pale complexion, lips puckered before he hurriedly ran affront the forest and coughed up supper. Dallet's nose wrinkled slightly near the middle as the trembled, gushing sounds coming from Chesta's mouth fiddled back into his memory. He'd been _generous _enough, and headed towards the village to accomplish the weaker slayers unfinished job. One way or the other, he would most likely end up doing it. That, or confront Dilandau. Something he would never wish to resort to after his outburst that evening. 

Dormant, he once again slumped forward against the horse, tired from a day's work. 

Dilandau sat in the leather, armchair, his fingers tapping tentatively against the armrest as he scanned the main room, connected with the entrance door. 

_Where are those insolent fools!? They should've been here by now! _

Bypassing this factor he shifted his eyes towards the certain window he'd been keeping his eye on. He could tell Van was no longer behind it, the once tall, lean, black shadow looming behind it vanished.

So, he's gone looking for the moon girl? 

His plan was working marvelously. He'd wait for the perfect moment, and head upstairs, and stand near his bedchambers. Van would probably hear him and suspect that girl to be inside. Why else would he stand there, right? Once he knew Van was there, he'd stay there awhile. 

_Its fun playing with you, Fanel_……… 

Smirking he arose from the armchair, moving away from the seat before he headed to the second floor. 

Van sighed heavily, strands of his dark hair sticking to his damp, flustered cheeks. He'd been walking around for what felt like hours, and still no Hitomi! Sluggishly he slid down the wall, falling firmly to the marbled floors, legs sprawled affront him as he drearily looked at the painting, hanging on the wall ahead.

__

Odd……resembles Allen……hn…..that arrogant womanizer! 

True Allen was a conservative, well dressed and composed man. But no matter how well mannered he was, he loathed women, admirably. Unfortunately, it seemed he had his eye on Hitomi at the moment. But Van only hoped it was blind love. For he himself was drawn to the green eyed girl. Smiling, he vaguely reminisced their first encounter. Her odd attire, and his accusation of her being the enemy. Chuckling inwardly, he arched his head back against the cool wall, sighing as he shut his eyes. They'd grown so attached over the past couple of months…..yet it felt as though an eternity had flown by.

Eyes snapping open he leapt up and dashed down the hall, peering his head out to the side before quickly shuffling behind a wooden, small table with a vase filled with diverse flowers.

__

Dilandau…… 

Narrowing his eyes into a keen slant, he gingerly studied him, carefully watching as he paced slowly affront a black door, arms placed behind his back, as he seemed to be pondering over something. 

Was Hitomi in that room? Was that where she was held captive? 

Why else would he be standing there? 

Moving further behind the table his knee accidentally smacked into one the legs of the table, creating an uproar as the petite furniture bumped against the wall, creating a vague indent. 

__

Good job, Fanel………why not just jump out and tell the whole damn world you're here! 

He chastened himself. Thankfully, the heavens had been magnanimous to him as the maniacal youth seemed to not notice, continuing to swerve affront the door before he leant against it. 

Dilandau smirked. How more easier could it get? Did Fanel truly believe he hadn't took heed of his presence!? Dear God! He had better chances of just confronting him. He chuckled wryly as he spotted the dark haired youth, hidden behind a wooden table from afar. Crossing his arms over his chest he tapped his right fingers against his left arm. 

" Van won't be coming for you, so just die willingly." Dilandau stated coarsely, directing his crude words to Hitomi who he knew, well aware by now, was awake. 

" I'd rather die, than have to hear your voice!" 

Grinning impishly at her retort he laughed bitterly. " Ah, so Van's whore has a temper?" 

" You won't get away with this!" She shouted. " Van will come, I know he will!" 

_Van was suppose to be in here wasn't he? Unless he did leave the castle and I didn't see him……_

Shaking her head she ignored the dreadful thought. 

_If Van is here and finds me, he'll end up fighting Dilandau to the death_……….

" Just like my visions…." She murmured aloud, absently. 

__

I can't let that happen…..I have to do something………but what can I do? 

" What if I told you, I would make a bargain with you?" 

Silence flooded into the room as she awaited his answer. Impatiently she continued in a wary voice.

"…….in return you leave Van alone, and unharmed." 

" Now why would I do that?" He asked with a smirk. Looking at the door firmly she bit her lower lip. 

" You know of my powers…..?"

" What of it?" He snapped, though seemingly interested as his tone indicated her to continue. 

" If I help you in battles, with my visions of the future……you would be unstoppable…immortal…."

Eyes shifting to the side he arched a delicate brow tentatively. 

" But in exchange……you---"

" Yes I know, retched wench," He began before raising his voice slightly, mocking her recent phrase.

" _Leave Van alone and unharmed_." Ignoring his mockery of her voice she glared momentarily at the door before pursing her lips into an annoyed pout.

" Do we have a deal then?" 

" I'll think about it. So don't get your damn hopes up." He retorted sternly before his footsteps rung throughout the room as he walked away, signaling his retreat. 

__

Please be alright Van…….. 

" This time……you can't rescue me……" She whispered solemnly. 

Van furrowed his brows. What on earth was _that _about? Not only was Dilandau a psychotic muderer, but now he seemed to be talking and arguing with himself! 

__

Unless……….unless Hitomi, or **someone**_ is in there……. _

And he was going to find out. 

A/N: I know my story is confusing but its basically set up in the same time line as Escaflowne did. Same attitudes…..personalities. But I'm kind of doing a " What if…" story. There really is not a specific point where this takes places, just know that is does take place in the same time Escaflowne does. You can pick any section out of the anime and plop this on in there and pretend this is what really happened. A place _you _the reader think it'd best fit. So…yeah . Hopefully that made sense. ^_^ 

All in all; Review! 


	3. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE **

: _BARGAIN_**:**

Dilandau slumped against the leather armchair, legs parting as he assumed a comfortable position, studying the luminous flames, flittering in an upward, ravenous motion. Eyes sweeping across the magnificent fire in admiration, he intertwined his slender fingers.

__

So…what shall my next move be in our little game, Fanel? 

Irritably his murderous eyes swerved to the side, identifying the intruder as Dallet hesitantly entered the chambers, satisfaction visible within his swaggered composure. Tucking his right arm beneath the steel breast plate, strapped securely to his pectoral section, he obediently bowed upon retrieving the maniacal youths utter attention. Silence flooded within the room, wisps of air hissing past the open gothic windows, besetting the ominous walls, framed with velvety black draperies, flittering forth with each soft breeze. 

" _What is it_?" Dilandau sneered, returning his indulged gaze to the shriveling flames, warming his seated frame. Reluctantly, Dallet sauntered forward, heeding the loathsome tone of the insane boy. 

" The mess has been taken care of," He exclaimed, clearing his throat as he placed a fisted hand near his mouth, muffling the sonorous grunt. 

" Was Chesta not ordered to take care of it?" The question was indeed….rhetorical, encased in annoyance as Dilandau surveyed the slayer with speculative taps from his fingers. 

" Yes," 

" You know the penalty for disobeying me. Do you not, Dallet?" He remained motionless, momentarily resembling a mannequin.

" Of course, Lord Dilandau. _But_…" Fright evident in his voice, Dallet strode impetuously forward. 

" Do not weary me with your damn excuses," Dilandau stated sternly, concealing his repulsed affection toward the slayer as his fingers instinctively clenched the edge of the armrest, digging his nails into the satchel chair. 

" Chesta had his reasons, Sir." Arising he whirled around, eyes dilated, as he approached the confident soldier, cowering inwardly at the homicidal gleam, flickering in a circular motion past his eyes. 

" You _dare _defy me." He ruggedly spat, and for the first time Dallet shuddered, sulking into the doorframe as he struggled to escape _that look_……….Dilandau had _never_ looked so…..

__

Shit…….

A soft knock pounded against the door, followed by Chesta's quaint voice, as he addressed Dilandau from behind the door.

" Out of the way _imbecile_," He spat bitterly shoving the broad man brutally as he snatched the bronze handle, twisting it sharply as he tugged the door hastily open, a gust of wind ruffling past his tousled hair as his bangs swayed against his knitted brows, framed with annoyed wrinkles. 

" I was able to find suitable attire for Hitomi, Lord Dilandau." Inspecting the linen material, heaped in the magnanimous slayers arms, he ruthlessly clutched the gown, examining it before tossing it in Chesta's aghast expression. 

" She doesn't need to be pampered like some….. _damn princess_," He snarled, exiting the room, accompanied by Dallet who dismissed himself and descended the stairs. 

" I thought……."

" _You thought wrong_," He growled, shoulders smacking into one another as Dilandau briskly strode past the slayer in a defiant fashion. 

" What about food. Shouldn't we feed her?" 

" She can starve for all I care." He solemnly grunted. 

_She deserves death for hanging around that bastard……………._

Smirking he relished the thought. _Oh yes_……..he would enjoy watching her die……….

__

And I shall be the one to honor her with it………. 

Halting in his saunter he averted his gaze to the familiar wooden table, accompanied by a oval vase, filled with rife, diverse flowers, tainted with the maltreatment loss of attention as they grew shriveled, slumped downward with a crackling appearance. Snipping one of the decomposed roses he twirled it between his thumb and index finger, before crumpling it within his mechanical hand, smashing it into minute pieces. 

__

Fanel wishes to play………then I shall be more than happy to show him my own game. 

"And that _moon bitch _is the first step to victory…" 

Chesta entered the room quietly, heeding the silence as the honey haired girl had invoked in slumber. Placing the precisely folded attire near the edge of the bed he sighed sharply, arising from his slouched position before studying the girl with remorse. 

__

It must be hard for her………

A feminine whimper stumbled off her trembling lips as she opened her eyes drearily, writhing viciously against the binds as the silhouette shifted affront her bed. 

" Its okay…..its just me. Chesta." He exclaimed, hesitantly soothing her back with his left hand as he walked beside her. Shutting her eyes tightly she quieted, calmed by his tender voice as he reassured her of her safety, squeezing her shoulder for emphasis before he backed away and directed her gaze to the heap of clothes. 

" These are for you." He stated, smiling slightly as she looked at the elegant garments.

" Why are you doing this….?" She questioned meekly, peering up to rest her gaze with his. 

" Doing…._what_?" 

" Being nice to me. Is it part of Dilandau's scheme for him to gain my trust?" She questioned suddenly, voice attaining a bitter tone. 

" No, I….."

" Because I won't fall for it!" She interrupted in a frantic shout. Blinking he backed away slightly, astonished by her outburst. Lowering his head he veiled the pink hue, smearing across his cheeks. 

" No…….I just didn't think you'd want to be in those clothes forever." He remarked. Furrowing her brows she studied his posture. 

_I thought all of Dilandau's slayers were arrogant,_ _conceited jerks. Is it some sort of trick…….? Maybe_--

Swiftly her head jerked to the side, perplexed as his slender, nimble fingers tugged at the ropes, clinging to her battered wrists. 

" W-what are you doing?" She whispered as he successfully unwound the knot, permitting the ravished rope to pool to the bed. 

" Untying you, of course." He retorted with a generous chuckle as her mouth opened. 

_Is he going to let me go? Please let me be right! _

" Please don't try and escape. I don't want to hurt you." 

" Then why are you…"

" You need to bathe sometime. Do you not?" He interrupted, concentrating on her ankles as he began to unwound them. Stroking her left wrist, she winced as the raw skin stung from the contact. 

" What are you doing, Chesta?" A gruff voice muttered irritably. Whirling around swiftly, he turned to the door. 

" Dallet…w-what are you doing here?" 

Crossing his arms over his muscular pecks, he tapped his right foot rhymically against the marble floor, corresponding with the ticking of the grandfather clock, chiming in a sonorous, low key. 

" I asked what you were doing." Approaching the boy he hovered above his shorter stature.

" Did Dilandau give you orders to release the girl?" 

" I asked him," Hitomi piped meekly, hesitantly reverting her vision to the smug slayer, eyeing her suspiciously. 

" Is that so?" Arching a dark brow he arrogantly studied her features, lips pursing vaguely as the words tumbled off his taut lips. 

" I-I asked him to untie me, so I could bathe and change." She exclaimed, exchanging glimpses with Chesta who turned to her with fascination. No-one had ever risked their lives to save him……….

Confidently Hitomi continued to look at Dallet, who seemingly accepted this fact as he waved his hand apathetically toward her. 

" Fine. But if I find she has escaped……" He threatened, clutching the white cuff, furrowing out of the V-shaped shirt, clinging to Chesta's svelte neck. Winding his colossal digits under the garment he tugged the boy closer to him, lifting his small frame slightly in the air.

" You know the penalty for betraying Lord Dilandau." With a dignified grunt he tossed the youth back, glaring momentarily at his stumbling posture before retreating from the chamber. Adjusting his shirt he apologetically turned to Hitomi. 

" I'm sorry. I didn't know he would come in." 

_I guess……..I can trust him……._**for now**_….._

" Its okay. Can you….." Pausing she looked at the binds, firmly looped around her ankles. 

" Oh, right!" He chuckled slightly as he advanced toward the edge of the bed, leaning over as he finished the deed, a triumphant smile brimming past his lips as he slumped up, composing his posture as he backed away slightly. Hitomi shifted against the bed, relishing the freedom as she tenderly treated her ankles, slumping forward and sweeping her fingertips softly against the burns, scarring her cream hued skin. Peering up she inspected the soft padding against the floor, identifying the source as Chesta headed toward the door, opening it slightly before tilting his head over his shoulders. 

  
" I'm sorry, but I have to lock the door……" He proclaimed, digging the bronze key from his vest pocket, and shoving it firmly into the key hole. 

" If you need anything…….." Nodding, assent ,she watched him wearily exit the room, the audible click of the key securely twisting the lock in place echoed into the silent room. Sighing sharply she lowered her head. 

_I guess……I should go bathe now……_

__

There it is…….. 

Smirking triumphantly, Van approached the narrow door Dilandau had once leant against. 

__

Cheh……..psychotic bastard talking to himself. I should've never left Hitomi alone! What was I thinking?! I'm suppose to protect her, not practically hand her over to the damn enemy! 

Narrowing his eyes he stealthily swept his feet across the floor in a hunched manner, sneaking slyly near the desired entrance before clutching the knob in a desperate manner. Eyes widening sharply he frantically twisted the knob within his hand, jerking it back and forth before cursing irritably beneath his breath. 

" Damn it. This one's locked too." He grumbled. He'd hoped this was the room Hitomi was in, but he wouldn't be able to get through without causing chaos…..suspicion and attention. 

__

At least fifteen guards outside………five in the dining room…….and two inside near the entrance….. 

If this _was _the room Hitomi was held captive, there was no way they'd make it out alive! He craved risky tactics and sly routes but he couldn't risk her life……..not Hitomi's. 

__

But should I risk leaving her here overnight? No! Don't be foolish, Fanel! 

Frightened he looked up upon hearing the familiar sound of a shower running. 

__

If she's in this room, why would she be taking a shower!? Arching his brows he dully looked at the door, as though hoping he'd be able to see through it…….eventually. 

" You _idiot_!" A husky voice screeched. 

" That sounds like Dilandau," Van murmured warily, walking towards the muffled conversation as he hesitantly thrust his head outward, allowing a single, maroon eye to rest upon the two men, standing affront a door. Enraged, Dilandau seared his mechanized hand against the boy's cheek, accumulating a crimson hue as the impact bruised his bone, fractured in multiple places. There was no doubt that his inhumane arm increased the normal affect, shattering Chesta's cheekbone as he clutched it impetuously, tending the fragile portion with trembling fingers. 

" Disobey me again, and the least you'll be worrying about is a simple slap!" He bellowed. Numbly, Chesta nodded his head, before hastily leaving the premises. Heeding his approaching figure, Van leapt back, pressing his back firmly against the wall as he shut his eyes, hoping the action would somehow make him…….invisible.

Tentatively, the boy scurried into his chambers. 

__

I have to do something………if Dilandau's like that around his own men, then just think of the things he might have already done to Hitomi! 

" I'm working with a bunch of retarded buffoons!" Dilandau shouted, thrusting his hands into his hair as he paced affront the door. An insane expression indulged his visage before he belligerently unsheathed his sword, gripping the handle with both hands as he aimed it downward, slicing the black vase into two separate portions as it split in the center and slammed into the cracking wooden table that burst and succumbed to the floor in a dismembered heap. 

Van watched as the crease of Dilandau's mouth twitched upward, his white teeth glimmering before he looked at the accomplished deed with maniacal laughter. 

Hitomi climbed over the tub, wrapping the white towel firmly around her bare, damp body as she retreated from the bathroom. Oddly the bargain she offered Dilandau made its way into her memory as she was thoroughly scrubbing the shampoo into her short hair. What if he agreed? What would she do then? Join his side until he endured faith upon her, then betray him and run back to Van? 

_No…. _

Tiredly she plopped onto the bed, absently fiddling her soaked hair with the small towel she had grabbed on her way out. Leaving the cloth to drape over her head she looked at the door, unable to contain her hope that Van would burst in any second. What if he was taken hostage too? 

__

Oh no! I hadn't thought about that! 

Nervously she arose from the bed, biting her nails as it had become a habit whenever she was scared, worried or in this case….nervous. What if her vision already occurred? What if Van was already dead!? 

_No! Don't think like that Hitomi! This is Van were talking about………he makes it out of anything….. _

The churning in her stomach told her otherwise as she pondered over the effigies she'd seen earlier of Dilandau's victory……..and Van's…….death. 

_Van will--no he _**has**_ to make it out alive. And so do I… _

" He just _has too_…" She whispered, encasing the pendant within her palm, hoping this vision was falsely interpreted. 

Dilandau fell onto the floor, dropping the weapon beside him as he impacted with the wall. Inhaling with rugged, rasped breaths, he lifted his hand, placing it against his forehead, dampened with perspiration. Squeezing his temples he palliated the visible throbbing, vibrating against the gold item, strapped to his forehead. Slipping his fingers under the gold crown he lifted it slightly, allowing him to feel the warmth, residing near his brows. 

A fever perhaps? 

_Hah! Such simple things don't affect me_! He assured smugly before grunting as an unbearable ache rushed through his robotic arm. Left eye twitching slightly he growled and sneered at the deformation he was damned to for eternity. 

" _Shit_……must be another….malfunction….." He felt so…vulnerable……weak, _deprived, _and it repulsed him. He of all people was not one to tolerate weakness, and would not disregard this factor for himself. Tossing his arm to the side he tucked his fingers beneath the forsaken blade, picking it up before flipping it till the tip of the weapon faced his abdomen. Thrusting his head back he penetrated the sword slightly within his left pectoral muscle before gliding it partially across his chest, then tugging it out and throwing the sword apathetically to the wall affront him. 

Placing his cupped hand beneath the wound he collected the droplets of blood, falling into his awaiting palm as he studied it with lulled eyes. Appearing slightly dormant as his eyes loomed downward. 

_This………this scar shall remind me of the penalty for weakness….. _

Van, aghast, closely exchanged glimpses with Dilandau and his scarred torso. He was mad! Inflicting pain upon himself for no reason at all! Van twirled around, resuming his cautious position against the wall as an idea formed in his mind. 

This would have been the precise time to rid Dilandau of this world, forever. So then why wasn't he moving!? 

Van turned his attention back to the door. For some mischievous reason he knew _she_ was in there…..waiting for him to take her from this hell. _Dilandau's hell_. 

He'd wait….wait till the slayers were slumbering , then rescue Hitomi like always… For now he'd hide……conceal his presence till midnight…..and hopefully the guards and Dilandau would be oblivious to his actions. 

Hitomi trotted hurriedly to the door upon hearing a feverish grunt nearby. Pressing her right ear firmly against the door frame she squinted her eyes, struggling to interpret the voice, oddly familiar to Van's. Placing her hands against the door she pushed herself back with a shake of her head.

_No it can't be……….he would have been seen by now!_

Dilandau arched his head back, his normally curved hair faltering, as it plastered to his flustered cheeks, gaining a damp appearance. Eyes wavering, the affect began to drain his energy as he struggled to keep his eyes from closing. Lifting his hand he brushed his fingertips against the tender wound, hissing through clenched teeth before lifting his forefingers, pooled in the red substance. 

__

At this rate I won't be able to stay awake for long………. A strained girdle arose in his chest, the crease of his lip stretching as a white fang appeared. Leaning against the wall he pushed his body up with a pained expression.

" Dallet! Where the hell are you!?" Scanning the area he belligerently awaited the slayer running hurriedly up the staircase. 

" Yes, Lord…" The soldiers visage transformed into horror as he heeded Dilandau's battered condition.

" What happened to you!?" Dallet questioned abruptly, stepping forward as he outstretched his arms to assist the youth. 

" Don't touch me you fool! I can walk on my own!" He protested, smacking Dallet's hands away with a snarl, heeding the confused expression, faltering the brunette's visage. 

" What about your …….."

" Just bring some bandages!" He ordered before clutching his head as Dallet hastily scurried away. Gliding his black gloved hand down his face he jerked his head to the side upon seeing a silhouette, lurking in the shadows. Parting his middle and index finger he allowed one eye to search the corridors, deftly swerving left to right. 

__

Fanel……. 

Narrowing his eyes with enragement he intently studied the shifting movements of the figure. 

__

So the fool thinks he can save her without a fight? 

__

Grinning maliciously his teeth bore a ravenous glimmer as a ray of light peered over his eyes, leaking with the inner remorse of innocence. 

" Here, Lord Dilandau." Dallet sauntered beside him, his arms cluttered with the necessary aiding tools as he turned to face the smirking boy. The significant loss of color drained from the slayers complexion as he studied the disturbing visage. Licking his parched lips he cleared his throat with a low grunt. Acknowledging the soldier Dilandau whirled around with a vicious snarl. 

" Put it in my room you _insolent fool_!" 

Nodding he escorted the Lord into his chambers, placing the supplies atop the bed. Slumping onto the bed Dilandau dismissed Dallet with a jerk of his head, before arching his back toward the bed as he breathed raggedly. Slowly he began the task of removing the armor. Placing his hand on the red tinted shield he removed the large objects, draped over his shoulders. Shutting his eyes with a grunt he relished the loss of weight as the two mounds clattered to the floor. Tucking his fingers beneath the linen black collar he tugged it down just below his abdominal muscles, contracting with each strained intake of air. 

Lifting the white bottle he exasperatedly tore the top off with an indignant scowl. Dipping his fingers into the glutinous substance he rubbed it over the slanted scar, hissing as it nipped from the antidote smeared across it.

Picking up the white gauze he draped it several times around his pectoral section, before tying a knot securely beneath his armpit. Falling atop the bed he closed his eyes, unable to escape slumber. 

__

Van Fanel…..you'll just have to wait for your death…….

Hitomi cuddled into the blankets, after donning the elegant attire Chesta had given her. Shutting her eyes she was unable to sleep, consistently worried over the angels safety……as well as his whereabouts. 

_Wherever you are Van………I just hope your alright……_

Van found a decent resting area near the locked door, which was a small room that seemingly stored weapons. Moving the sheathed swords, nun chucks and other diverse weapons, he rested in the closet; glad for once his wings were intact within him. Strands of his dark bangs fiddled over his closed eyes as he relentlessly fell asleep. 

He'd be sure to wake up before Dilandau or any of the slayers did, then he could rescue Hitomi. The thought made a smile gift his melancholy, slumbered expression as he shifted in his sleep. 

I will come for you Hitomi………….you can count on it….. 

A/N: Hope that was ok. The next chapter might take me awhile to update with thanksgiving coming up and all. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. And just incase I don't get to update before…Happy Thanksgiving! _^o^_


	4. Chapter Four

****

CHAPTER FOUR

: _Thoughts _: 

Through the gothic windows, covered with black velvet draperies, emitted a ray of light that bore between the small section, untouched by the curtains. The branches of trees scraped against the chalice, scarring the windows and awakening Hitomi. 

Blinking redundantly, she arose from the linen blankets, pooling around her small frame, hidden beneath them. A cool, hissed breeze rushed past her, gaining her attention as she tilted her head in the direction of the open window. 

__

I don't remember that being open……..

Shuffling her legs beneath the thick warm comforters, she scanned the obscure room in which she occupied. Grimacing she slipped reluctantly away from the bed, tossing her legs over the edge before she slumped her body up. The cold temperature of the floor bolted through her bare feet as she scuffled them together, sustaining warmth as she folded her arms over her chest and released a dry shiver, her body shaking as a tremor arose within her. Teeth clamping, she controlled the chatter of them as she walked stiffly to the door. 

She knew it was locked, but she knew she wouldn't be able to return to sleep now as well. Gazing blankly upon the bronze handle, she studied it meticulously, forming ideas of escape in doing so. The vanilla hued white gown she donned, sculptured her small bosom and thin waist, trailing into curvaceous hips that sloped to slender legs, milky and toned in appearance. Near her thighs, the gown flourished in an outward motion, resembling an elegant dress worn only for weddings, and special occasions. She wondered where Chesta received such a beautiful robe. 

Shaking her head slightly she looked back up, once again resuming her thoughts of escaping. She hadn't seen Dilandau since she was kidnapped, only heard him in the halls that evening, arguing with several slayers who had obviously defied him. Just hearing that enraged voice that possessed a demonic tone, sent volts of shivers to run along her spine. 

A click snapped her from her reverie as she whipped her head up, watching the gold handle twist downward in a slow motion. Mouth agape she fled to the bed, plummeting swiftly below the covers as she hid her entire body, allowing only her green eyes to skim over the black comforters. With an eerie creak of rusting hinges, the door swerved open, the silhouette darkened by the lurking shadows. A glimpse of shimmering teeth, between a sinister grin, appalled her as she shut her eyes, despising the impish smirk, belonging to the figure standing behind the door. 

She waited silently, comforting herself with the rhythmic beat of her pounding heart, beating belligerently against her bosom. Who could it be? Was it one of Dilandau's slayers? 

_What if it _**is**_ Dilandau?_

Her parched lips parted, releasing rugged sharp breaths as the footsteps escalated above her heart beat, obtaining her attention as the figures boots clanked ruggedly against the granite floors, the scrape of steel and armor audible. Clenching her teeth behind her taut lips shut in desperation, the boast foot steps halted, and her eyes snapped open quickly upon heeding the silence. She realized being there, beneath the blankets for so long, was causing an unusual damp, stuffiness to dwell around her nostrils. Her hands were clutched in balled fists near her mouth, clinging securely to the comforters, bundled in her hands. 

" Wake up my sweet pet, its time to join the game," A malicious chuckle arose in the boys throat, declaring his masculinity as the sonorous sound erupted within the room. Swallowing the lump, throbbing in her throat, she hoped he'd believe she had yet to awaken as she remained still. 

She yelped, and huddled into a small bundle against the bed post as he snatched the covers and tossed them off her frame. She felt vulnerable and weak as she could feel his eyes boring through her skin, releasing goose bumps as the chilly air whisked past her body. 

" Get up, you pathetic whore," Dilandau spat, his once devious, mocking tone transformed into utter repulse and anger as he clasped her hair in his hand, lifting her limp body up by her roots. 

Whimpers stumbled from her lips as he flared her around, shaking her coarsely before he slammed her into the bed. 

" Your not so tough. When Fanel isn't around to protect you." He sneered and she leapt in response.

" Van will come! He will! He's beaten you before, he'll do it again!" 

A maniacal laughter retorted her optimism as he arched his head back, allowing the chuckles to soar above, raking her within as the sound pounded against her ears. 

" You're a _fool_!" He smirked with depravation, his eyes concealed beneath thick, black lashes, but the red irises bolted toward her intensely through shards of his white mane, toppling over his forehead in an unusual fashion. She hadn't recognized him at first glimpse once he had stepped into the rays of moonlight. His hair was plastered to his face, his crown obsolete as his forehead sustained a bareness. A soft tinge of pink had flowed into his cheeks, contrasting to his white teeth. He looked almost…….seductive. His torso was revealed, partially covered near the pectoral section with white gauze, leaking near the center of his bosom with blood. He looked worn out as he slumped over her in a hovering manner. 

_When did he get so close?!_

Fright enveloped her. His left hand was tightly fastened to the sleek, wooden table beside the bed, whilst his right arm had drifted atop the bed beside her left thigh. Grinning sharply he steered his face forward, his neck stretching to accommodate to the prior angle. Gulping audibly she shuffled back absently, the thick cologne surrounding her senses as he mounted his legs atop the bed. The added body weight caused the mattress to sink slightly as he moved closer. 

" W-what do you think your doing?" She demanded. Struggling to sound angered, even though her heart pounded with evident fear. 

" Dense? I'm not impressed," He commented, slyly smirking with a bitter laugh as he backed away. She exhaled sharply, having unnoticeably been holding her breath the entire time. He slumped back, his arms gliding slightly behind his hips as he hosted his legs into a knee lock position. She studied his nonchalant posture swiftly. 

" Looking at something, Kanzaki?" He snipped sharply, glaring toward her before he tilted his head slightly to the side, allowing his left cheek to brush lightly against his adjacent shoulder. 

" I was planning on taking you to the plains and decapitating you," He announced, the conversation steering into a whole new station as a psychotic expression greeted his visage. 

" But it didn't sound entertaining. Besides I wish for Fanel to be there to watch," He sneered. 

" Your disgusting!" She shouted, clenching her fists and wanting nothing more but to slap that disturbing grin off his face. 

" _No_," He spat sternly, swiftly moving and pinning her under him, strapping his hands around her wrists, whilst he used his hips to keep her lower body from fidgeting within his grasp.

" _You, you_ and your moronic bastard lover, Fanel, are disgusting," He began, leering at her as he did so.

" Your pathetic humans who only whine and _bitch _about everything," He grunted, and she drew her head to the side as his fast rate of speech caused vague splotches of spit to fall on her cheek. 

" You don't know anything, and could give a _damn_,"

" Get off," She commanded, her eyes narrowing into slants as she swerved her eyes to the side to watch him. He ignored her and continued. 

" You don't even know if your fighting on the right side," 

" I do, and I _am_." 

" Is that so? Can you be so sure?" He persisted, lowering his head, permitting his hot breath to wisp over her earlobe as he grumbled the words in a rugged tone. She writhed beneath him, earning a snarl from Dilandau as he slammed her firmly into the bed, his fingers digging into her wrists as he tightened his hold. Wincing visibly below his gaze he chuckled wryly. He was indeed, enjoying himself. Her useless protests only drove him further to aggravate her. 

He shifted his hips, a strangled hiss of air slipping off his tongue as an ache broke into the wound, pumping more blood as his movements tore it open partially. He had awoken in the middle of the night to a racket near the girls room. He had decided to inspect the noise, even in his ill condition. The last thing he needed was for his plans to be ruined because she escaped. 

Upon scanning the areas surroundings, he concluded to further investigate as he entered the chambers she resided in. It would not do for his main piece of the puzzle to get away. If she got away it would completely destroy all his plans, and that would _not _do. 

Her voice broke his thoughts as he lowered his head to look down at her. 

" You're the fool, if you think your going to get away with this," 

" I have, and I assure you I _will_," 

It all felt like a dream to her, and she only wished it was so she could awaken from it. He had barged into her room so stealthily and everything happened so fast that nothing prevented her from thinking it _wasn't_ a nightmare. Did he do this all the time? Just get up in the middle of the night and wake his captives up for the hell of it? 

_I have to do something…….._

But what _could _she do? He was far too strong compared to her, and his defiant posture weakened her. He pried his hands off her, his expression stoic as he arose off the bed and stood near the wooden table.

" The bargain," He muttered suddenly, and she couldn't help looking up at him with a meek, and slightly squeaked. 

" W-what?"

His lids feel over his eyes, and she breathed calmly in relief. She never liked looking into them, they reminded her of the blood _he_ shed. She knew he was a murderous jerk who killed the innocent with obsolete remorse, and simply thought of it as _honoring them_ by killing them with his bare hands. A soft flutter of air left his nostrils as he scowled slightly.

" Forgot, already?" He snarled, his black, long lashes fluttering as he turned his gaze to hers in a stern glare. She shuddered inwardly, but produced a confident expression as she furrowed her brows and stayed calm. 

" No," She sneered, absently clasping the sheets, clenched between her parted fingers. Turning away he grumbled slightly before he jerked his head upward in a haughty manner. 

" And I intend to keep it; _if_ Van is not harmed." She chimed sternly, glaring solemnly at his broad shoulders trembling slightly as he chuckled impishly, the muscles in his back contracting with the movements. His skin hue was light, with a tint of bronze shimmering his body with a sleek shine, as sweat coated his rising back. He titled his head slightly to the side, allowing her gaze to greet his side profile. She absently outlined his straight nose, trailing to his lips, puckered with a light pink flush, the vague lines near his jawbone shadowed in perfection, highlighting his beauty. 

" Hn, and your positive you would be able to go through it?" He questioned skeptically, as he examined her features intently with mild satisfaction as she arched her chin up and grumbled within her bosom.

" What makes you think I'm not capable of it?" She mumbled, leaning slightly forward with impatience. 

He laughed before claming. " You think you would be capable of siding with me and my slayers till the day you _die_?" 

For some reason she knew the question was rhetorical. She knew she didn't possess the endurance to fight on Dilandau's side. She would never see Van again, or Allen and Merle. She would never be able to see them once she committed to the bargain. But if Van and the others would be safe, she would risk it all for them. 

_I can't depend on Van to always be the hero…_

It wasn't a mistake, right? She was doing the right thing, wasn't she? 

She nibbled her bottom lip, ruminating over her hasty decision. She could always trick them into believing she had joined his side. But would Dilandau be that blind to allow it to go unnoticed? Along with his slayers? 

" Your not so positive anymore, are you?" He chuckled with mockery. 

Then again why _should_ she have to join them if Van was clearly in no danger? It didn't seem they had captured him, she would have foretold such. She remained silent, watching him from behind her bangs that hung over her brows, as her head remained slumped. 

" I thought as much," He sneered as he turned around completely. " Your nothing but a scared bitch. You hide behind Fanel when you can't defend yourself," 

She whimpered silently as he clutched her chin coarsely, jerking her head toward him, as he forced her to stare into his eyes. 

" _Trust me_, I can't wait for the true fun to begin," He released her jaw, before he retreated with a vague limp in his stride out. 

Van opened the door a mere inch, permitting only one eye to peer to the corridors. Dilandau was standing firmly affront the room he believed Hitomi in, locking it securely with a gold key before he looked up and smirked. 

" Sleep well, Hitomi," He murmured slyly before he exited the halls, turning around the upcoming corner. Van felt a wave of relief and joy flood within him. So he had been right! Hitomi was in fact in that room! If only he had that damn key, he'd take Hitomi away from this place. He missed holding her in his protective embrace. Her smile and positive flare. Her green eyes that shown love and care whenever she looked at him. He missed it _all_. 

He shuffled inside the storage room, scanning through the weapons for anything he could possibly use to unlock the door. It was far too dark, as he used his hands, sliding them over the floor with meticulous motions. Slipping his slender fingers under a sheathed sword, he picked up a small device, examining it closely. 

It looked like a hair pin. He furrowed his brows before tucking the item inside his pocket. He didn't care as to how it got there, as long as he could save Hitomi, all was well. Pushing his head out, he thoroughly checked the premises before he agilely slipped out of the closet, crawling slightly before he leapt up and pushed himself against the wall. 

_Just wait Hitomi………I'm almost there_…

Looking around once more and feeling confident no one was around; he shuffled affront the door and prepared to unlock it before he heard a maniacal laugh behind him. 

__

Shit! 

Dilandau locked her door firmly before he left and returned to his room, well aware of the brown eyes filled with a maroon swirl, watching him intently. 

The fun had begun much sooner than expected. But it was no matter. He would be able to torture the lovers longer than thought. 

He watched Van exit the weapon storage room with stealth, but not enough to surpass his wary eyes. _Oh no_. No-one could ever pass him without being noticed. He wasn't a fool. 

He waited for the precise moment. Upon watching him tug a pin from his pocket he immediately sauntered behind him, laughing to gain his attention. 

" Well, well. Fanel! So _good_ to see you!" He mocked a bow before he stood up properly, grinning sadistically toward the raven haired man, who tensed in utter shock. So he had scared the all mighty king? How amusing. 

Narrowing his eyes with a satisfied expression he tapped his hand on his sword in a rhythmic pattern. 

" It truly has been a long time since last I slaughtered someone so high of importance, as you, Fanel," He sneered. 

Van growled as he whirled around with a vigorous glare. " Release her this instant. She has _nothing _to do with this," He spat. 

" Oh? She doesn't does she?" 

" Quite odd since she can foretell the future," he smirked widely as he slumped slightly back. " That's quite an important role to me," 

" Touch her and you _die_," 

Dilandau laughed, unable to contain his joy for such wondrous entertainment. " Then my good man, your much too late," 

Rage boiled inside the King of Fanelia as he trembled in ultimate rage. He touched her!? He dare touch his Hitomi!?

" You-_You disgusting bastard_!" 

" Please, refrain from compliments. Especially during such an important matter as this," He stated with a maniacal grin.

" You'll pay, for even laying your eyes on her!" 

__

That's right………..get angry Fanel. You're a much better opponent when your blood thirsty. The battle is more exhilarating when your completely possessed by your inner turmoil to kill. 

" Yes….." He hissed lowly. Plans were going just as thought. 

Hitomi burst up as she recognized the voice almost immediately. _Van! He's here! _

Bolting up from the bed she raced to the door, and by sheer joy and impulse her fists began to pound against the door frame as she yelled his name redundantly. 

Van paused as his eyes shifted to the shaking door. Hitomi……….he was so close yet so far. Turning his gaze back to Dilandau he bypassed her wails from inside. 

He'd destroy Dilandau first, then save Hitomi. He couldn't risk getting her hurt. If he endangered her life, he wouldn't live with himself. 

" Van! Van I'm in here!" Hitomi shouted. It was him out there, wasn't it? She could never mistaken his voice. But then, why wasn't he answering her? 

" Van!" 

A bolt of pain seared in her temples as her pendant began to glow and shake against her bosom. Arising slightly in the air, a light emitted from the gem, before the green light engulfed her as well as the room in its vibrant rays. 

A similar vision flashed before her eyes. But more detailed as she could now see that Van and Dilandau were standing affront the very room in which she was in. A soft whimper stumbled off her lips before the light vanished into the gem that fell back against her chest as she plummeted into the ground. 

No, it couldn't be. 

Arising swiftly she leapt against the door, pounding her fists against the door frame, screaming Van's name. 

" Van, don't do it! Get out now!" Upon receiving no response she began to tremble with sobs. 

" Van! _Please_!" She entreated in a frantic shriek. 

" Your whore is awaiting you, Fanel," Dilandau mocked. 

" This is between _you _and _me_," Van sneered, tugging out his sword in a swift jerk of his right hand as he revealed the weapon from its sheath beside his hip. 

" Too true," Dilandau, though weakened in his state had other plans for the King of Fanelia. 

__

Time for the real game to begin

****

A/N: Ah! I'm sorry I left it there, but I ran out of ideas. Go me, right? -_-

I'll try and update sooner, but exams are coming up this week so I'll be busy. I won't have time to write! I also am having second thoughts on the pairing. Lots of you want this to be a Van/Hitomi fic, and others want this to be a Dilandau/Hitomi. Which was what I had planned this out to be…….but I may be persuaded otherwise. And who knows I might make this a triangle. ^o^

Tell me what you think. And Please Read and Review. MAKE IT A RITUAL! :P 


	5. Chapter Five

****

CHAPTER FIVE

: _Insanity Verses Tranquility_: 

Swords clashed as bodies collided with masculine grunts. Feet skidded in meticulous motions along the sleek floor. Blood splattered, shedding Van's visage covered in the red splotches, smeared across his scarred cheek. Dilandau had successfully blocked his current attack before lifting his arms in the air and stabbing his opponents shoulder, the blade rupturing flesh as it plummeted beside Van's spine. 

His body lurched back from the blow, his fingers bursting open, releasing the hilt thus allowing his own weapon to fall to the ground in a loud clatter. A gruff gurgle vibrated in the angels bosom drenched in his own blood, leaking from the wound. Dilandau chuckled wryly as he twisted his wrist, the sword embedded in Van's tense shoulder, steering in a ninety degree angle. The king's helpless cry echoed throughout the corridors, arousing the slayers lust to kill as he shoved his right foot into the raven haired man's arched stomach, kicking him mercilessly to the ground. 

The action caused his blade to slip from Van's shoulder as he fell to the ground. He was victorious, yet he felt no pride, in fact he felt he'd lost. Angered by this he approached Van, sprawled on the floor, struggling to lift himself up. 

Hitomi screamed as she pounded her fists against the door frame, sobbing frantically as she heard the heart wrenching cries erupt from Van. Shaking her head she slid down the door, crying as she heard Van grunt before a thud was heard. 

He was loosing, and she could do nothing to help him. 

" I wont…..allow you to win…" Van muttered as he arose in a sitting posture, his right hand curling around his left shoulder. 

" And what makes you so sure you can defeat me in your state, Fanel?" The smirk lifting Dilandau's lips disturbed him, as his brown orbs, filled with a maroon hue shifted to the side. 

" I will not allow my people……." He began, breathing rapidly as he turned his eyes back to the white haired man. 

"…. to die by your hands," 

His opponent merely laughed. The sound was eerie, exaggerated and boasted. 

" Fanel…..did you think your people's _death_ was my ultimate purpose?" He snapped bitterly, shards of his hair slapping against his solemn visage as he whipped his head around to glare at the angel. 

He was unable to control the surprise in his voice as he rasped a dry: " W-what?" 

" King of Fanelia. You hold so much power yet that brain of yours," Dilandau lifted his right hand, extending his index finger as he tapped his own temple. 

" Do you not see?" Dilandau questioned with a humorous laugh. 

" See what?" Van snapped through gritted teeth. 

" Perhaps you forget who is currently in the room behind you," He grinned as Van visibly blanched, the color draining from his face in seconds as he peered up. 

" H-Hitomi? What the hell do you plan on doing with her?!" He demanded in a course tone. 

" Are you that dense?" Dilandau laughed the words before he walked around Van in a circular shape. 

" She'll never join your side!" 

" Oh really?" Jerking his sword up he thrust it against Van's neck, slumping back as he snarled at Dilandau with disgust. 

" I'm sure she can be persuaded," He exclaimed, eyes narrowing in mockery as he swiped the blade firmly against Van's adams apple. A trail of blood slipped down his bronze neck, drooping down to his collar bone. Dilandau snarled as the king's face remained stoic. Whether he was in pain or not, he was currently not allowing his features to express such. He almost looked dead. 

__

No matter…….he'll surrender eventually. 

" Dalet, Chesta! You imbeciles! Get over here right now!" He bellowed, an insane look flooding into his eyes as they grew large and dilated. He continued to look down at Van, never allowing his eyes to retreat from the angels visage. 

The two slayers approached, their armor clanking against their bodies as they hastily scurried into view. Van ignored them, as he glared intently at Dilandau, who reluctantly broke the trance that formed between their heated stare as he turned to his loyal slayers. 

" Take him to the dungeons," He began, the tip of his sword still placed against Van's throat. 

Hitomi pressed her ear against the door before she stood up and began to furiously shake the door knob, in hopes it may break and she'd be free to help Van. She wanted to see him, feel his strong arms around her once again. 

" Dilandau! Dilandau!" She screamed. The man she beckoned angrily turned his head in the direction of the door. 

" What!?" 

" I'll do it! I'll go through with it! Just don't hurt Van!" She begged, clutching the door as she shut her eyes with a helpless sob. 

Dilandau smirked. " I'm glad you see it my way," He announced as he slowly removed his sword from Van's neck, as Dalet and Chesta stood beside him.

Casually swiping a hand over his forehead, he pushed the flock of hair lingering by his eye, brushing it behind his earlobe. Placing his sword back within its sheath he approached the room Hitomi was held captive. Pulling out the key, he unlocked the door. 

She burst past him tears springing to her eyes as she over looked Van. _Oh Van! What has he done to you?_

He was silently crouched on the ground, head slumped down as his unruly bangs flung over his eyes, shielding partial of his face from her view. Running up to him he looked up as her bare feet came into his eyes view. 

" Hit--"

" Van! I'm sorry!" She sobbed, embracing him tightly as she slouched down, looping her arms tenderly about him. He trembled in her grasp, and she thought for a moment that she heard him crying but quickly bypassed it as she enveloped him in a loving hold. 

Van wrapped his right arm around her, his left arm left to dangle to his side, weakened from the wound in his shoulder. Clutching her closely against him he buried his face in the crook of her neck. 

" I'm glad your okay," He murmured, his breath causing a lock of her hair to flutter back as he rested lightly against her. Just being around her made everything wrong seem like nothing of importance to him. He no longer cared that Dilandau and his slayers were watching them. He didn't care his arm felt like it had been amputated, or the dizziness that began to drowse his vision as he tightly shut his eyes. All that mattered was the moment. Being in her arms was a gift to him granted from the heavens. And he didn't plan on disappointing them as he held her possessively, momentarily allowing his gaze to meet Dilandau's, clearly stating the girl in his arms as _his_ property. 

__

I'll **always**_ protect you Hitomi. I promise…._

Dilandau grunted as he walked behind Hitomi and snagged a fistful of her hair before propping her up and tugging her away from Van's warm embrace. 

" Let her go!" Van commanded as he looked up. He prepared to stand but Dalet had snatched his left arm, twisting the limb slightly as he dug his fingers in the wound near his collar bone. Van clenched his teeth as he grunted and writhed against the slayers hands. 

Chesta, hesitant, walked beside Dalet and grabbed Van's right arm, wailing to the side. 

" Easy now!" Dalet stated as he looped his right arm around Van's neck, jerking him back firmly against him, restraining him with fierce tugs as the black haired man refused to give in. 

" Get your hands off her!" He bellowed as Dilandau grabbed Hitomi and embraced her from behind. Smirking impishly he lifted his left arm, tucking his hand under her chin in hopes of aggravating the king. 

" Tell me Fanel, what exactly is it that attracts you to such a hideous female?" He chuckled as Van screamed and elbowed Chesta, but was unsuccessful in his escape as Dalet held a firm grip on his left arm, digging his fingers into the area where Dilandau's sword had pierced his flesh. Releasing a pained gasp he fell limp, breathing heavily as his energy abated. 

Hitomi trembled against Dilandau as his gloved fingers brushed down her jawbone with eloquent motions. 

" Perhaps its this hair?" He smirked wryly as he tugged on a stray strand, Hitomi wincing in response but remaining silent. Van vigorously thrust forward, bound by Dalet and Chesta who had regained his composure. 

" I'll kill you for touching her!" 

Van stumbled back, panting slightly as he felt the affects of the blood loss. 

" Or perhaps its this….." He muttered huskily as he grabbed Hitomi's chin and tilted her head to the side. Leaning down he let his gaze linger on Van who watched in utter shock. Dilandau almost laughed with glee and success at the look etched on Van's face.

He looked lost, speechless, as though he had been betrayed by his best companion. His eyes wavered, his body slack against his two slayers as he continued to watch his enemy holding his beloved in his arms. 

Van inhaled sharply, shaking violently against Dalet and Chesta as Dilandau's lips planted themselves on hers.

He was kissing her. He was kissing his Hitomi! 

Enraged tears filled his eyes as the psychotic boy moved his lips against Hitomi's frozen ones. Her eyes were wide, her features agape. What was he doing? What was he planning? And most importantly why wasn't she pushing him away!? 

Whimpering against his mouth she fidgeted against him, struggling to rip her lips from his but his grip on her was far too powerful. 

Dilandau felt repulsed. He had actually been enjoying the kiss. He must have stabbed himself far too deep earlier. Pulling away he released a sharp breath. 

" Will you kill me now Fanel?" He grinned mockingly. " Unless my actions were far too…._generous_. Perhaps I should try ag--"

" Don't…..don't you _dare_ kiss her again!" He shouted. 

" Tell me, Fanel. How are you capable of stopping me in such a condition?" He questioned with an amused laugh. 

Hitomi recognized the look developing in Van's eyes. It was dark, demonic, and she regretted thinking such things, but for a second his features resembled the insanity within Dilandau himself. 

" Stop it!" She sobbed suddenly, whirling in Dilandau's arms as she looked at Van. Reluctantly his eyes softened as he looked back with an immense intensity. Absently bringing her fingers to her lips she looked away, turning her head diffidently toward Dilandau. 

_I won't regret this…….its for the best….Van_

Lifting her head with a confident grimace she looked intently into his red irises, shifting down to her shorter figure. 

" I'll do it, I'll join your side for the safety of Van," 

****

A/N: Oh my…..GOD! What has Hitomi done? All for Van's safety? But can she be so sure Dilandau isn't plotting anything? What will Van do? I don't even know these answers. Well…….not till they come to me in my sleep. ^o^

Don't worry I'll figure out a pairing………and tell you guys eventually. Hopefully I'll be strong enough to decide between two awesome men. *drool* lol. 

Well you know the drill. Read and Review. MAKE IT A RITUAL! :P


	6. Chapter Six

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, nor the characters. 

CHAPTER SIX

: Confusion :

Wisps of air whisked past Van Fanel; his eyes carving into Hitomi's back as she faced Dilandau with a confident expression. Dalet and Chesta had resumed to restraining him a few feet from the trio affront him, as he stared ahead with a blank expression. Blanched and agape he was appalled and felt disgust dwelling in the pit of his stomach. 

" Hitomi…." Her name left his lips in a pained hiss as Dalet roughly jerked him back as he had subconsciously stepped forward. Her back stiffened slightly, but her features remained stern. Dilandau arched a black brow in amusement before a malicious, toothy grin perceived his visage as his eyes swerved to Van. 

" How could you do this Hitomi!?" Van bellowed in a hoarse voice, tinged in anger, confusion and evident hurt that lurked in his maroon eyes. Shutting her eyes she tilted her head slightly to the side, giving the King of Fanelia an askew glance with her magnificent green eyes that pierced his soul. 

" I'm sorry Van," She began, turning away from him as her shoulders tensed visibly, fists clenching near her sides. 

" But it's for the best……." 

" Hitomi! How can you be so blind! He's--" 

Dilandau raised a gloved hand in the air, signaling Dalet and Chesta to obey his prior orders. Van permitted the two dragon slayers to pull him down the corridors, quiet and reluctant as the three dispersed. Van kept his head down, eyes opaque and distant as they became an ominous shade of maroon. 

" Where are you taking him?!" Hitomi demanded, flushing. Dilandau glanced down at her, a maniacal smirk lifting his lips near the creases. 

" Don't concern yourself with where their taking him," He began, an annoyed expression gracing his features. She swiftly retreated a few strides back as his right hand extended affront her. Clutching the pendent from her neck, he tugged it forward, causing the clasp holding it together, to snap and break. Overlapping his fingers over the necklace, pooling in his palm he looked back up to her. 

  
" You won't be going anywhere for now," 

" Give that back!" She shouted before her face jerked to the side as the back of his hand smacked into her now swelling cheek. 

" Keep your mouth shut," He hissed. " If you want to live that is," 

Biting her lower lip she inhaled sharply, struggling to restrain the tears as her eyes flooded with the clear liquid. She snatched her face away as his left hand began to caress her bruised cheek. Grasping her face in his colossus hand, her cheeks jutted up slightly as he squeezed her face with his fingers, digging into her skin. 

" Be a good girl, and I won't hurt your precious Van," He reluctantly released her face. She looked away, trembling with fear and wonder as his eyes lowered to her lips in contemplation. 

" Stay in your room until your needed," He sneered as his hand harshly wound around her wrist before he threw her smaller frame into the bedroom. 

" If you hurt Van I'll--"

" You'll what?" He hissed after locking the door and turning his back to her. 

" Kill me?!" He laughed maniacally as the words echoed throughout the corridors with sheer mockery. 

" Don't get over your head. You can do nothing," 

Dalet tossed Van's sluggish body into the dungeon. 

" Stay put," He ordered as he locked the gate firmly, overlooking the slumped figure, pressed restlessly against the wall. Frowning he placed the key in the small pouch, strapped to his waist. He had been looking forward to a better fight from the King of Fanelia. But he had willingly followed them down to the cells with no hesitation. 

Suspicions quirked a dark brow as he looked into the cell. Chesta sauntered beside him, concealing the sympathetic expression staining his features as he walked behind Dalet. 

" We shouldn't stay here long," He began in a soft, tender voice. Dalet turned his head slightly but his eyes remained transfixed on Van's limp body. 

" We need to guard the fronts," He reminded. Grunting his acknowledgment, the trio headed up the stairs. 

Opening his eyes slowly, Van scanned his surroundings. From what it appeared, he was in a dungeon. 

__

Just great…..

" Hitomi, how could you?" He murmured silently, cradling his head in his hands as he bowed his head down. His bangs flung down onto his knees as he silently cursed. How could he let this happen? How could he let Hitomi do this? 

" Damn it," He muttered, turning his head to the side. 

Chesta mimicked the defiant slayers steps, retreating from the underground area. Dilandau strode toward them, dreariness drowning his features as vague wrinkles tinged near his slanted eyes. 

" We've securely locked him in one of the cells, Dilandau, Sir," Chesta provided the information as Dilandau hovered above them with questioning eyes. 

" I don't think he'll be trying to escape either," Dalet piped with a sideways grin. 

" Excellent," Dilandau murmured in a low whisper, dismissing the two slayers with a mere wave of his right hand. 

The true fun begins tonight, Fanel. And your pathetic wench will be there to watch. 

Questions swarmed in his mind, as he sat solemnly in the cell. 

_How could she be so blind!? He's pulling her into one of his traps and she doesn't even know it!_

Lifting his right arm, he gently placed his palm over the wound, scarring his left shoulder. At this rate, he'd bleed to death if he didn't aid the lesion soon. Eyes half lidded, he looked at his shredded shoulder, covered in thick warm blood that drizzled over old trails, hardened and darkened in color. Lowering his arm he ripped a piece of his shirt off, calculating the size to be enough to cover the wound. 

Hissing through clenched teeth he bore with the ache as he moved his left arm up to allow himself to bandage it completely. Panting from the exertion his arm dropped to his side whilst his fingers of his right hand worked deftly on tying a knot. 

Slumping his head back against the damp cell walls he silently listened to the droplets of water from a leak nearby. 

" Do you think it wise not to watch over him, Dalet?" Chesta squirmed under the other slayers crude glare. 

" He won't be escaping. Not knowing that that Kazanki girl is here," He grumbled. They were currently guarding the fronts, warily awaiting any sign of Fanel's troops. They would realize soon, if not yet, that their King had been gone for two days. Surely it would occur to them the possibilities that his belated arrival meant he was in enemies' hands. 

__

I need a good fight…….it's been awhile.

Night began to fall as the orange sky took a drastic change, ominous clouds looming over Dilandau's castle as a light rain began to beset the slayers on guard outside. 

Chesta moved under a canopy attached to the castle, keeping himself from getting wet. Dalet did as well while looking up at the slayers, climbing down the ladders from their spots in the watch guard towers. 

" Fools! Stay put!" 

" Dalet," A stern voice appeared as did the speaker. " I don't believe they'll be coming for Fanel anytime soon," Dilandau stated, moving from the entrance to under the canopy. 

" But he's their King. Why _wouldn't _they come Dilandau, Sir?" 

He unconsciously played with the pendant, moving in his clenched palm. 

" Simple. They have no idea the Kazanki girl is on our side," 

" Why would that change their advances, Sir?" 

" Don't ask stupid questions and retreat inside before you sleep here all night in the rain!" he screeched. 

The two slayers quickly shuffled inside, as did the other guards and soldiers, crowded around near the entrance. Spreading his fingers back, the elastic of the leather glove stretched back as he parted his fingers and looked at the necklace. 

" Even if they come, they won't bother fighting their precious Hitomi," he chuckled before jerking his head to the side to the sound of shuffling in bushes. Unsheathing his sword he stealthy neared the location the noise was coming from. 

As the movement grew he shuffled around, advancing toward the figure with silent steps. Whomever it was obviously was looking for him as they slightly crouched higher and scanned the fronts. Hovering above them he waited for them to see his shadow. The armed man turned slowly, giving Dilandau an askew glance before he sputtered and stumbled around against the bushes. 

" Well, well. Look what we have here….." He beset the man as though a lion, studying its prey as he walked around him partially in a circle. 

" S-stay back!" He scrambled to his feet, but tripped on Dilandau's extended leg that had only appeared a moments before he had begun to rise. 

" One of Fanel's men, hm," Dilandau lifted his sword, after removing it from its sheath on his hip, tucking it under the necklace, looped around the man's neck. 

The symbol on his necklace was unmistakable. Definitely a soldier of Fanel's. 

__

Probably sent by that blonde pretty boy buffoon…..

Sneering he jerked his sword back before lifting it up to the man's face, brushing the tip of his nose with his blade. 

" _Get_-_out_," He grounded, glaring intently at the soldier. As the man scattered away, he pondered one thing.

Why.

Why had he let him go. 

This wasn't like him. No. Definitely. He would've for sure have killed him. It was always blissful and fun to kill such innocent weaklings. Especially if they were on Fanel's side. 

" Stupid fool," He mumbled, shoving his sword angrily in its sheath. He supposed he'd have to get his fun elsewhere. 

Grinning maliciously, the creases of his lips twitched with utter excitement. If one soldier was already sent to see if their King was here, then a whole army would be here by dawn. A few eerie chuckles flooded from his lips with sheer joy. 

Oh, how he couldn't wait. 

Hitomi glared up at the ceiling. Dilandau had tricked her! Pawing at her forehead, she made a furious sound as she ruffled her bangs. How could she have been so stupid! Van had warned her! And she merely looked away. 

__

Stupid, stupid, stupid……..

She chanted. All thought and worry vanished as the door to her room was unlocked, followed by the steering of the door. 

Fear etched itself across her features as Dilandau entered with a grin. Throwing his sword aimlessly on a chair beside the door he slammed it shut with the back of his heel. 

" I want you to let Van go! You _promised _me you wouldn't hurt him!" Her face was flushed, showing her level of anger. 

Irritation drowned the excitement on his visage. Of course. The little twit had to ruin the moment with her damn annoying voice. 

" Did I?" He rubbed his chin in contemplation before walking beside her, leaning over her. She fell back, intent on keeping a good distance between them. 

" You did!" 

He snarled. " I still need my bait. Without Fanel, no fun will come of this game," 

" G-game!? All this!" She threw her arms out. " All this was for some _stupid_ game!?" 

" Keep your mouth shut or you'll end up in that dungeon with him!" He leered. 

__

With Van….

The thought for a split second was almost tempting, but she immediately withdrew it. She had to remain outside, in the castle with Dilandau. If she ended up in a cell like Van she'd never be able to help him. 

" I-I'm sorry," She mumbled. Hopefully her plan would work, and Dilandau would fall for it enough to leave her alone. He looked agape for a moment before backing away, displeased she hadn't given a fight. 

__

Odd……indeed. 

" Don't mock me you pathetic scum!" He ranted in a rather screechy voice. She noted suddenly that he was drenched. Hair plastered firmly to the contours of his face, while his clothing clung to his body. 

" It's not good to stay in wet clothes long," She mumbled absently, completely forgetting _who_ she talking to. 

" You might catch a cold," 

" I don't have time for your motherly talk, _wench_," He spat. The fact that she had showed some significance of worry for him confused him. 

She abhorred him. So why would she even bring up---

" There are some towels in the bathroom if you need to dry up," She reminded in a soft, meek tone. She was aware now that she was bluffing him with her faint smile and worry. 

If she kept this up long enough he might release V---

" I know where they are!" 

He felt like killing someone! He didn't get why she was talking to him like she cared!

_Damn annoying brat!_

" I'll go get you some," She climbed off the bed and prepared to head toward the bathroom before she was pulled against him rather harshly, his hand twisted under the collar of her gown. 

" Don't- play- games -with -me," Each word came out alone, making his anger toward her sudden change in attitude known. 

" I-I wasn't," She assured with large green eyes. " I was only--" Hesitation slightly evident she looked to the side. 

" Worried," 

__

Please let this work! 

" Do you think that by getting on my good side I'll let him go?" He breathed against her ear as he leaned close, letting the smell of rain that beset him, stifle her nostrils. 

His body was close to hers, barely brushing, as he stood above her with his taller height, making her feel all the more vulnerable. 

" I was being…..honest," She lied solemnly. His hand that was once bundled under her collar retreated to her shoulder, pulling her firm against him as he glared down at her. Lifting his left hand, he caressed the side of her lip with his thumb. 

Numb with shock, confusion and fear, she remained still. 

She blanched with a gasp as his lips roughly smeared themselves across hers. Restraining her with his other hand, balanced on her shoulder blade he continued to ravish her swelling mouth. 

Everything about this girl was truly intoxicating. He didn't know why but he found himself unable to control his want to taste her lips again. She had tasted so sweet. 

A sly grin lifted his lips, still planted against the honey haired girls. 

He wondered what Fanel would do if he found out he had touched her again. She struggled and writhed till finally she broke free from his grasp. 

Lips flushed and swollen, face pink and eyes large and vibrant, she stared at him. 

" Hnn," He smirked widely, nearing her as she had backed away. 

" Now what would little Fanel do if he found out I touched you, hm?" 

A psychotic expression gifted his face. His fingers fiddled with the tips of her hair. 

" What did Van ever do to you?" 

He was caught by surprise by her question as his fingers stopped their movements. 

" To deserve all this," She spread her arms out subconsciously. Turning his head to the side he backed away a few strides. 

" Learn your place and stop asking questions!" Teeth bared he growled. 

" Then tell me why! I just want to know why you hate him so much!" She demanded. 

The door burst open, Chesta heaving softly with flushed cheeks. " We've spotted some troops near the front, Sir. We believe its Fanel's men," 

" Damn," 

" Dalet says one had long blonde hair, and was accompanied by at least a dozen others," 

" Hnn, well they want their King back, so be it," 

Shoving past Chesta, Dilandau stormed from the room, leaving Hitomi and Chesta to look at each other with a similar expression. 

__

Fear. 

****

A/N: Yes you may kill me for leaving it there. Lol. I know! I'm evil! But I had to update, everyone was getting so anticipated for the next chapter. I've been so busy, I haven't had time, so sorry for the long wait to all you readers. I'll try and update more quickly next time. And can you believe I never did the disclaimer!! O.o 

Why didn't you guys tell me!? P: it's all your fault! Lol. Well you know the drill!

READ AND REVIEW. MAKE IT A RITUAL!! P: 


	7. Chapter Seven

****

CHAPTER SEVEN : CHAOS ENSUES :

Allen lifted a gloved hand, in which held a finely manicured hand, signaling the four other men over beside him as they each scattered affront the castle behind the various trees near the front. 

Empty….

Narrowing his eyes he slipped his right hand securely over the handle of his sword, the only visible part of the weapon as the rest remained in its proper placement in the black sheath, strapped to his waist. 

The other soldiers remained silent, four pairs of eyes tightly screwed to the entrance. A light rain had begun as they waited, soaking and causing their clothing beneath their armor to stick to their skins. 

Wisps of his long blonde hair fell over his earlobe, shielding his left eye which he simply ignored the minor problem as he looked on with his visible right eye. He bent slowly toward the ground, kneeling till his knees buckled outward. Removing his hand from the blade he placed his hand firmly atop the dampened soil, keeping himself steady as he assumed a more hidden placement near the ground. 

Eyes slant with calculative motions, he swayed his left hand back and forth in the air beside his ear, signaling the others closer. 

The suited men obeyed and crouched low as they each moved from their positions and shuffled behind him, besetting the blonde as they clutched their weapons in preparedness. 

" Damn," He cursed, lips pursing slightly as he heard shouts from within the castle, muffled by the amount of footsteps trampling inside. 

As if detecting the others confusion he turned his head slightly to the right to exchange glimpses with the four other men. 

" We've been spotted," He began, before turning completely and pointing to each man.

" You two head around the north portion of the castle," The men nodded and stood slightly as they made their way around several bushes before quickly running to the side of the northern wall. 

" You both will head through the back, near the eastern wall there," He pointed cautiously to the left side of the building. 

" And you?" One asked before they retreated. 

" I'm going head on, it's important I be the one to find Van," 

Watching them leave he whirled back around, before carefully standing. 

Dilandau trotted up the steps, his sword clanking loudly as it smacked against his armored side with each stride up. 

Opening the door he gave one last glance to Hitomi, standing with an angered expression in a cell near Van's. 

Placing his index finger affront his lips he made a silent " Shh," sound, accompanied by a wide grin. 

" I trusted you!!" She shouted, pounding her fists against the rusted black bars. The door slammed, signaling his leave. 

Falling to her knees with her hands still firmly looped around the bars, she cast her head down . 

" This isn't fair………"

" Hi-Hitomi?" 

Whipping her head to the side quickly to the cell beside hers, she peered up at the window that allowed her to see inside it, which was currently blocked by Van's head. 

His eyes looks dull, expression bland and pale while his hair was slightly wet, rivets of his bangs hanging over his forehead. 

" Van I'm so sorry!" She sputtered, standing quickly and running up before going on her tip-toes so she could see his face better. Clutching the bars she propped herself slightly up as he had backed away from the small rectangular window. 

"Van?" Head down he remained silent. Biting her lower lip she looked at him desperately. 

" Please don't ignore me! I-I only did it because………." A bright blush stained her cheeks as her eyes lowered with shame and embarrassment. 

" I care about you…" 

" He's manipulating you! Can't you see that!?" He demanded furiously, looking up sharply at her with scrunched features. His anger fed off her silence and absent response. Eyes wavering with a new motion of betrayal he turned his back to her, walking to the wall and slumping against it. Resting his forehead on the cool surface, he breathed in a husky sigh, shutting his eyes as his body drew still. 

Hitomi chewed her lower lip as she watched him retreat. 

" Van…." It came out in a whisper that she herself heard as her quickened heartbeat drummed over his name.

" Your only making things worse," He began in a husky low whisper. The seriousness of his voice caught her off guard, recalling to the former days when she had met him. Stubborn and arrogant. So like him. 

Giving her an askew look, he talked in a monotone voice that betrayed the emotions that hid in the depths of his heart.

" He's using you as bait," 

" Van pl--" 

He interrupted her automatically. " You can't change him…..or help him," 

He whirled about suddenly, eyes alive with a fire as his teeth were bared in an aggressive grit. 

" You can't save that bastard! He'll _never_ change!"

" I know that…….." 

" Then why bother Hitomi? Why?" He had resumed his position on the wall, palms firmly against it as he pushed his face near the bars that blocked him from touching and feeling her soft skin. 

He searched her features closely, struggling to see the emotions that were blocked by the façade. 

" I pity him Van…….." She stated in a low whisper. " He's human just like us! He's no different and you know that! He _can _change! He just needs---" 

" He's just like us!?" He sputtered angrily, fists tightly clenched. " He'll never be like us Hitomi! He's a monster! He kills innocent people! How does that make him human!?" 

His tone was demanding. 

" I don't know…..that's just how I feel…." 

" Don't be a fo---"

Dalet and Chesta walked down the stairs Dilandau had recently been on, their arrival silencing Van and stopping him from continuing his sentence. Dalet in turn, swerved suspicious eyes at the pair as they had suddenly become silent. Chesta moved diffidently behind the slightly taller man, as though seeking coverage from Hitomi's wandering eyes. 

She turned wide green eyes to the fair haired dragon slayer, pleading him through her eyes with cryptic messages that implied he somehow find a way to get her and Van free. Dalet blocked her pursuit, as thought detecting her sudden influence on the meeker slayer and trotted affront her dungeon. 

" It's about time, Dilandau put you in your rightful place," He murmured, arms crossed as his brown, shoulder length hair framed his slightly chisel features. 

His blue eyes vaguely studied her before he swaggered with a known dominance affront Van, standing sideways to the bars that restrained him inside the cell. 

" As for you……" He began in a taunting tone. 

" What the hell are you two doing down here!? Having a damn party!?" 

The two slayers whirled around at the voice, raised to a shrieking pitch. Dilandau stood near the entrance, eyes flicking with fury as he glared at the two men in what appeared to be disapproval. 

" I don't have time for you two to be talking to these idiots at a time like this!" Teeth bared he exchanged a ferocious look to each man. Chesta shivered under the cold stare before quickly trotting up the stairs with a clank of armor. 

" C-coming Dilandau Sir!" 

Dalet gave an askew look to Van that clearly imposed a threat. With that, he left with a slam of the door as Dilandau walked affront them. 

Allen crept with stealth around the walls of the castle. For once he was glad he wasn't the type to wear armor much. Too loud. 

On the other hand the raining wasn't calming any, and as he wasn't near a canopy of some sort, his hair and clothing was becoming drenched. Strings of his hair plastered to the sides of his face he continued to glide his body across the firm walls, back firm against it.

Steadily gripping his sword he grew still near the edge of a wall. The tramples of horses and soldiers feet signaled him that they we're nearing. Looking about frantically he spotted a scatter of chipped wood planks that belonged to old, out used carriages. Without second thought he skidded forward and dived under the boards. 

" Which way?" A masculine voice questioned. 

" I think he went through the forest General!" Another shouted in the distance, before the gallops of horses resumed with the loud war-like cries of men as they rode on their stallions past the stack of planks and into the forest. 

So far it seemed luck was on his side. Peering out cautiously he drew on his knees, ignoring the mud that stuck to his pants before he stood in a standing position. 

__

Now…….time to find Van…….

****

AN: Alas I have yet again left it at a lame spot!! I was out of ideas again but I had to update for all my reviewers. I could tell some of you were getting annoyed and irritated for my late update and I'm VERY sorry. lol. As you can tell this chapter is rushed and that's why its short. Also I'm only allowed to get on my computer on weekends, which is another reason as to why I can't update more quickly. And so you all know, Allen has no idea Hitomi is being held captive too. I might explain more on that in the next chapter. Thanks again!

So Please continue reading, and remember!

READ AND REVIEW. MAKE IT A RITUAL! :P


	8. Chapter Eight

****

SEEKING TRANQUILITY: In For Another Deal

Fallen scrubs of collected leaves; old and fated to detach from their branches and rest on the muddy forest ground incasing the castle; shrank deep in the mud with each taken step from Allen.

One time. No mistakes.

The light rain that had begun on his-- as well as his troops' arrival-- had grown into an incessant and nagging rain that was weighing down his troops armor with all the water it had collected.

Luckily for him, Allen hadn't much favored armor in all his years, and his part-take in finding Van, would be much less of a hassle without a loud piece of metal making a racket for him.

" Barricade the front!" Allen quickly swerved behind a tree, delicately shifting his thing frame behind the trunk and peering at the soldiers shuffling about the entrance in a frenzy.

He panicked.

Do they know? They can't possibly have spotted us in this weather!

Truth be told, Allen and his men had specifically been sent out on such a day. With all the rain and with how dark it had gotten by now, their chances of being spotted by one of Dilandau's dragon slayers, was slimmer than it would have been tomorrow.

Allen crept closer, hoping his blonde hair that stood out, wouldn't form as an attracting device and get him imprisoned.

That's the last thing I need…

" We've got word from Dilandau," The soldier that seemed to be in charge; ordering and wearing a different style of armor from the rest, spoke up again to two other dragon slayers crowding around him.

" What'd he say?" A meek looking slayer spoke up in the quietest voice, oddly baring a much less harmful appearance than the rest.

Perhaps he wouldn't have to worry so much over that one.

" Quit asking questions and get to your stations!"

" Yes, sir!" Both the men scattered away, but he noted the young-looking one had gone inside.

Perhaps he **is **the one I should be keeping my eye on…

Chesta briskly entered the castle, rain dripping off his clad-armor body as he scrambled down to the cell in the lowest floor.

He couldn't believe Dilandau had really betrayed Hitomi on his word, and had recently thrown her in the dungeons along with Van.

Hell, he of all people knew Dilandau was not one to keep promises, especially to the enemy. But Hitomi was different. She was of no harm, much less one to go back on _her_ word.

" Quit daydreaming and keep your eye on the girl,"

Chesta stumbled back when he came face to face with Dilandau at the door entrance that lead to the cell chambers below.

Chesta nodded mutely, avoiding the red orbs that always seemed to over-look him with a predatory and suspicious manner.

But that was Dilandau for you. He didn't trust anybody. Not even his own men.

" What are you waiting for? _MOVE_!!"

Quickly, he swerved out of the dragon slayers way, avoiding any further conflict with him. Dilandau was never a happy camper when something was nagging at him.

More so, he looked ready to pass out; exhausted from not a blink of sleep on his partake.

Dilandau slammed the door behind him. Everything had gone according to plan. He'd caught the King of Fanelia, and not only that, but he had managed to fool the moon girl into siding with him.

She betrayed her stupid little prince charming just to save him!

His teeth sunk together. " How utterly disgusting,"

That girl. _The moon girl_. She was so fathomed with that damn tart Van. It was so damn obvious. Even if you were blind you could see it!

Why! She'd risked her own life for him. Agreed to his terms to save him. And what did that prude do in return?

The idiot got them both locked up in a cell!

And why did he throw Hitomi on in there with Van? Why it was simple!

She cared so much for him she'd do anything! Even demise a plan against him and somehow get them both freed.

She'd betray him. Like all the rest.

He wasn't stupid. Or born yesterday. That girl, the way she spoke of Van. So….._fondly_.

How could someone even like a maggot like him!?

Not only that, but he was actually thinking of freeing that girl. Of all things! And he thought he was insane. Now he knew for certain he was _insane_!

Bowing his head till his hands encased it, he shakily drew in low breaths as he sat at the edge of his bed.

And why, why wasn't he enjoying this as much as he'd thought?

Shouldn't he be leaping with joy? Mocking every soldier--to the damn last--that he knew had doubted him once?

Or at least down in the cells spitting in Van's face and doing all the things he'd wished to do since the day of his very birth!?

Well…practically……..he couldn't remember a time he _liked_ Van.

Van was a pond in his game. A challenge in fact.

And he'd see fit the arrogant king would be stepped on like the very insect he was.

In unison, Van and Hitomi looked up when someone came down the stairs and into the cell area.

Hitomi immediately recognized him from before.

" Chesta!" _Oh thank God! He's come to save us!_

Hitomi couldn't help but note he looked mildly surprised for a moment. Was it because she remembered his name?

" I-I brought you some clothes to change in,"

Hitomi smiled, taking the offered clothes from Chesta before the boy meekly offered a different set of clothing for Van.

Van spat at the clothes, a scowl marring his tanned face. " I want nothing to do with the likes of Dilandau _or _his servants,"

Hitomi was shocked. Van really did hate Dilandau. So much he even detested anyone who worked under the dragon slayer.

Hitomi couldn't help but guiltily study Chesta's expression. He reflected off her shock with a look of pure horror of his own.

Van briskly turned his head to the side, away from Chesta's viewing. " Tell Dilandau he can shove those clothes--"

" Van, stop this!" Hitomi cut him quickly before things got messy. Or for that matter, gaining Dilandau's attention. His room was after all, practically right above the cells.

Van's jaw tightened, his maroon eyes swerving to send Chesta a vicious glare. " How can you trust him so easily, Hitomi?"

Hitomi was momentarily glad his voice had toned down to a low, soothing murmur when he spoke to her. Chesta had even managed to notice how Van's voice had respectively taken on a whole change when he spoke to the moon girl.

" He's not like the others. _Trust_ me," Hitomi had known bad people, and Chesta just did not come of as one of those type of people.

Van laughed, but it was nothing short of happy. " Just like you trusted _him_,"

She found herself wishing him to talk like he usually did, without sounding so mildly bitter. And as for his response, it was completely rhetorical.

Both knew the answer. She dreaded it herself.

Dilandau _had_ gone back on his word, and now look where she was.

I trusted him. Van's right. How could somebody……..break a promise like he did?

It wasn't the fact that he had broken his promise, but the way he had done it. Without a speck of guilt or remorse for betraying her.

It was like he had done it a million times before, and he could do it a million times again if he had the chance.

He'll pay for lying to me.

Hitomi was one not for vengeance or revenge. But of all the things she hated. She hated it when someone went back on their word.

" Damn it!"

A loud clash rang throughout the vicinity, even reaching the ears of the soldiers standing guard outside.

Dilandau panted heavily, chest rising and lowering as he studied himself in the mirror he'd just punched with the last bit of his strength.

Shards continued to fall from the crevice made in the center of the mirror where he had directed the blow.

He didn't care that his right hand was bleeding, knuckles marred in gashes and stinging like hell.

No…….what he was so pissed off about was the fact that he wasn't experiencing sheer victory by getting that ass of a king.

He continued to over-look his appearance in the mirror. _God I look like hell._

Even through the broken glass, he could clearly make out the dreary fatigue paling his normally creamy hued skin, to a sickly chalky white.

Lifting his left hand, he watched his movements through the mirror, as if this would further verify that the sickly, ghostly man that was being reflected, was really himself.

What's wrong with me? Why do I look so damn weak!?

He smothered his face with his hand, inhaling the unique smell of the black leather glove that left the fingers bare, giving him an almost menacing look.

He spread his fingers out over his face, looking back at the mirror to see his left eye visible and staring intently back at him.

_Damn it. Damn it all!_

Looking in a damn mirror all day wasn't going to make anything better, or for that matter, cheer up his foul mood.

Perhaps it was the weather?

His hand slid and eventually fell off his face to land back on the dresser in a fisted manner.

No…..weather like this surprisingly felt right. Rainy days like these seemingly reflected off him so well.

Gloomy. Dark. Mysterious. Unpredictable.

He laughed lowly to himself. _Definitely unpredictable._

He cradled his right hand in his left, running his fingertips over the gashes carved in his bloody knuckles. Releasing his wounded hand, he pounded both fists furiously atop the dresser, causing the remains of the broken mirror, to rattle and shatter to the floor.

Chesta peered inside, hesitantly entering and studying Dilandau's slouched frame over the dresser across the room.

" What is it?"

" He--the clothes--he didn't want them," Chesta blurted, swallowing audibly.

Dilandau's back began to shake before he was sonically laughing.

" So the King thinks he's too mighty to accept offered clothes from me. _That it_?"

Chesta gripped the masculine attire to his chest tightly as Dilandau began to turn.

" And the girl?" He demanded, voice hitching up again.

" She took them, Dilandau, Sir,"

He immediately bowed his head, finding his feet to be of some interest.

" Look at me!" Dilandau shouted, before a smirk tugged at his lips. " She took them, did she?"

Before he could even answer, Dilandau was pacing his room, cursing all the while.

That was when Chesta had time to see what Dilandau had been doing in here to make such a ruckus.

He spotted the broken mirror, as well as the shards of glass that were littered atop the dresser and around it. He also couldn't help but notice several glass shards to be completely covered in blood.

Dilandau stopped suddenly--mid-pace--to glare viciously at Chesta. " What are you still doing here?!"

" I thought I told you to keep an eye on them!!?" He bellowed.

Chesta abruptly escaped from the room, slamming the door behind him just in time to block the vase Dilandau had attempted to throw at his head.

Chesta heaved shakily. Sheer luck.

Dilandau sneered when the vase smashed into pieces as it impacted against the door.

Next time, he'd be sure to hit that idiot over the head to knock some sense into that empty head of his. Maybe then, he'd get to doing something useful around here.

Hitomi cradled her head against the wall that connected her cell to Van's, quieting herself to listen to his steady breathing from the opposite end. He'd obviously fallen asleep.

She however, was far from tired, or for the matter, able to sleep. She had too much to think on.

She fumbled with the folded clothes in her arms, hesitantly letting her fingers brush over the key that was hidden beneath the blouse's flaps.

No doubt, Chesta had slipped it in her robes to assist in hers and Van's escape.

But why? Why would he possibly risk his own life just to save hers and Van's? Sure he'd been kind to her. But was it really worth losing his life for the enemy?

She couldn't do it. Her conscious kept saying that it wouldn't be right to take the offer and have him most likely killed.

I'm sorry Chesta. But I just can't take that risk.

He may be the enemy, but to her he was just a boy who had no choice but to play "follow the leader" with Dilandau and the other dragon slayers.

She hurriedly shoved the key back in the robes when a pair of footsteps could be heard.

Chesta arrived, and she let out a relived sigh when she saw it wasn't Dilandau.

" Your still here?" He crept close to her cell, kneeling the slightest and keeping his tone hushed to where she even had to struggle to hear his words.

" I can't. I appreciate this a lot. But I can't take that risk,"

She shoved the garments back into his arms through the bars, avoiding his stare.

" But you have to. If you stay here any longer….." He paused, turning his head to scan behind him for reassurance, before lowering his voice and continuing.

" Dilandau might kill him _and_ you,"

She rested her forehead against the metal bars as she gripped them to hold her steady in her knelt position.

" I know but……..I can't risk your life. It would be wrong,"

He bit his lower lip, studying her face to find her completely serious. He quickly scurried away from her cell when the door opened to reveal Dilandau.

" Well, well. Having a nice little chat with the enemy are we?"

Chesta swallowed hard. What would he say? He couldn't exactly tell him he'd given the enemy the key to escape.

Hitomi propped her head up, glaring at Dilandau. " I was asking him if I could change somewhere else,"

Dilandau absently tended to his now bandaged hand. " Ah, so does the princess also wish for a luxury bath as well?"

She remained still, not allowing the sarcastic gleam in his eyes to throw her off guard.

" Chesta, leave," He ordered. The boy did as asked, curtly bowing toward Hitomi before fleeing up the steps and out of the lower floor.

" I have a deal that you might find interesting enough to think on,"

" You mean another bargain to break?" She snapped.

He laughed, a laugh she found herself shuddering at the sound of. So menacing…

" And to think I thought you were desperate enough to have your prince charming freed," He drawled, before a grin broke out on his face when she suddenly jumped at his words.

" What do I have to do?"

" All you have to do is do my bidding, care for me if I'm ever to be wounded in battle, cook for me, clean for me, bathe me….."

His smirk grew ten-fold. " All you really have to do is become my servant till I find you no longer of use,"

" And if you lie again and keep Van locked up here?"

He knelt down, capturing her chin in his hand. " I have far more worth keeping you than him. You are of greater value,"

She glared up at him. " I'll do it, _after_ I see Van is safe and back home in Gaea,"

He grinned, releasing her chin and standing. " You have yourself a deal,"

" Let's see if you can just keep your word,"

" On the contrary, I will if you will,"

Her face hardened. This time he wouldn't fool her. This time he would have to free Van in order to keep his end of the bargain.

And being his servant till he got bored of her? Well, heck, he'd get bored of her in a matter of days, if no less.

She peered over at Van's cell just as Dilandau made his exit. _It's time for me to pay you back for all those times you protected and saved me. Think of this as a thank you, Van._

" I'll do it. For you,"

Dilandau leaned back against the door after retreating from the cell.

A servant? I suppose I do need one….Not to mention she'll be quite the nice little instrument to have around when I get bored. She'll be of some use to me. But only for awhile. After that, she can go back to her stupid Van.

And with the help of the moon girl with her rumored psychic abilities. He'd be the ruler of Fanelia in no time.

" And as I said before, let the real games begin," A cynical laugh followed before he headed in his room.

Tomorrow at dusk he'd free that damn Fanelia king and get his share of the deal over with. Then, _then_ he could concentrate on using the moon girl's abilities for a much more better cause.

Ah yes, being King soon was definitely starting to brighten his day.

Allen stirred against the bushes, haven fallen to a lucid sleep after waiting for hours beyond end, and still not _one_ slayer had managed to seal their eyes shut.

Dilandau really does keep these guys on leashes if they've managed to not get a wink of sleep since mid-morning.

Drearily, he slid his hand over his face before narrowing his eyes in an attempt to clear his blurred vision.

It seemed the soldiers were yapping about something important.

" Allen, Sir,"

" What!?" He hissed, turning his head and glaring at his troops standing shakily behind him.

" We've been waiting for hours, and still we can't get a long enough time to slip inside,"

" You think I don't know this?" He snapped, turning his head back around and waiting for them to duck behind him.

" They will. In good time they will,"

One of the men briskly rubbed his arms in an attempt to bring some warmth to his soaked body. They were all soaked in fact, having been in the pouring rain for hours in hiding just to wait for some stupid guards to fall asleep.

" What're they talking about?" Another chattered, lips blue and face a deathly pale.

" If you'd be quiet I might hear," Allen murmured, scooting closer in the hiding of the bush to get a better leverage of the conversation going on between the soldiers crowded near the front.

The lead one--biggest of all--spoke up in a brutal tone. " We can't go against Dilandau's wishes. We do as asked and take him back to Fanelia by dusk tomorrow,"

Take who back?

Allen noticed the fair-haired boy from earlier, walking out of the castle with an ashen expression.

He sure looks down. Allen arched a perfect fair brow in suspicion.

The big-boned solder turned and faced Chesta. " Well? What'd he say?"

The one now known as Chesta, gave a meek shrug. " He's releasing him tomorrow. That's all he said,"

A brunette man spoke up. " I can't believe this! None of you find it odd that Dilandau is actually going to free Van?!"

" Of course we do. But like I said, we do our orders and nothing more," The bulky man poked the brunette in his chest before crossing his arms and staring ahead.

" We don't question _why_ Dilandau does these things. Our job is to just follow orders,"

Allen gaped in shock_._

Free Van!? Something's not right! Why would Dilandau free him just like that!? Does he have some kind of plan up his sleeve? There's no way it's that simple….

Allen turned and faced his men. " We're heading back,"

" What!?" One hissed, eyes wide.

The other three men followed, giving off looks of their own shock.

" You heard me, we're heading back _now_,"

" What about the King?" One nagged in a hopeless tone.

Allen sighed. _I have a feeling what those slayers said was true……_

Allen glared at them. " Your under my orders. Stop asking questions and get a move on,"

The four men nodded hesitantly before scattering about the forest and back to Gaea.

Allen glimpsed the castle one more time. _I just hope that stupid feeling is right about all this. If Van isn't back by mid-day tomorrow, then I screwed up. And I can't allow that._

__


	9. Chapter Nine

**_SEEKING TRANQUILITY: _**Exchange

_

* * *

_

**_V_**an's left brow twitched, his eyes shifting in rapid motions beneath his sealed lids; a known factor he was experiencing a nightmare.

Incoherent murmurs flooded from his parched lips, opened in a delicate circular shape that accentuated his boyish features one would address as charming.

Uncharacteristic wrinkles appeared beneath his eyes and across his forehead, his lips parting in a tremble as his vocals released distorted speech.

His body jerked the slightest, his back scraping against the wall's jagged service, resulting in his shirt tugging up to reveal disturbing gashes along his stomach.

The scars were raw and pink, contrasting to the russet tone his skin portrayed. The back of his hands were bruised and shredded from his effortless attempts to tear down the cell bars and free himself from this place he now associated as a hell-hole Dilandau belonged in.

" _Hitomi_…" The motion of his eyes quickened beneath his lids, his hushed murmurs blooming to desperate cries of the honey-haired girl's presence._" Van, I'm sorry. I can't stay….I have to go…."_

_Van approached her, fingers extending to delicately brush them along her flushed cheeks, damp with elated tears._

_" Hitomi…….why are you crying?"_

_She clasped his hand in hers, keeping his callous hand against her warm cheek; calmed by his gentle touch._

_She shook her head, bowing it. " I have to go, Van,"_

_His calm expression grew tight in confusion that made him grip her hand in fear by her words. " Go? What do you mean go? Go where?"_

_" You'll be safe," She murmured, releasing his hand and allowing it to drop back to his side._

_" Safe from what, Hitomi!?" His tone grew rigged and husky with anger; she wasn't making sense!_

_" I don't understand," He murmured, voice desperate for an explanation._

_" I want what's best," She whisked his bangs from his eyes, smiling warmly._

_" What's best? Best for who!?" He demanded, grabbing her shoulders as though this would confirm she wasn't going anywhere as long as he didn't let go._

_" Van. Promise me you'll take care…"_

_He drew back, drawing in a sharp breath, incredulous. His fingers clenched her small shoulders, his teeth grounding against each other._

_" The only person I'm taking care of is **you**, Hitomi,"_

_She shook her head in a sad manner. " It's my turn………**Van**,"_

_His name left her lips in a prolonged whisper; the action perhaps allowing her to stay longer and relish his handsome features she'd grown to love._

_But what did she mean: **go**? What did she mean by all this? He didn't understand!_

_His jaw jerked. " You're not going anywhere. Not without me,"_

_His tone didn't allow protests or arguments of disagreement. " I just wish…….."_

_His stared down at her, their chests brushing. " Wish what, Hitomi?" He murmured, searching her slumped face._

_His mouth hung, eyes sharpening as her body began to fade in a slow progression._

_" I won't let you go!" he roared, determination flaring within his maroon eyes; welcoming back the confident and chivalrous glow she missed seeing in them._

_Though he was dedicated to his vow of protecting this girl that appeared in his life from a foreign world, her body disobeyed his wishes, becoming more transparent in his wavering eyes._

_She was leaving. She was disappearing._

_And there was nothing he could do._

_" **HITOMI**!!"_

Van bolted up, his arms jerking out as he still remained trapped in his nightmare he'd barely begun to realize was non-realistic. 

He bowed his head, a rough laugh leaving his lips; oddly glad to find himself in his cell and acknowledge the events in his dream were nothing but his imagination.

" Just a dream," He breathed, bringing a hand to his damp forehead.

He swatted at his bangs, a shaky breath stuck in his throat as he leant back against the wall with a backward tilt of his head.

He shut his eyes, regaining his composure and relaxing under the comfort the chilly breezes seeping through his cell and Hitomi's supplied.I need to be sure. I need to make sure she's still here.

He slowly pushed his body up, applying his weight against the wall he used for support; weak and light-headed from having recently woken up.

His feet dragged against the floor, his knees slacking as he swayed toward the barred hole that allowed him to see into Hitomi's cell.

Hitomi's small form, curled against one of the corners, greeted his nervous gaze that immediately drew slanted in relief.She's still here.

He laughed, humoring his ridiculous thoughts; associated with the possibility his nightmare had somehow become real.

He gave a low hiss, breathing shakily as he settled back down on the floor. Letting out a relieved sigh, he arched his head back and shut his eyes, soothed by the light downpour outside.

The rain pattered against the rooftops, calming his senses into delirium as he became unaware of everything but his heartbeat and rugged breathing.

He curled his right arm across his stomach, draping it over the wound while his other remained slung by his side in a loose fashion. Eventually his mind recalled the events in his nightmare

_That'll never happen. I won't allow it. Hitomi'd never leave me, and I'll never stop protecting her…_

" _Never_…" He breathed.

* * *

" I don't need your damn help!"

Chesta swallowed, clinging to the gauze in his arms. Dilandau clumsily pushed away from the dresser, feet crushing the remains of shattered glass scattered about the floor.

The Slayer stumbled in his backward stride, a low cackle rushing from his lips to further confirm his maniacal state.

On impulse, Chesta hurried to his side. " Dilan--"

Dilandau backhanded him, his bloody hand smacking roughly into Chesta's face and sending the crumbling to the floor in a disorderly heap.

Chesta meekly lifted a hand to his stinging cheek, wincing when his fingers grazed the swelling skin, gradually developing a bruised hint.

" Don't touch me!" Dilandau hissed in postponed warning, his eyes sweeping over the slayer with repulse. Dilandau cursed, swatting the hand he'd used to strike the boy to rid the numb sensation.

" I-I'm sor--"

Chesta clamped his mouth tight, ending his apology with a gulp as the Dragon Slayer towered over him, frightening him with his battered appearance.

He removed his eyes from the fierce gaze that entrapped him and commanded he meet the harsh red-eyes of his leader.

His eyes flickered back to Dilandau's ashen face, secretively taking in the slayers disheveled appearance.

His small crown had been disregarded, leaving a bare forehead only to be protected by stray whisks of his hair to drape uncharacteristically in his eyes.

His face glistened in several places from the sweat that seemed to seep down his jaw and into the contours of his neck. His hair looked oddly good in its tousled fashion, contrasting better to his demented personality.

" What are you staring at!?"

Chesta sucked in a breath, suddenly realizing his body was abruptly elevated off the ground till his knees barely brushed the smooth surface of the floor.

Dilandau gave the fair-haired boy a good shake, keeping his hand curled tight in his collar. Chesta shook his head in a frantic manner.

"Nothing, Dilandau Sir!"

With a chortle, Dilandau shoved Chesta back to the floor, uncaring if he'd been rough and careless in his actions for the slayers welfare.

" I want you to bring the moon girl to me,"

" W-what?"

" You heard me!" He roared, whirling to glare at the slayer who obediently nodded.

" Yes, Dilandau,"

With a meek bow, Chesta evacuated in hurried swipes of his armored feet, successfully retreating from the slayers room.

Dilandau fell on his bed, bringing his left, gloved hand to smother it from his forehead, down his nose to his thick lips.

He breathed lightly, his flushed features vanishing into a solemn expression, leaving no trace of malice in his facial expressions.

He dropped his hand in his lap, letting it join his wounded one to lay there as he sat still for several moments.

Why was he risking it all for this girl? Risking his chance to kill Fanel personally and allowing his freedom

_Then again, she's mine from now on._

A smirk tugged at his lips, baring his perfect white teeth_. Perfect._ He thought with a spat.

Something he was definitely not, and frankly he didn't care. Being different felt right. Being unpredictable felt right.

His eyes moved to the pillow nearest him, delicately swiping his hand under it to graze the girl's pendant with his fingers.

Her presence was in ways serene. Sometimes he found himself looking at her as the motherly figure he hadn't had. Or maybe it was because she was the only female to ever be in his quarters.

He recalled the kiss he'd forced upon her, and savored the memory of how perfectly his lips had molded with hers, bruising and swelling those lips with his alone.

No-one else. Just him. Not even Fanel.

He despised Fanel even more to find such a noble and honest girl to belong to the young King. And then he found himself highly irritated by the moon girl's dedication to protect Fanel at all costs. Even at the cost of losing her dignity and becoming his servant.

He didn't understand! How did Fanel end up with her!? Why hadn't _he_ been the fortunate one to take the girl as his own?

His fingers clenched around the green pendant, burying it in his blood stained palm_. I deserve her as much as that bastard does!_

He was highly amused by the girl's devotion and strength as well; her ability to stand her ground to the likes of him. No-one in the right mind dared this.

But she did…She was different. Unpredictable. Like him in so many ways.

There was a soft, redundant knock to his door. " What now!?" He bellowed, disgruntled by the interruption.

The meek voice of Chesta responded in hesitance. " I've brought the girl as you asked, Dilandau,"

He shoved the pendant back under his pillow, before he walked to the double doors and pulled them open like a king about to make a grand entrance.

"Good," He muttered, sweeping his eyes over Chesta, then to the girl behind him.

He stepped aside, allowing her in, but just as Chesta moved to do the same, Dilandau pressed a hand to the shorter boy's chest, pushing him back in the hall.

" Dilan--"

" You will do your duty and keep guard on Fanel," He ordered, before slamming the doors in the slayers appalled face.

Hitomi moved stiffly against the edge of his bed, keeping her distance from the crazed Slayer now approaching.

She was disturbed by the sight of his distorted room, much less his appearance that seemed to match it.

No matter whom this boy was, or his background, she acted on impulse and let her eyes wander his right hand.

" What happened?"

Though her eyes showed slight concern, her tone gave no indication of this, remaining low and unfriendly.

A smirk wavered on his face, mixed in with a nerved frown. What did she care what happened to him?

" I used the mirror as my punching bag," he retorted, voice rough with seriousness, even though she knew he'd probably just had some maniacal outburst and the mirror was the closet thing to hit.

After her silence and taking the hint she wasn't going to talk further beyond that, he took the initiative to speak for the both of them.

" Do not worry. Fanel will be released shortly,"

She barely acknowledged him with an askew stare.

" Once my end of the deal is complete, you _will_ keep true to yours,"

Somehow, Hitomi was nerved by his almost secretive and childish tone that sounded smug; knowing something she did not.

" For _Van's_ sake, I'll keep my end of the bargain," She whispered.

He grounded his teeth. " Yes, you may be doing this for _his_ sake, but once he's been freed, you'll be doing everything for_ my_ sake,"

He sounded almost demanding, as if he felt she'd go back on her word and flee before she'd ever become his servant.

That _was_ the idea. But it'd be hopeless trying to not be seen by hundreds of soldiers standing guard 24/7. Not to mention the fact Dilandau would have her by his side at all times to make her end of the deal worse.

Not only that but he still had her pendant, and without it_… Without it, I'll never be able to go back home._

She dreaded this. And then there was that important thing Van insisted he look for in Dilandau's headquarters. Now why would anything of Van's be here of all places?

_That's it! Folken!_

Van _must_ have been planning to search in his rival brother's room. But for what? Did Folken really have something Van wanted?What could it have been?

" Well?" Dilandau snapped, annoyed by her blank stare that met his.

Hitomi sharply sucked in a breath when she came back to reality, only to realize the Slayer towering vindictively over her.

" The silent treatment? I'm wounded, _really_," He spat, eyes narrowing upon his last word.

She kept silent, watching him warily as he rolled a strand of her hair with his left hand, keeping his right one by his side.

He tugged on the strand, too hard in fact, and her head tilted right with the action, wincing in protest. He let out a velvety chuckle.

" So fragile," He murmured, releasing the honey-lock from its twined hold between his forefingers. She prepared to step back when his hand overlapped her right cheek, caressing the gradually flushing skin with satisfaction in his eyes.

He was hooked, unable to resist the smirk from taking over his lips when he noted the pink hue spreading along her cheeks.

So, she liked it when he touched her?

_Intriguing…_

His eyes moved down, regarding her lips drawn in an opened circular shape. How he dreamed of tasting such innocence again.

Such soft lips he'd undoubtedly felt and tasted before Fanel himself had. He took great pride in this. It was obvious in their mannerism that the moon girl and Fanel had affections for one another, but they had yet to reveal these feelings.

He was oddly glad for this.

Hitomi quickly jerked away when she noticed his head descending slowly, so slow she barely could react till his breath tickled her nose.

He moved his head back up, banishing the disappointing thoughts that lingered in his mind when she'd pulled away from him so viciously as if he was some crazed beast

_And maybe I am._

He cackled inwardly, his facial features showing no sign of this as he turned on her. " You will be escorted back by Chesta,"

As though Chesta had been listening on the other side of the door, he gingerly swept in the room before signaling Hitomi to follow. Hitomi reluctantly stalked forward, ushering herself beside the fair-haried boy as he consulted in her fear and quickly accompanied her out.

Once out of the room and in the hallway at a good distance from Dilandau's bedchambers, she regarded his cheek with a gentle brush of her fingertips.

" What happened?"

He shook his head, as though ridding her suspicions that his bruising cheek was inflicted by Dilandau himself, even when she had not come out and said it, her eyes revealed her queries.

" Nothing. Fell," He smiled at her in a clumsy manner, as if to assure her his clumsiness had gotten the best of him.

She decided not to pry any further, after all it wasn't her place.

Before they reached the steps that lead to the first floor, Dilandau's door burst open, with him slightly steered out as he shouted for their attention.

" Yes, Sir?" Chesta addressed formally. Dilandau kept his eyes on Hitomi, even when his words were directed to the meek boy himself.

She'll stay in my neighboring room so I may _personally_ keep an eye on her," Dilandau muttered, before slamming his door with retreating steps inside.

Hitomi looked at Chesta, whose head was slightly bowed, almost in regret and guilt. " This way, please,"

Hitomi sighed, reluctantly following the slayer into the room. She'd much rather go back to the cells.

_At least there I could keep an eye on Van…_

Chesta signaled her inside, and she dismally went in, regarding the room and furniture with apathetic shifts of her eyes.

Chesta waltzed in, partially shutting the door behind him. " You'll be staying here for now,"

Hitomi acknowledged him with a vague nod as her eyes roamed the room's vast space. " Chesta…"

The slayer shifted, lifting his eyes to study her side profile. " Y-Yes?"

" Make sure Van's freed…"

" For me," She added, turning to stare at him with pleading eyes

He nodded. " Of course,"

* * *

" What's Dilandau thinking?"

" The hell if I know,"

Van slowly opened his eyes, studying the two robust slayers with distorted vision. The light creek signaled their entrance as the cell gate burst inward, whisking Van's hair and tattered slacks.

The two men slouched on both his sides, studying him a moment before one began to speak.

" I hope Dilandau knows what he's doing,"

The other one grimaced. " We have specific orders. Now stop delaying and help me pick him up,"

Van felt his body being lifted, retreating from the floor and into the slayers arms as they carried him out of the cell

_What's going on…..?_

His dreariness vanished, and immediately he acknowledged the situation.

" Where are you taking me!?" Van hollered, writhing and jerking in the two slayers grasp.

The slayer holding his arms began to painfully tug them in a disproportioned manner behind his back, arising shouts from the dark haired boy.

" Keep talking and you won't make it out alive," The slayer warned, eyeing him from above with threatening glares.

Van frantically looked in Hitomi's cell as he was carried out_. Hitomi! Where is she!?_

The slayers deposited him on the floor the moment they exited the lower ground and into the first floor. They began to unravel wads of laced rope from compartments in their armored sides at the base of their hips.

Van struggled as the two slayers began to tie his ankles and wrists together, binding him and preventing his escape as they double knotted the ropes for reassurance.

Sprawled on the floor on his stomach, he jerked and furiously arched, grunting when one slayer stomped his foot in his back, leaning down and applying ample pressure to his spine.

Van hissed, squinting his eyes as the slayer grounded his foot in his spine, bruising the bones as the metal clad boot dug in deeper.

" I thought I said to keep quiet," He grumbled

Van spat in his face, eyes narrowing as a confirmation he wasn't one to give, even if he wasn't the one with the upper hand.

The man slashed off the swat of saliva with an abrupt swipe of his gloved hand, before his mouth drew down in an enraged grimace.

" You _little_--"

" _ENOUGH_!" The slayer reluctantly tore his foot off Van's back, regarding the other soldier standing behind him.

" Dilandau wants him _alive_," The slayer muttered. " Now help me get him outside," He ordered, motioning toward the boy sprawled on the floor.

Van grunted when the slayer hoisted him off the marble floor with a rough jerk of his right arm, lifting him up and dragging him outside by his forearm while the other slayer followed shortly behind them.

Van's knees scraped against the floor as he refused to walk and assist himself out of the headquarters as both slayers shoved him out into the muddy ground with a kick to his back.

Van spat as clumps of mud splattered in his face and mouth from the impact his body had created in its fall.

The slayers chuckled as they made their way affront Van. " Dilandau's always been crazy. But this is ridiculous,"

" Yeah," The other slayer grunted in assent. " Freeing the future King is a big mistake if you ask me,"

_What!?_ Van thought frantically as he was hauled out of the puddle of mud and thrown on the back of one of the slayers horses.

He sucked in a breath when his stomach coarsely collided with the saddles metal plate plastered on the stallions back, but that was the least of his worries.

_What do they mean? Dilandau can't be freeing me! Not without Hitomi!_

Van struggled against the ropes binding his arms behind his back and keeping his legs from maneuvering.

The dark haired slayer mounted the horse, shifting in place affront Van's body slack downright behind him.

" It's useless," The slayer muttered, glaring toward the boy in an askew angle. " You're lucky Dilandau's freeing you like this. Though I don't know why,"

The slayer tugged the reins in both gloved hands. " Then again he's always been an insane little bastard,"

Van grunted, glaring viciously at the armored man under shards of his black bangs. " Hitomi. Where's Hitomi?" He croaked out.

" The moon girl?" The man echoed before releasing a laugh. " She ain't going anywhere. Seems Dilandau's got some infatuation for the girl. Why else would he have freed you? It's because that girl asked him to do it in return that she stay,"

_Hitomi……._

" No……" Van's head feel, before he raised his head with a frantic scream. "_ HITOMI NO_!!"

* * *

Hitomi bowed her head, tearing her eyes from the window she'd momentarily looked out upon to see Van being hauled off on a horse with one of the slayers.

" I'm sorry Van…" She breathed, sucking in a low breath to maintain from shedding tears on the angels behalf.

Dilandau slipped his left, gloved hand over her shoulder as he maneuvered behind her.

" I'm not," He whispered, grinning madly in her hair as he buried his face in the honey mass of silk.

_Now__ who does she belong to, Fanel?_ He moved his arm around her stomach and clutched her tightly to his taller stature in a dominating manner.

Hitomi was far too delirious to realize the boys wrenching hold as he hurled her against him.

" You're mine now," Dilandau murmured possessively_. Mine until **I **say otherwise._


	10. Chapter Ten

**_SEEKING TRANQUILITY_**

**__**

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

_****_

**_: Chapter Ten :_**

**__**

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

For the tenth time Hitomi stared out the window, protectively wrapping her arms around her chest to fend the chilly breezes filtering into the room and brushing past her skin jittering with goose-bumps.

The draperies fluttered beside her, tickling her bare calves. Leaning her head forward to glimpse the guards idly patrolling the front, she quietly counted the number of armored men, crossing paths to guard their appointed areas.

_He kept his promise…why? Why would he? He had to be up to something!_ Arrogantly she jerked her eyes away the moment the familiar slayer trotted outside and began ordering around the soldiers with enraged waves of his gloved hands.

She'd absently caught a fraction of Dilandau's curt words from below. " You idiots! What am I training you for!? _FUN_!?"

Casting a fleeting glance at the white-haired slayer, she murmured an incoherent curse on his behalf, before retreating to bed.

* * *

Dilandau briskly slapped a towering guard's face, immediately wrenching the burly man from his panicky state as he apologized with a stutter.

" You! No---_all_ of you damn fools are _WORTHLESS_!!" Dilandau screeched, whirling around in a 360 degree angle to regard the cowering slayers murmuring amongst one another.

Dilandau released a bitter laugh that echoed through the pelting downpour gradually increasing to a rash thunderstorm.

" To think I thought you commendable enough to be in the ranks of my men!" Dilandau hoarsely cursed. " And here I catch you imbeciles slacking like the pitiful, disgusting asses you are!"

The man who'd been caught slumbering against the entrance doors to Dilandau's headquarters, bowed his head in shame.

The other soldiers witnessing their leaders outburst, faltered back; the only time he'd acted in such a maniacal manner was when part of his plans had been ruined.

Dilandau smothered a gloved hand down his stoic face, before his hand retreated to reveal a satanic grin with two rows of glimmering white teeth.

" Are--are you alright Dilandau Sir?" A soldier in the distance bravely asked, eyeing the boy who began to cackle in an insane manner.

" Alright!? Why wouldn't I be!? I have a herd of damn _fools_ for slayers!" Dilandau's laughter ended, allowing his speech to be taken seriously, then again everything he'd said was to be.

Before the men could sputter in their defense, Dilandau abruptly whirled and returned inside his headquarters.

" Get back to work you fat oafs!" Dilandau shouted, before slamming the doors behind him with a resounding slam of steel.

Drenched in rain, Dilandau irritably strolled upstairs to the second floor where his and all the other rooms were.

" Those good for nothing--" Dilandau hissed, reaching the top step and slamming his right fist into the wooden handle.

" _DAMN IT_!!" He hissed painfully, before he began to laugh uncontrollably; perhaps it would make the throb in his hand go away, or perhaps it was simply because Dilandau switched moods so much in such a short time, he had come accustomed to doing so when he had to other resolve left.

Hell, the last he'd do would be to cry or complain. Maybe shout and slap around his slayers, but never cry. He was too good for that.

Crying was for the weak and pathetic who couldn't handle small things. But he, he had been through far enough to find anything that any ordinary person found distressing, to be a simple crack in a sidewalk.

Angrily he strolled down the hall, clutching his bruising hand. This time, he'd broken a bone or two.

That's when he heard it. The moon girl. _What's this?_ Completely forgetting the disjointed bones of his right hand, he edged closer to the room Hitomi stayed in.

A sly smirk crept along his lips. _Crying? How utterly pathetic for her to be weeping over that ignorant bastard Fanel! _

With his left hand, he pushed the doors open, entering the moment they flapped apart and banged into the walls.

Hitomi bolted up in bed, shrieking when she saw a lean shadow approaching with a pair of red eyes leering heatedly in her direction.

" D-Dilandau?" For once she hoped it was the slayer and not some psychotic murderer out on a kill.

_What am I saying!?_ Hitomi thought, incredulous. _Dilandau **is** a psychotic murderer!_

" Who else," He purred rhetorically; she had grown familiar to his aloof tone that oddly ended with a sensual flick of his pink tongue.

" What are you doing…..here?" She blurted, warily watching him come closer till the moonlight shedding in from the opened window, lit his frame and seemingly added a floresant glow to his white hair and an eerie flicker to his red eyes.

" These are my quarters are they not?" He murmured, keeping his voice relatively low to intimidate her with the velvety quality.

She shuddered, clutching the silk sheets to her chest more firmly. " I mean…what are you doing _here_?"

" In…my room?" She added quickly.

" I am allowed to enter any room to which I desire," Dilandau spat. She realized she was beginning to dangerously trek over forbidden territory.

" Of course," Hitomi whispered.

With a heaved sigh, he fell at the edge of her bed where her feet barely reached, brushing against his forearm from beneath the comforter as he extended the pale limb to rest on her covered knee.

" Your hand!" Hitomi instinctively scooted closer, picking up the bandaged appendage to inspect the protruding portion of skin where the bones in his hands has disjointed.

" Damn it! Don't push so damn hard!" He bellowed, intending to yank his hand from hers, but she held firmly.

" How else am I suppose to fix it! I have to push the bone back in place!" Hitomi muttered.

" Well do it another way!" He shouted, jerking his head to the side and away from her viewing.

She inwardly laughed. _So the famous Dilandau **can** feel pain? This is something new…_

" Stop looking at me like that!" He spat in enraged command. She eyed him with a raised brow.

" I don't need your damn pity," He snarled, keeping his eyes firmly hooked on the opposite side of her.

" Trust me, it's not pity," She assured, digging her fingers more purposely in his hand. He shrieked in response.

" I said not so hard! Are you deaf!?" He screeched, finally shifting his head around to glare at her.

" Thank you," She whispered.

He gaped a moment, but not long enough for her to see. " What?" He demanded.

" For freeing Van," She explained, restraining her eyes from wandering to his as she steadied her attention on repositioning the disjointed bones in his hand.

He scoffed. " Don't think I did it because I had a sappy guilt trip like you,"

She glared. _That's what I get for thanking him. Why do I bother?_

" However," Even as she worked on his badly bruised hand, he leaned forward till his breath tickled her ear and neck.

" I did it for _other_ reasons," He followed the statement with an impish chuckle. " I'm sure you are aware of this reason,"

She squeaked when his tongue slipped out to flick at her neck, before his teeth and lips tainted her slender neck impulsively arching back.

With force, she pushed her thumb roughly against the protruding bone, guiding it back into place with a pop.

" What the hell did you do that for!?" He roared, tearing his mouth from her neck to tend to his hand throbbing with intense heat.

She suppressed a laugh. _How else could I get you off my neck?_

With a calm face she replied: " There, all fixed. Of course, it'll be bruised for a week or so,"

" I could care less," He muttered, massaging the fragile bones of his hand.

" And I could care less that you let Van go for _'other reasons'_. I'm just thankful you kept your word and did it,"

His eyes drew into slits. " And you'd better keep yours, slave," he smirked, baring his straight white teeth.

" I like the sound of that," He nibbled her earlobe briefly. " _Slave_," He purred, before moving away to smugly grin in her direction.

Sarcastically, she asked: " Oh, then let me guess, from now on I'm going to have to call you '_Master_'?"

" You catch on quickly. As of tomorrow you _will_ address me as '_Master_'; and do not think I'm jesting. I'm quite serious."

With a tight jaw, he drew her eyes to him. " Understand?"

She nodded with an angry shrug of her shoulders. _Yeah…….whatever._

Standing with a clank of armor, he curtly regarded her from his towering stance above. " Go to bed,"

Before he'd completely vanished from her room, he added. " With how much I'll be ordering you around, you'll need as much energy as possible, _moon-girl_," He chuckled mercilessly, before exiting with a loud slam of the double doors.

Hitomi kept her hands at her sides, suppressing her wiggling fingers from pulling out her hair. _He can be so---so **rude**!!_

_But it was worth it. Van's probably safe by now. I don't care if I have to endure Dilandau's stupid deal. I'll be his 'slave' as long as I can repay Van for all those times he's helped me._

__

__

* * *

Dilandau foully sagged into his bed, allowing his armor clad body to sink into the silken sheets. Staring up at the ceiling, he rested his left hand on his forehead, while bringing up his other to study the moon-girls meticulous nursing. She'd done a good job of positioning his bone back in place, even when she had no experience in the field.

_For God's sake, she could've made it worse! The twit!_ He muttered a slurred curse. Even if it still hurt, the throb was quickly leaving and he was grateful for that. Of course, he'd never admit that to her. The last thing he intended to do was praise the girl for fixing a small glitch in his bone structure.

_A girl who** use** to belong to Van, but now belongs to** me**._

Dilandau laughed quietly to himself. _You've lost your chance Fanel. The girl's mine now. And I plan to put her to good use._

__

__

_

* * *

_

__

__

_A/N_: I know! Slap me if you will; this chapter was pointless and short. But there was some interaction between Hitomi and Dilandau! Lol, and no, I don't plan on having Dilandau _rape_ Hitomi. For God's sake, put _some_ trust to the guy!

Although I'm at a point where I don't know who to pair Hitomi with. Seeing as at times she's always thinking of Van, and at others, she's worried for Dilandau ( mostly his hand, lol ) Maybe a triangle? Now that would go into history. A once in a life time D/H/V. But I plan to only pair her with one of them, sadly. And as you might have noticed this is _suppose_ to be a D/H, so I intend to make it end that way, unless miraculously I'm nice to you guys and I let her get with both by having alternate endings! Heh. _FAT CHANCE_! But tell me what you think!

Read and Review! It does the body good! XD


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: No I don't own Escaflowne. If I did Hitomi would get with all the bishounen in the show!

* * *

****

SEEKING TRANQUILITY

* * *

" _LET ME GO_!!" The fierce shouts were unignored by the eavesdropper wearily pacing affront the room from which the shouts were coming from.

" Damn it I have to go back!"

The screams regressed till an eerie silence strained the listener to lean in and concentrate on the conversation threatening to brew under the secretive whispers.

" I have to go back. I _have_ to!"

The soothing melodic voice of Allen appeared, gentle and reassuring as he spoke to the other occupant in the room with him.

" Listen Van. As much as I want to go back as well we _can't_. We'd be putting you in danger,"

" _I DON'T CARE_!!"

" Listen to me, Van!" Allen voice rose in pitch, his patience wearing to a shred of desperation.

" You have to recover. Until then I, and the others, can _not_ allow you to risk your life out there."

" Don't you get it!?"

Merle coward, her ears flapping down against her skull as the shrill scream from Van shot through her ears in a painful, hysterical cry.

" Hitomi's in danger! I was supposed to protect her!"

Silence. Then Allen's baritone voice, laced in understanding, fell within the room.

" At this point, in your state, there's nothing we can do now but wait,"

" And let her die!?" Van snapped abruptly.

Merle could picture the posture of the lanky angel, jaw tight in anger, maroon eyes alit with fury and shame, cheeks flustered, hair disheveled, lips cracked apart to reveal grit teeth.

" She _won't_ die," Allen reprimanded; Van was foolish to think Hitomi, of all people, would give up so easily.

" Just get out," Van's bold tone had died to a feeble whisper, almost pleading.

" Van you can't lock yourself in---"

" _GET OUT_!!"

Merle wobbled back, shooting away from the door when it burst open. Allen stalked out, blonde wisps of hair flaring about him as the force of the doors arose a gust of wind against his agitated expression.

" He's so damn stubborn," Allen muttered, letting the doors slam shut behind him.

His eyes, bright and blue, were dull with the streaks of exhaustion, coarse lines creasing his lips in a taut, grim line.

Merle blinked, studying the towering man held of grace and beauty.

His hair, a brilliant blonde coat of silk, hallowed his narrow jaw, slim neck connected to the broad masculine shoulders held high in defiance and confidence.

" How is he?" Merle whispered, warily stepping out of his path to waddle beside him as he found himself stalking through the hall toward his quarters.

" He wants to go back. He blames himself for Lady Hitomi's situation," He murmured.

He stopped, Merle mimicking his movements as she halted on his right, hands cupped near her bosom.

" What's wrong, Allen-sama?" She squeaked, wary of the elegant man's dismal expression.

" If we must, Van will be restrained from leaving his quarters,"

" You mean….so he can't go back to---"

Allen cut her off, voice curt. " No. He'll only endanger Lady Hitomi in doing so; there's no telling what Dilandau has in-store for her,"

" Y-You don't think….?" Merle resisted finishing the statement, as her own fear projected a dreading sense of foreshadow.

Allen shut his eyes a moment, head tilting down slightly as he let out a haggard breath. " I'm not sure. All we can do now is wait. We can't rush these things,"

Merle nodded weakly in understanding. " I just hope she's alright,"

* * *

" Ah, I see you've decided to grace us with your presence,"

Dilandau and his dragonslayers sat at the rectangular table where they dined quietly in awkward silence.

Hitomi padded into the expanse of the dinning area, eyes wandering from the many faces of the boys' seated around Dilandau.

Hesitantly her eyes drifted to the silver-haired boy, smirking wanly in her direction with his head tilted to the right, propped by his open right hand tucked under his cheek.

" _Sit_," He commanded, eyes briefly lowering to the empty seat to his right before the red globes, dancing with the vibrant speckles of intrigue, rose to meet her own.

Complying to his wishes, shoulders stiff, eyes alert, Hitomi eased herself into the seat beside Chesta not bothering to take the one he had cryptically pointed her to with the simple motion of his eyes.

Dilandau's jaw tightened. _Little wench. She should know not to disobey me._

It was almost like she was teasing him, purposely contradicting him by finding herself slipping into the chair, reserved for a dragonslayer, on Chesta's right.

Ignoring the heated stare Dilandau bestowed upon her from across the table, Hitomi directed her attention to the boy sitting next to her, poised in a reserved manner as he shyly ate from the plate of food set in front of him.

" Morning, Chesta," She supplied a warm smile along with her greeting, unable to resist the comfort the boy's presence brought, especially with Dilandau staring at her so……._implicitly_.

" M-Morning, Hitomi," Chesta replied, voice shaky as he noted the silver-haired boy's penetrating glare.

" Did I say you could speak, Chesta?" Dilandau purred, red eyes lingering on the boy.

Chesta stiffened, before proceeding to shake his head in response to the boy's rhetoric question. " No, Dilandau-Sir,"

" And did I not mention speaking with the _little wench_," Dilandau hissed, eyes moving back on Hitomi with a stinging rage. " Would not be permitted,"

Before Chesta had time to respond, Dilandau had risen from his seat, flustered in rage.

" I will deal with you later! Get out of my sight before I tear your limbs right from your damned body!"

The other boys' occupying the table stiffened and bowed their heads.

Chesta tensely stood, the wooden seat screeching back against the ground before he dismissed himself with a bow, then vanished from the area.

" Little pest," Dilandau muttered, lowering himself in his seat.

Hitomi glared at him. " He didn't do anything,"

Dilandau's eyes were on her in a matter of seconds.

"_What.Did.You.Say_?" He spat, grounding the words through grit teeth.

Hitomi hardened her green eyes on the handsome boy.

" You heard me," Her tone was airy, but held a sense of challenge; he would be foolish to miss it.

A chuckle rose in his chest, before he laughed loudly, head thrown back.

" And who are you to tell me what _my _men do?" Dilandau snapped once his eerie cackle had died down.

" Someone who knows better, that's what," Hitomi bit back.

She knew she was practically handing him her head on a silver platter, but she wasn't going to let him get the best of her, or her friends for that matter. She _did_ consider Chesta a friend after all.

" Get out," Dilandau growled suddenly, so abruptly she thought the order was directed to her, seeing as his eyes had yet to remove from their intense study on her face.

When the dragonslayers remained still, Dilandau's head whipped in their direction, eyes flaming. " _GET THE HELL OUT_!!"

In a minute the Dragonslayers had evacuated from the table, scampering off in various directions to return to their daily routine and scout the castle, armored feet clanking loudly in the after beat of their intermingled voices.

Hitomi swallowed; she was alone with Dilandau.

" So, you think you know better? Little moon bitch?" He had miraculously appeared behind her, head tilted down so he could whisper the cruel words laced with bitter sarcasm in her right ear.

Disgruntled by his proximity she sat up, arching forward against the table to avoid contact with the boy leant on her side.

" As a matter of fact I do," Hitomi challenged, tone apprehensive.

Dilandau smirked, red eyes sparkling with delight; he loved a good challenge. Especially coming from the green-eyed beauty.

Hitomi gasped when his arms tangled themselves around her neck, draping dangerously close to her breasts covered by the flimsy nightgown he'd given her.

She gasped, unable to hold back the sound; she was a little more than shocked by his actions!

Dilandau chuckled lowly before flicking the side of her neck with his tongue, the act almost erotic. Hitomi leaned forward in an attempt to get him off her, but the movement only stimulated him as he tightened his arms bound loosely around her neck.

" What's the matter?" He purred, nipping her neck with lulled eyes, " Afraid you'll lose?"

She jolted in her seat, only to be forcefully shoved back down.

" Ah, ah, ah," Dilandau smirked. " I on the other hand am enjoying myself."

She was faintly aware of his injured hand covered in the white gauze with expertise, noting it needed to be changed as the blood stains had seeped through .

" Do you want me to change your bandages?" She offered, voice hushed; this was a rather smart exit in avoiding his question as well as the awkward silence that had passed between them over the past minutes.

Dilandau chuckled, the sound barely making it past his lips pressed faintly to the side of her neck.

" Don't change the subject," He snapped, voice hoarse.

" I wasn't I was just--"

" Don't you know when to shut up?" He spat, removing his arms and stepping back.

Though offended by his words, she was overjoyed that he had detached his arms from around her, she was beginning to think he was enjoying having them there _too_ much.

" Get up," He ordered curtly, moving back and providing her enough space to scoot the chair back and rise.

He grabbed her right forearm, whirling her around so fast she almost fell into him. He kept a steady grip on her, guiding her out of the dinning area and into the halls.

Whether it slipped her mind or she was more concerned with where he was taking her, she realized she hadn't eaten anything since the night prior.

_Where's he taking me?_ Deep in thought, her concentration wandered from his lanky figure beside her, keeping her intimately close to his left side.

She stumbled when he made an abrupt turn, stirring her from her reverie to realize he was pulling her along the stairs to the second floor.

" W-where are we going?" She sputtered, tripping slightly.

He dragged her up the last step before he headed to, what she'd guessed, his room.

" Where else?" He snapped, agitated.

She bit her lower lip, nervously watching him barge into the room in front of him, before yanking her inside and slamming the doors closed behind them.

" Finally," He muttered, releasing her arm and striding toward the bed.

" Some peace and quiet," He smirked and turned to face her while settling on the edge of the bed near the center.

" Come here," He commanded, voice stern as he spread his legs slightly and leaned back with the support of his arms beside his hips.

Hesitantly she approached, stopping two feet in front of him; it was the closet she planned on getting near him without feeling uncomfortable or nervous.

His left hand extended in a flash, yanking her in his lap.

" W-what are you doing!?" Hitomi snapped, eyes wide in alert as she found herself tumbling into his lap.

" Stop asking so many damn questions!" He snapped, before his annoyed features calmed to a remotely solemn one.

" Now, where was I?" He mused in a slur, before his eyes swept up her body in mute calculation, then landed on her placid complexion; the color from her face had seemingly drained by his actions as well as the realization that she was straddling his narrow hips.

" Ah, I remember now," She tensed when she felt his hand settle on her hip, stroking her side through the thin fabric of her nightgown.

" You've seemingly forgotten our little deal," He murmured, eyes concentrated in a dull slant on his hand's movements.

" Wha--what do you mean?" She choked out, eyes wandering down to his hand moving further till it rested on her thigh.

" The sacrifice you made for little prince_ Fanel's _freedom," he spat, sneering the name of his rival.

Hitomi swallowed. " I remember," She countered, tone firm.

" Good," He muttered, moving his left arm around her waist and pulling her more securely between his parted legs.

" What first my little toy?" He moved his right injured hand behind the base of her neck, ignoring the pain it brought as he proceeded to bring her head down till their lips brushed.

Hitomi's breath caught in her throat. _H-He's going to kiss me again!_

" Say it," He ordered suddenly, voice edging on a whisper. " Tell me how bad you want this,"

Teasing her into submission he began twining her hair in the fingers of his right hand buried against the nape of her neck, while the other reached up to fondle a delicate breast.

Hitomi gasped, eyes wide. Shakily she panted a reply, " Why are you doing this?"

" Enjoying my prize for freeing that bastard Fanel," He mumbled, almost absently, drawn in his task, squeezing the soft mound cradled in his left hand.

Hitomi flushed, cheeks colored in a bright red.

" That's right," Dilandau continued torturing her breast, his other hand lowering till it rested on her lower back, pushing her firmly against him.

" Fanel could never please you this way, could he?" Dilandau mocked, looking heatedly at her, stopping his movements.

Hitomi opened her eyes that had closed sometime during the intimate touches.

" W-what?" She could barely manage to decipher his words, the fogginess clouding her mind dispersing till she was completely aware that she had been enjoying this.

_What's wrong with you Hitomi! _She chastised herself. _How could you enjoy this!? Don't you realize who this is!_

" Isn't that right?" Dilandau prodded, demanding she answer; he always wanted to be better than Van in some way.

She looked away from his searching eyes. " I-I wouldn't know. Van and I---we--never---" She couldn't bear to finish.

She dreaded the day she had to admit her feelings for Van were unrequited. At least, in her eyes.

" That so? Then you are a virgin," Dilandau's grin grew. " All the better. I wouldn't mind being your first," His hand returned to her breast, fondling it once again.

Hitomi gasped, not even given time to register his words and snap at him before he, using his injured hand, pushed her head down till their lips crushed in a searing kiss.

Hitomi shuddered, gasping, unconsciously allowing his tongue access as the pink muscle probed her mouth.

Dilandau ravished her mouth, overpowering her with fierce kisses. Her taste was sweet and foreign.

He pulled back, his tongue slipping out of her mouth and back into his own as he stared at her.

" You're mine now," Dilandau muttered, eyes glazed with the peaks of lust and passion. " You will please me and only me,"

With that he kissed her again, rougher, with an uncontrollable hunger to claim her. But he'd wait, as impatient as he was to brand her as his, he'd wait for the right time.

Why not kill two birds with one stone?

He kept his wounded hand at bay, not wishing to move it too much and strain himself as he let it drape on the back of her neck.

His left hand fell away from her breast, only to slip though the opening of her collar to capture the bare breast in his palm without the restraints of her gown.

He relished its soft texture and warmth, as well as its heaviness. She wasn't big, but to him she was the right size.

Hitomi shuddered as the cool air nipped at her bare collarbone, the top of her gown sagging down her shoulders.

His lips retreated from hers, only to wander to her neck where he intended to mark her. Unconsciously her head lulled to the right, allowing his mouth easy access as it trailed a path of hot kisses down the left side of her neck.

Dilandau was addicted. Her taste, her skin. Everything about the girl was like a drug, one try and he wanted more till he either went insane by his own obsession, or he was fulfilled enough to move on.

But he had a feeling he would never be satisfied with one taste.

" You belong to me," Dilandau murmured against her throat, briefly pulling away to nip at her lower lip.

" Say it," He commanded, eyes thinning to slits.

Obediently she answered. " I belong to you," But in her mind she wondered why she was letting him control her like some fancy doll he intended to keep locked away in his room like a selfish child.

" Who do you belong to?" He prodded, nipping her lip harder.

Hitomi groaned. " You."

" Say my name!" He snapped, voice rough.

" I belong to you Dilandau-sama,"

Dilandau smirked. " Good; you're smart to not disobey me," He dragged her lips into his own, caressing them with light flicks of his tongue, lathering her's in moisture.

At first he merely wished to use her as a pawn for his plans, but now, now that he'd been given a sample he wanted to experience her completely. Wanted to be the first to touch her like he touched her now.

" You'll not touch or let another man touch you besides me. Is that understood?"

Hitomi blearily nodded her head. Why did he sound so possessive? Wasn't he just using her for his own pleasures? Or was it more?

" Why does it matter…..?" She dared to ask.

In one swift movement, on his behalf, she found herself pinned to the bed beneath him, straddling her hips while restraining her arms down above her head with the use of his good hand.

" Because if I catch anyone touching you, I will cut off their little damned heads and feed it to the dogs!" He spat, eyes burning in a brutal rage.

She swallowed. " Oh,"

The rage in his expression died. Drawing his head down, placing it in the crook of her neck to inhale her sweet smell, he chuckled to himself.

" I'll be damned if another man touches you," For emphasis he pressed himself against her from above, his hand releasing her to grab a handful of her short honey locks, the other rested on the mattress by her head.

Weakly, almost debating whether to or not, Hitomi wrapped her arms around his strong broad shoulders rested against her bosom.

Dilandau glared at her. " What the hell are you doing?"

" Hugging you…." She replied, hoping her efforts had not gone to waste and the simple act would make him more comfortable in her presence.

Dilandau lowered his head, eyes half-lidded. _Why the hell is she being so damn nice? _

" I'm not a fool," Dilandau spat, keeping his head on her shoulder. " I know what you're up to."

" What?" Hitomi frowned; she wasn't up to anything! " I'm not up to anything," She countered aloud.

He laughed bitterly. " Don't act stupid! You're trying to get on my good side in hopes I'll let you go,"

Hitomi cringed at his harsh words. _Why would it bother him whether I'm faking it or not, anyway?_

" What do you see in that bastard Fanel, anyway?" He demanded, lifting his head to glare intently at her, awaiting her reply.

" What do you mean?" She would normally laugh at a question like that to lighten the mood and rid her nervousness, but in Dilandau's presence she wasn't so sure it'd be appreciated or ignored.

" Don't forget your place," He muttered suddenly, climbing off her, sitting back on the edge of the bed where he appeared to be taking off his boots.

" What's that supposed to mean!?" She cried in offence.

" Exactly what it sounds like, wench," He spat, never removing his eyes from the task at hand as he threw the black boots at the floor.

" For a moment I forgot why I didn't like you," She mumbled, unaware she'd said it aloud.

" Good. Hate me, I could care less. The feeling is quite mutual," He stood, shredding off his shirt with visible difficulty.

Despite the situation, and his anger, Hitomi stood, after fixing her gown and pulling it back up, walking up to him and preparing to assist him.

" What now!?" He snapped, sneering down at her.

Hitomi glared up at him. " I'm just going to help you! You looked like you were having trou--"

" I'm fine!" He spat, interrupting her.

" Fine," Hitomi huffed out, arms crossing. " Be that way. I won't bother helping you again,"

" Don't you ever shut up!?"

Hitomi turned her back to him, not bothering to answer.

" Don't ignore me! Answer me!" He roared.

Hitomi held in a laugh. _First he wants me to be quiet, and now he wants me to talk! Will this guy ever make up his mind and stick with it!?_

" I'm just doing what you said and not talking," Hitomi replied, before preparing to leave.

He roughly pulled her back. " I didn't say you could go!"

" Well I'm tired and I'd very much like to go to sleep!"

" I could care less! You're staying here till I say otherwise!" His breathing was ragged, face flustered in regressing anger, the fire burning in his eyes dying down to a small flame.

Frustrated, she stared up at him; she didn't have time for his stupid control games! " Well I'm going to my room whether you say so!"

He grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her back into the bed. " You're staying here; get used to sleeping with me,"

" What!?" Her cheeks inflamed. " I-I can't sleep with you!"

" Says who!?"

" Me! I-It's just not---I_ refuse _to!"

Dilandau laughed, head thrown back. " You will sleep with me, in the same bed from now on, whether you like it or not!" He screeched.

Hitomi winced. Boy did that boy know how to scream!

Hitomi blinked. " Wait….that's it?" She'd thought for sure when he'd said _sleep_ with him…….well….you know!

" Just lay in bed with you?" She added, perplexed.

He scowled. " What else!?" She was glad he hadn't caught on to her misinterpretation.

Then again when it came to life she was never dealt the lucky hand.

A smirk settled on Dilandau face; he'd caught onto her mix-up and he was more than pleased. Stalking up to her, leaning over her with his hands settling on the mattress beside her hips, he sneered at her.

" Don't worry, I intend to do with you as I wish,"

Hitomi, flabbergasted, blushed.

" And it requires two people and a bed," Dilandau added, voice and expression too serious for the phrase he'd just said.

It was almost eerie.

His eyes lowered to her lips before he moved back and away from her, standing up. " Get in bed, I'll be there soon,"

Hitomi huffed. " What if I'm not tired?"

His jaw tightened. " If I wasn't mistaken you just said you were. Now do as I say!"

She looked outside. " But it's still morning…."

" I don't care if all of Gaia is under attack! _GET IN THE DAMNED BED_!"

Hitomi squeaked, quickly getting under the blankets, making sure to nestle in the far right hand side, as far away from the left side where she could only imagine he'd be sleeping.

She watched him fumble a bit to undress himself till he was only clad in a pair of red slacks.

She couldn't help herself from admiring his lanky physique and the way his back muscles contracted with his movements to shred off the armor ensemble.

Disregarding the clothes on the floor--he would send one of his slayers to pick it up--he stalked back toward her, eyeing her as he did.

Hitomi swallowed; his eyes had a way to express what he wanted and right now she wasn't so sure if she _liked_ what she saw.

He climbed on the bed from the edge at the far corner, before he crawled toward her with a wan smirk.

" Like something you see?" He sneered, settling atop her and pushing her completely on the bed.

Hitomi gasped. " Get off! You don't weigh ten pounds you know!"

He wasn't heavy for his height, but compared to her it was somewhat heavy, especially with him sitting on her stomach.

_Like some---some weirdo stalker._ Hitomi couldn't help but add in thought.

" The only way to keep that mouth of yours shut is by force it seems," Dilandau drawled, hovering above her after extracting his hips from off hers till he was poised on his knees on each side of her legs.

" W-what are you---_mmpth_!" Before she could get it all out, he'd clamped his lips over her's, silencing any further argument or protests on her behalf.

Eyes wide, arms frozen under his bare chest, she squealed when he grabbed her hips and lifted them up off the bed.

" Put your legs around me," He ordered huskily against her lips, breathing in haggard pants mingled with her own of shock and terror.

She complied, wrapping her legs around his slim waist while he adjusted his body between her thighs.

_Oh God, what am I doing!?_ Squirming against him with the last strings of dignity hanging low, she pushed against him

Dilandau scowled, pulling his lips off hers to glare at her.

" What the hell is your problem!?"

" I-I--I don't---just---I want to sleep!" How was she supposed to tell him, of all people, she was afraid of being intimately involved with guys?! He wouldn't understand, as long as he got the pleasure he wanted from his '_toy'_, all was well for him.

" What's wrong?" He smirked, before adding with delight. " Afraid of me?"

" N-No!"

" I don't like being lied to!" He screeched, backhanding her lightly across the face, whipping her head to the right.

Hitomi cringed. _I'll never get him! One minute he's almost decent, the next he's slapping me around like some toy!_

Angrily, not bothering to look at him as she brought a hand to her stinging cheek. " I _hate _you,"

" Don't hate me. Be _afraid_ of me," He spat.

" If I remember well you are to do everything I say. I didn't free that little shit Fanel," He stopped to calm his nerves and cease the shaking of his body.

" ….to not '_enjoy'_ my prize. Deal with the consequences. You knew well the territory you were crossing. Don't piss me off by acting like you don't know what I mean!"

" I-I want to go back to my room,"

He laughed. " Avoid the subject? I don't think so," A stern expression settled on his features. " I let him go. Now you obey my every word."

He shoved her down into the mattress, pinning her by her shoulders with his hands. " I don't like being lied to either; keep your end of the bargain or I'll kill Fanel _myself_,"

He lowered his head till his lips grazed her earlobe. " Then we'll see who you'll run back to,"

Hitomi held back a sob. " Why are you doing this? I never did anything to you."

He laughed, lifting his head back up to let his red eyes linger across her face. " Because I do whatever I want to whoever I want,"

" It's wrong, you know!" She snapped. " It's wrong to use and hurt people for your own entertainment!"

" Good!" He bellowed, gritting his teeth behind a smirk. " Then they'll know the pain I went through!"

" W-What are you talking about!?"

" Do you think I had an easy life!? Do you!?" He dug his fingers into her shoulders, making her cry out in pain.

" I never said that!" She strained to speak through the pain numbing her forearms.

" Of course not! How would you know the pain and sufferings of life! You've never had to do anything in your whole damn life!"

" You don't know that! You don't know_ me_!" She angrily countered, expression fierce.

" I don't need to. Because we all know precious '_Van'_," He mocked, calling his rival by his proper name like she'd done countless times. " He'll always come to your rescue,"

" That's not true!"

Dilandau released her, staring at her with a crude expression, chin cocked slightly.

W-why won't he say anything? Why is he staring at me like that!?

She looked away. _He's right Hitomi. You made a deal. He kept true to his, you keep true to yours. No matter how horrible it is._

" You're right," She mumbled, almost absently as her eyes dulled over. " You freed Van……and now I have to keep my word,"

" And don't forget it," He hissed, grabbing her arms and pinning them above her head as he bent his head down to nuzzle her throat.

" If you'd obey me like you should be I wouldn't have to hit you now would I?" He looked back up at her, briefly eyeing the bruise forming on her right cheek.

He was beginning to think he didn't know his own strength. That or she was delicate and easily bruised.

She avoided his eyes. " Right. Of course," She dully mumbled.

" Don't be mad," He cooed. " You deserved to be taught a lesson. Don't you agree?"

She winced when he lowered one of his hands to brush it down the red side of her face. She nodded her head, not daring to answer.

" You'll do as I say won't you? You won't defy me will you?" He gently stroked her cheek, turning her head and forcing her to stare up at him.

_He changes so fast._ Hitomi thought, desperately holding back tears of frustration, anger, exhaustion.

She shook her head. " I wont…." _It's like he has multiple personalities and I can't keep up…_

He kissed her softly, lowering his hand to cradle her right breast in the palm of his left hand. Hitomi sighed against his lips, letting his tongue roam in her mouth and brand her with his taste of fine wine.

She closed her eyes. _I'm sorry Van. I'm sorry I let you down……everyone down. But….. I have no choice. And I've never broken a promise and not kept my word, no matter the consequences._

What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

A/N: Well that was one long chapter! With lots of Hitomi/Dilandau scenes! And yes, you all may think Dilandau is cruel but that's how he is!

He'll get better in the later chapters! Promise! And Hitomi has weird taste in guys! As for Van he plans on saving Hitomi. But does Hitomi want to be saved? Is she covering up her feelings toward the pyromaniac by saying its all for the deal?

And what about Dilandau!? He's so possessive of her, its got to mean something! XD And normally he hits things he likes. Lol.

And no Dilandau is not going to force Hitomi. He doesn't intend to go all the way with her until the end. Which will be a lemon between them. But that's not for awhile. And don't forget this _IS _a Dilandau/ Hitomi. Sorry Van fans! He's great but there needs to be more Dilandau/Hitomi fics out there.

_If_ I feel guilty I might think of doing an alternate ending. So chins up! There is a slight possibility!

Ciao! And remember. **_READ AND REVIEW!!_**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**_SEEKING TRANQUILITY_**

**_

* * *

_**

She was sick of it. Sick of this place. Sick of _him_.

Hitomi lay in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling in thought. There were times she did wish Van would come flying through the window, where he'd scoop her up from the bed in his arms and take her away, away from this place, from _him_.

Dilandau was, by far, the oddest person she'd met. There was no way to describe him without sounding like _you_ were crazy. At times he treated her with respect, as if he'd grown on her during her time there, other times he'd sneer and make fun of her in front of his slayers to belittle and humiliate her, and then there were times that he acted so much like…..

_Like Van……_She squeezed her eyes shut tight, gripping the sheets unconsciously in her fists. And all at once she pitied, hated, and adored him

She hated his cruel side, pitied the side he rarely showed, a side of him that was almost childlike; vulnerable, quiet, and then she adored him when he treated her like a person, looked at her with respect and equality and maybe even a love of his own.

_Who am I fooling?_ Hitomi thought, sighing, turning her head to the side, away from the side Dilandau slept on. Her eyes fell forlornly to the window that gave a small view in the dark outskirts of this foreign world she'd become to love and hate_.It's all just an act. _

_How can someone like Dilandau turn good completely?_ It wasn't possible, not in her standards. Sometimes she almost believed it was, but when he was in one of his foul moods she would laugh at herself for even thinking it.

_Am I selfish Van? For wanting you to always come and get me? _Maybe Dilandau did have a point. Maybe she relied too much on Van, and never fought for herself.

_I wonder if he hates me right now? Van, can you forgive me? I don't know why I did this……why I even pitied him in the first place. But I feel like he deserved a second chance, as crazy as that sounds._

She sat up; the humidity was getting to her. Slowly, trying not to wake Dilandau sleeping quietly beside her, she pushed the blankets off her, climbing out of bed.

She gave a shiver, realizing it was actually quite cold in the room. Standing, arms wrapped around her, she quietly made her way across the room, bare feet padding.

In the past days, she'd find herself waking up in the middle of the night guilty and mad at herself all at once for even being in this situation, feeling Van's eyes constantly watching her, waiting for her to make a mistake.

_I know! I'll get something to drink. That'll cool me off._ Hitomi thought.

Dilandau sat up, startling Hitomi who was about to make a run for it and hide before he saw her.

_Too late! _She thought His eyes were open, glazed and distant.

" Please….." He whispered, so soft she thought it wasn't Dilandau; he was a loud, confident speaker.

" I-I didn't mean to….." His teeth grinded together, as though he was battling his emotions and keeping them in check.

Hitomi swallowed, daring herself to answer. " Dilandau? W-who are you talking to?"

His eyes stayed still, blank and dull. " I just…..want to be my own person………" His head fell down and Hitomi began to worry and freak out.

What was going on? Was he……. _Is he sleep talking! _Hitomi's eyes widened in realization, before she drew closer, ever so slightly, catching a few of his hushed words as his head remained down.

" Don't you understand…….I just……_I JUST WANT TO BE MY OWN PERSON_!" He bellowed, head shooting up, eyes slanted in rage.

Just before Hitomi could figure any of this out, he'd fallen back asleep. Crashing backward and into the mattress that bounced beneath his fall.

_What….what just happened? _She was almost frightened by what she'd seen. He looked so lost, so unlike the person she knew he was, then in a flash he had turned into the Dilandau she knew and saw.

She was almost frightened by what she'd seen. He looked so lost, so unlike the person she knew he was, then in a flash he had turned into the Dilandau knew and saw. 

She debated if that glass of water she was thirsting for was more important than waking up Dilandau to see if he was okay. She wasn't a selfish person, but she also wasn't an idiot; God knows what he was capable of when he was woken up in the middle of the night.

Sighing, hating herself for being so understanding, she found her legs guiding her to the side Dilandau slept on.

He was sleeping on his back, head tilted to the left, rather her right, hair loose from its normal slick look, fanned out across his forehead and right cheek.

She found herself just staring at him, his features barely visible in the dark room. She could make out the smooth porcelain skin, his eyes were shut with strings of his bangs scattered across them. His lips, a soft natural pink color, were slightly opened to let out the hushed breaths of air.

In that moment she realized Dilandau never looked more real. He_ looked _alive.

She gave a furious shake of her head. _Stop staring. With your luck he'll wake up, think you're trying to kill him and end up strangling you or worse!_

Her hands found their way to his shoulder, where she began shaking them in hopes of waking him up.

" Dilandau……wake up…..come on," She frowned; this guy wasn't budging! He was either a deep sleeper, or was pretending to sleep and ignoring her.

" Come on, wake up," She insisted, shaking more firmly at his shoulders. He looked like he was breaking out in a sweat. Was he having a nightmare or something?

She gritted her teeth. Oh she was going to wake him up! " Van's here, and he's going to take me away," She whispered, almost hissing, leaning in his face so he would hear for sure.

" _WHAT?_" He sat up, causing both their heads to collide and send Hitomi stumbling back and on the floor, whereas Dilandau fell back on the bed with a thud.

" Oww….." Hitomi rubbed at her forehead. What was his head made out of! Bricks?

Dilandau sat back up after recovering from the blow, before glaring at Hitomi still collecting herself from the floor.

" What the hell is your problem?" He screeched, voice rising in pitch and volume.

Hitomi clapped her hands over her ears, glaring at him. " I can hear you know!" She shouted back.

His eyes narrowed. " What do you want? Can't you see I was sleeping!" He gave a furious curse under his breath.

" You were sleep talking, and you sounded scared! So I figured you were having a nightmare, so I decided to wake you up!" She shot back, standing and dusting off her gown.

Dilandau sneered. " What the hell about? And who gave you the permission to listen?" He demanded.

" I was just worried!" She screamed, face red in anger and embarrassment. Her eyes grew wide. Was she going nuts? Had she said

Dilandau made a disbelieving sound, similar to a scoff and bitter laugh.

He didn't say anything, his head refusing to turn in her direction. Hitomi's lips drew tight, forming an agitated line.

Finding his silence as permission for her to speak, she went on in a softer voice. " You sounded lost…..and scared…."

Reluctantly he turned his head, but his expression wasn't pleasant. " Are you accusing me of being some pathetic wimp?"

Her shoulders stiffened, bundling. " No! I'm just telling the truth! But I guess you don't care right?" She turned her head to the side, not willing to face him.

He laughed, but it was neither happy nor sad. The sound was low and distant. " Who are you to tell me what I care about?"

She stared hard at him, lips in a frown. " Because you only care for yourself. And it took me awhile to finally realize it, but I did, and I'm glad I did," She turned on her heel.

" I didn't say you could leave!" He shouted. His face was flustered from anger.

" Who are you to stop me?" She snapped, not bothering to stop, turn, and face him.

He climbed out of the bed after tearing the blankets off him in a not so gentle manner, before he approached her with quick and angry strides.

His hands went fast, grabbing her shoulders and forcefully turning her around. She stared nervously at him, but wasn't about to let her guard down.

" Where would you go?" He demanded, voice raspy. " My slayers would kill you in seconds. And if you made it past them you'd be killed out there."

" It's better than being here," She snapped hotly, shaking his hands off her shoulders.

He let her go, a smirk making its way to his face, but it looked forced, strained, as if he was trying to cover up another emotion.

" I already told you, you're staying here unless I let you leave. But don't get your hopes up, that won't be happening anytime soon,"

She turned her back to him again. " Well good for you!" She sounded childish, but she was tired of yelling and her throat was sore from all of it.

" Didn't I make myself clear!" He spat, reaching out to grab her arm and pull her back before she got too far and too close to the door and leaving.

" I'm just going to get a glass of water!" She cried in frustration, turning around to glare at him.

" Do I look that stupid? Do you take me for some God damn fool?" He snarled.

" I'm telling the truth! If you don't believe me than why don't you come and see for yourself!"

" I think I will," He shoved past her, walking out of the room where he waited impatiently by the entrance.

She stared at him quietly, bothered by this. _I didn't mean that…….I wanted some time to myself. To clear my head and get away just for a bit. Not end up with him!_

She sighed. " I wasn't being serious,"

" I could care less," He snapped. " From now on I will accompany you wherever you go,"

" _WHAT_?" She screeched. " You can't do that!"

" Oh, but I can, and I _will_,"

" You're not my babysitter! I'm not a child! I don't need you to hold my hand and make sure I don't run off and get hurt,"

He chuckled darkly. " I could care less if you get hurt. But I won't allow you to try any foolish tricks and escape,"

She bit her lip, angered and hurt by his words. _So if a car ran over me, he wouldn't care?_

She drew in a deep breath, releasing it in a loud breath. " Of course you wouldn't, you're not Van,"

" What did you say!" He bellowed, the look of insanity and rage returning to his face.

She turned to face the bed. " What does it matter?"

" How _dare_ you compare me to that…..to that damn little fiend Fanel!"

Hitomi screamed in shock and surprise when she felt him turn her around, then backhand her hard enough to send her to the floor.

Her hand went to the stinging red cheek. " You're nothing like him, you're just a heatless jerk. I can't believe I thought someone as cruel as you could change."

He shook the hand he'd hit her with, he'd used so much strength that it even hurt him. He stared quietly down at her.

She stood up, her eyes avoiding his, her hand overlapping the welt on her right cheek.

" I can't believe……..I actually thought I could be your friend. I'm an idiot for pitying someone like you," She walked over to her side of the bed and sat down, not bothering to lie down and get under the covers.

Dilandau stayed still, silent, blankly staring at the spot she once stood. Why, why did she confuse him so much? He hated her so much, hated her because she was in love with Fanel. She cared for that bastard more than anyone and he couldn't understand why.

And after all the things he'd said to her, done to her, and constantly berated her for her friendship with someone like the likes of Van, she still wanted to befriend him, change him for the better, help him through his problems.

_Even after all that…….. _His jaw tightened.

" I'm tired of fighting you….." Hitomi whispered. " I'm sure you'll be happy to hear it, but I give up. It's not worth this……" Hitomi kept her eyes to the open window.

Why, why wasn't he enjoying this? Dilandau's hands drew into fists. Why wasn't he proud of himself for finally breaking down the one thing that was most important to Fanel? For destroying her inside out till she nothing but another one of his slayers; a lap dog who did what he said.

His thoughts were broken by Hitomi's sudden movement toward the window. " You're right, Dilandau, I'm nothing but a coward who relies too much on Van…."

He wanted to say something cruel to her, to assure both himself and the sickening feeling in his gut.

He couldn't stop himself. " Of course I'm right, I always am,"

She laughed, but the sound was dead and lifeless to his ears. " Of course you are…"

He gritted his teeth. Why wasn't she arguing back? Why was she being so cooperative? It just wasn't her! She was faking it all just to get him to leave her alone.

Why did she always act like she cared? She was almost like a nurturing mother, taking care of his injuries, and whenever he had a nightmare, she'd wake him up and try and soothe him.

But he didn't want that, he didn't want her pity, her friendship, her sympathy, her hate, her love. He wanted none of it. In fact, he wished he'd never met her. If he hadn't he would've never felt like this.

He felt mentally ill, lightheaded and weak in the legs. _Why_ _would she want to befriend me? After all I've said and done? After all she's said and done?_

" Just shut up!" Dilandau screeched, clapping his hands against the sides of his temples to ease the throbbing in his head.

Hitomi stared at him, wondering what was wrong with him.

" Dilandau? What's wrong? Are you okay?" She was supposed to be mad at him, for hitting her and treating her like dirt, but she couldn't help her instincts to just hold and protect him from whatever was doing this to him.

Dilandau furiously shoved and cursed at her when she tried drawing him into her arms.

" Don't touch me!" He shouted, futilely fighting her. All at once he wanted to be embraced, and loved and cared for by this woman he'd grown on, and another part of him wanted to rid himself of this feeling and get her as far away as possible.

He fell back in his crazed haze to push her off, bringing her crashing down with him.

He slapped her hand away when she offered to help him up by the mere gesture. " Leave me alone!" He hissed, picking himself up and off the ground.

He didn't bother looking at her to know she was moving around him. At first he thought she was going to try to escape, and he couldn't help but look back.

She was kneeling behind him, arms open and waiting. She wasn't forcing him this time, but rather letting him decide.

" What? Do you actually expect me to hug you?" He clamped his mouth shut from further insults when he noticed her look, her arms lowering to her sides.

" Why would I?" She stood, but before she could get to her feet completely, Dilandau had roughly yanked her back down, pulling her into his arms.

" Don't…." He muttered, eyes half-lidded.

" I thought you..."

" Do you ever shut up?" He snapped, but nonetheless he shut his eyes and held tighter to her. He felt safe and secure for once.

She didn't say anything, and he didn't bother looking up to see if his words had hurt her. He pressed his face against the smooth skin of her collarbone that the gown didn't cover. She smelled clean and pure, like rain-water and pine trees.

" How can you treat me like this after all I've done?" He asked, voice low and raspy.

Hitomi sighed; he was in his depressant mood. " Because I care, and you're like a friend to me. You just need a good push here and there…."

He scoffed. " We'll never be friends. We're enemies,"

" I know," He realized her arms were still by her sides.

" Put your arms around me," He ordered. She did so, slowly, wrapping them around his upper back. He sighed, eyes slightly opened again.

" You smell good……" He muttered.

" T-Thanks.."

" I wasn't saying it as a compliment," He snapped. She sighed. " I know,"

" Why do you care for someone like me? Don't you realize I could kill you? That I'm using you?" As he said these words, he felt unsure of himself. Was he still using her? What would happen if Van did somehow manage to get past his slayers and take her away? What would he do?

_I'll never let that happen._ He growled in thought, tightening his arms possessively around her.

" I'm not sure myself," She whispered, eyes cast toward the window. She didn't know whether or not she wanted Van to rush through the window and rescue her like old times.

_Just like old times…… _Hitomi repeated in thought, not really concentrating on what Dilandau was whispering to her. Probably more insults.

" _Well_?" Dilandau snapped, glaring up at her to find her blankly staring across the room to the window. Looking hopeful, and at the same time scared.

" I'm talking to you!"

Hitomi looked at him quickly. " Sorry….." Her voice sounded distant, as though she were just coming out of some trance.

He let her go, a foul look on his face. " Thinking of _him _again?"

His eyes thinned. " He'll never love you back,"

" W-what?" Hitomi stared at him.

" He'll always be too busy to ever notice you're really there. You're a fool, an idiot to think he'd fall for you…"

Hitomi rose to her feet, now towering over him. " Why do you always bring that up?" Did he get a kick out of making her feel worse than dirt? That no-one, not even Van, would love someone like her, someone who was just…..

" Ordinary, that's all you are," Dilandau continued, standing to his full height as well, now staring down at her.

" There's nothing special about you. You're just an ordinary girl with foolish fantasies of marrying a prince one day."

Hitomi lowered her head, shutting her eyes, trying to block out his words.

" You're nothing to him. Just a friend, that's all you'll ever be…."

" Stop…….Please just….." Hitomi sucked in a breath. " Just leave him out of this……"

" Don't you wonder….?" Dilandau drawled, circling her in slow strides. " Why he saved you those countless times? Was it really because he was worried? Or was it something else?"

" What are you getting at!" Hitomi snapped. How could he accuse Van of…..of _using_ her! Van wasn't like that!

He let out a soft, mellow chuckle. " Because……if you died, who would tell him how to use the pendant? Who would predict the future for him? Hmm….?"

A smirk stretched his lips across his face. " That's right, you don't answer because it's true, isn't it? Fanel isn't as perfect as you think……is he….?"

" _STOP IT_!" She screamed, clapping her hands to the side of her head. " You're wrong. Van's the greatest guy I know…he'd never hurt me. _Never_,"

Dilandau stepped back, an angry look on his face. " You're an idiot like all the rest. You think everything is a happy ending. Well let me tell you, it isn't!"

" You're wrong!" She countered. " How things turn out is _your _choice! No-one else's."

A sneer crossed his face. " You've been filled with lies; life has and never will be happy,"

" Because you choose to make it like that!"

Dilandau laughed bitterly. " Then you're saying I wanted this life? Wanted to be some damn experiment to please others? That I wanted to not have my own life, be my own person? Well!_ DO YOU_?" He was practically screeching now, throat tight and jagged with the veins of distress.

" Then let me help you!"

" I don't want your help!"

Hitomi grabbed him by the shoulders, noticing him stagger a bit from all the shouting. He looked drained, but he was refusing to surrender.

" I can stand myself! I don't need your help!" He tore from her grip, casting a nasty glare her way.

She tried grabbing him again, but he was a fighter and stubborn to boot, cursing at her and calling her cruel names in an effort to get rid of her.

But Hitomi was relentless. She wasn't giving up on him. Not let. Raising herself on her tip-toes, she resorted to her last option.

She kissed him.

* * *

Merle let out a squeak, barely managing to stumble out of Allen's way as he fled from Van's room at a hurried pace, sword clanking at his side.

" What's wrong?" Merle asked, frantic. " Is Van-sama okay?"

Allen didn't stop, intent on getting down the hall in record time. " He isn't in his room,"

Merle gasped. " No…Youyou don't mean Van"

" Yes," Allen bit out. " I don't know how he did it, but he got out."

" There's only one place he could be headed," Allen whispered.

Merle blinked back tears. _Van you baka! How could you leave like that in your condition?_

_

* * *

_

A/N: dodges shoes, tomatoes and…PANTIES? O.oHey now people! I couldn't help it, this cliffhanger has GOT to be the best one yet! o muwhahaha!

Van: How could you leave it like that? I wasn't even in this chapter…crosses arms, clearly upset

Dilandau: Oh but I was……..and I wasn't alone……eyes Hitomi wedged between him and Van

Hitomi: noticing Van's eyes on her I have NO clue what he means! The guys crazy!

Yup…….well….hopefully you guys are pleased with this chapter, and not too mad about where I left it….heh…heh…

But don't worry, the next chapter will be better! I hope! . I wonder how Dilandau will respond to the kiss! ACK!

Van: glares at a wall

Dilandau: I've got a good idea……..why don't I share?

Hitomi: NO! No……that….isn't a good idea. Heh.

Van: I agree! If anyone, Hitomi should be kissing ME!

Dilandau: Oh? That's funny, because I could swear it was ME she was kissing. And might I add she FORCED me! I'm quite innocent in all this!

Hitomi gasp o LIAR!

Van: Nooo! Hitomi's MINE! cries

Hitomi: Aww……there, there Van….hugs him

Dilandau: Release her NOW, Fanel! That's my woman you're touching!

Van: laughs NEVER!

Hitomi: Ugh…..I'll never get boys……

Dilandau & Van: Hey! We're MEN!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

****

SEEKING TRANQUILITY

* * *

Hitomi pulled back, appalled at herself for returning the kiss. What had she been thinking? Were his lies really getting to her, did she actually believe he was good?

She wiped her mouth with a shaky hand, avoiding his eyes that burned in her face turned away from him. _I-I have to get out of here before I---before he does something again!_

" What's the matter?" Dilandau asked, taunting her to look at him, holding back a cruel remark.

" You liked the ones before," He added slyly, lips moving into a full-bloom smirk.

" I-I wasn't thinking," She murmured.

He laughed coolly. " That the best excuse you've got?" His eyes narrowed. " Don't play with me, you little bitch!" He grabbed her arm, giving it a hard yank, forcing her to fall against him.

" I know you liked it," He purred, breathing the words heavily in her hair, drowning her in his red eyes that glittered behind the stray silver bangs fanned across his forehead.

She shuddered, willing her eyes to tear away from his that glowed in the dark room like two windows. He smirked in satisfaction, before the expression was replaced with contempt.

"Answer me, damn it!" He was now screeching, beyond control and reason, looking crazed for a split second, jaw shaking with a twitch in his right eye. " Why won't you answer me?" He demanded, narrowly spitting in her face.

She finally looked at him, green clashing with red in a silent reply. " Just leave me alone," She shook her arm out of his grasp, only to let out a frustrated cry when he refused to let go.

His fingers tightened, leaving red imprints on her forearm. " You're not going anywhere, do you understand me?" He hissed, slowly, making sure she got the full message of his warning; either she stayed with him or risked getting killed escaping.

" Let me go!" She cried, furiously, eyes burning with fresh tears stinging behind her eyelids.

He pulled her against him, crushing her body intimately to his, grabbing both her arms and straining them tightly by her sides.

" I already told you," He hissed, breath shaky. " He's not coming for you, you belong to me, not him!"

Effortlessly she writhed and trembled against him, trying to get away, only to weaken herself from her attempts.

He looked directly at her, hiding no emotion in his eyes that seemed to dilate to red dots, a wild smirk on his face.

" You're mine," He breathed, the crazed look gradually leaving his face. " And you're never leaving me," He crushed her against him in a fierce hug, awkward and unintended as his arms seemed loose and frail around her shoulders.

She opened her eyes against his bare chest pressed against her burning cheeks, barely able to see his face crouched by her hair where it was buried, hidden from view.

" Why me…?" She croaked, so confused and angry.

" Because you were mine the minute I looked at you," He whispered, the hot air of his breath hitting against her left ear. " And you always will be," He inhaled deeply, pressing his nose deeper into the short honey strands that fell around her soft face.

Her eyes slowly drifted from him, caught by a movement near the open window to her right. She could've sworn---

Her eyes slowly fell on the window, the dark silhouette crouched on the window pain with their left arm supporting their weight from falling as they gripped the edge of the wall, looking as though they were about to leap into the room.

It couldn't be.

Her eyes widened. _It can't be_. She thought, too scared to think or even assume the person at the window was…

" Van…?" She blurted, melting under the heavy stare of the maroon eyes, silently watching her. Her lungs tightened, squeezing the remaining air out of her lungs, her mouth letting out a deep gulp.

Dilandau tore from her to stare at her, an angry and unfamiliar look burning in his eyes.

" _What.Did.You.Say_?" He spat.

He turned his head a fraction, following the direction of her eyes, only to pause at the familiar face and body ducked in shadows by the window, frozen, motionless, caught in what they'd seen.

Dilandau smirked, pleased by the visitor. " You're an idiot," He whispered, so calm and soft it seemed foreign coming from Dilandau.

The figure tore their eyes from Hitomi who stared back in horror, a hand over her mouth in mock-shock.

" You're not getting her back, I can guarantee that, _Fanel_,"

* * *

" Damn it," Allen's lips drew tight in an aggravated line. " We're too late, he's probably there by now,"

Panic rose in Merle's eyes. " What do you mean 'too late'?"

" Exactly what it means," Allen replied, keeping his voice calm and cool for her sake, as well as his; God knows what foolish acts Van might do to get Lady Hitomi back.

" We're not going after him?" Merle's ears and hair perked up in terror.

Sighing heavily, Allen sagged into the seat behind him, too stressed to relax as he sat tensely in the seat with his back straightened. " No,"

Merle gaped. " No? How can you say that? We have to go after him!" She cried, paws wailing about in a frantic attempt to get the young man's attention.

His blue eyes remained downcast, as though seeking an answer in the floor beneath his feet. " That's what I said,"

" But Van and…." She stopped at the exhausted look in his eyes as he finally looked up at her with a blank stare.

" There's nothing we can do. We have to trust Van, as much as I hate to say it," His eyes shut, a breath coming out between his lips in a dreary sigh.

I just hope Van knows what he's doing. He could very well be risking Lady Hitomi's life by going. That boy needs to think before he acts.

He resisted the urge to comb a hand though his hair, a habit he'd grown into when he was angry or frustrated.

Merle gulped. _I hope you're right Allen-sama…_

_

* * *

_

Van drew in a low breath, restraining himself from jumping into the room and tearing the two apart. He would have, and very much could have, if it weren't for the look she'd given him when she saw him.

Shock, horror, surprise. Did she not want to be saved? Was it too late to save her? Had Dilandau already filled her head with lies to gain her trust and earn her love?

His jaw tightened in rage and jealously. How could she let him touch her like that? Did she not care?

He let his legs stretch out, his feet connecting with the cold floor of the room, keeping his eyes on her at all times, trying to find an answer in her eyes, an explanation, anything to convince him she didn't want to be here and wanted to be saved.

Dilandau stepped in front of her, blocking his view and destroying the momentary connection he had with Hitomi.

Reluctantly he looked at Dilandau, meeting the boy on eye-level, even from a distance.

Hitomi watched them exchange a few words, but they seemed mumbled and incoherent, or perhaps she chose to block out what they were saying for the better.

She took a brave step forward, now standing beside Dilandau who looked angrily at her for moving when he'd told her not to.

" Van….Van why are you here?" She felt stupid for asking it, she knew why he was here, he was here to save her.

But he answered nonetheless. " I'm getting you out of here Hitomi," His soft eyes grew fierce when he looked back at Dilandau. " And away from him,"

Dilandau laughed loudly, the sound high-pitched and uncontrollable, before the sound came to an abrupt stop, looking so serious and solemn the next minute Hitomi could have been fooled that the laugh had not come from him.

The edges of his lips cracked. " You'll find it harder than you think to beat me, Fanel. I don't give up my things so easily,"

" She isn't some doll, you bastard!" Van shouted, balling his hands.

" Isn't she?" Dilandau murmured, eyes dull and hazy, before he smirked. " She's my doll, isn't that right?" He turned his head to the side to stare heatedly at Hitomi, a silent threat being passed from him to her, daring her to say no and go against his word.

She nodded faintly, too ashamed to look Van's way to see his reaction. He continued to look at her, expectant.

She swallowed hard. " Yes," Dilandau's smirk widened, before he looked back at Van in triumph.

" She doesn't need your saving, so why don't you go back to your stupid little kingdom, Fanel, and find another whore?"

Van's face grew red in anger, but before he could say anything, Hitomi was running to his side, shouting something to him he couldn't catch.

" You're bleeding!" She fretted, staring in horror at his back smeared in blood.

Van stood straighter, looking sideways at her. " My wings," He replied simply.

She brushed her hand across the fresh wounds at the upper middle part of his back. He grunted at the touch, before he turned around and grabbed her hand, eyes reassuring as he spoke low enough for just her to hear,

" I'll be alright,"

" But your back--"

" Its always been like this," He interrupted, stroking her hand in his appreciatively.

She nodded her head dumbly. She knew what he did, he'd used his wings to come up and save her without being caught, even if it meant…..

" Oh, God, Van, I'm so sorry," She sobbed, hugging him tightly to her, keeping in mind the boy's injured back where the wings had once been.

He bent his head, resting it on hers. " It's not your fault. I came because I wanted," He whispered, sincere.

Dilandau gripped the sword he retrieved only moments ago, restraining himself from slaughtering that damned king for touching her like she was his.

She's mine, damn him!

A smirk crept on his face. _I'll teach him to **never **touch what's mine!_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Sorry this chapter was short…..lol. But hey! You guys wanted an update fast so I had to supply! ;) Anywho, Van didn't see them kissing, he just saw the part where they were hugging. Or rather, Dilandau was hugging her lol.

****

READ AND REVIEW! XD It's good for wrinkles and it also makes the authoress, me, want to update faster!


	14. Chapter 14

****

SEEKING TRANQUILITY

* * *

" _STOP_!" Hitomi cried, stepping in front of Van and throwing her arms out.

But it was too late, Dilandau had already unsheathed his sword, running in quick steps toward Van just as she bravely blocked his path.

" Get out of the way you damn idiot!" He shouted, he was going so fast it was too late to stop, if she didn't move out of the way she'd get hit instead of Van!

Dilandau shut his eyes when the blade penetrated a thick fleshy object, and he feared it was Hitomi herself. Why didn't she move? Why was that girl so damn stubborn? Why did she defend Van? Why?

" _WHY_?" He shrieked, eyes wide in horror as he looked at the blade pierced deep in Hitomi's side, blood splattered across his face from the impact. With a firm yank he pulled the sword from her body, almost vomiting when he did when more blood spurted out, covering him in the warm, red liquid.

Hitomi crumbled to the floor, the sword no longer supporting her weight as her legs gave in and buckled, leaving her to fall into the hard floor, the pain unbearable as a stinging sensation ran from her stomach to every part of her body.

Van stood still in complete fright, his arms frozen mid-air where he'd prepared to move Hitomi out of the way before she took the blow, but it was too late, he was too slow, he couldn't save her, he couldn't get her out of the way fast enough, Dilandau had been too fast…..

_Too fast._...He repeated in thought, staring down at his hands as if he himself had done the horrible deed. His body was numb, his emotions were scrambled, he felt sick, his head hurt. Why couldn't he stop shaking?

_G-Get a hold of yourself…she'll make it. She'll make it!_ But not even he believed it when his eyes fell to the floor where Hitomi lay in a bloody pool, her face losing color quickly as she began to convulse.

" Hitomi!" He fell to his knees with a miserable sound, extending his arms to grab and cradle her.

" Don't touch her you bastard!" Dilandau screeched, punching Van across the face, sending him colliding into the wall behind him, nearly knocking him unconscious as he lay limply against the walls support with misty eyes.

" I hate you…" Dilandau hissed, glaring directly into Van's eyes as he pulled Hitomi into his arms, breathing hard to contain himself from killing that damned Fanel bastard that very moment.

His eyes fell to the girl lying limp in his arms like a rag doll, light and empty.

" Wake up you damn bitch!" He bellowed, shaking her roughly by the shoulders, her head flinging back and forth from the force.

He slapped her hard across the face. " I said wake up, damn it! _WAKE UP_!" He buried his head into her chest, sobbing hysterically, before he tossed his head back and began laughing uncontrollably.

" Wake up now…..I know you can hear me…" He stared down at her closed eyes and chalky complexion. When she did not answer or move, he began rocking back and forth, clutching her tightly to his body with his face hidden against her neck, chanting incoherently under his breath.

Van stared in horror. Dilandau had completely broken. Whatever held the boy together had shattered to pieces, leaving him completely unprotected and bare.

Dilandau stood on wobbly legs, cursing through his tears to hoist Hitomi's bloodied body in his arms.

" Damn it!" He grit his teeth, desperately trying to carry her to the infirmary on shaky legs. A woozy sensation of nausea overwhelmed him, the reek of her blood unbearable, suffocating him, forcing him to smell what he'd done, what he'd caused.

" Chesta!" He screeched, searching frantically for the slayer as his mind went on shutdown, forgetting the direction of the infirmary. He laughed when he almost tripped on his own feet, the sound insane and impulsive.

" _CHESTA!" _He screamed, sucking in a sharp breath when he started crying again. His emotions were out of wack, and he found himself being steered by the feelings bubbling inside him.

He laughed again, the sound scaring Chesta who appeared from his room, walking out to see what the noises were about.

" Hitomi! What happened to her?" Chesta gasped, leaping forward and catching Hitomi just in time as Dilandau fainted.

She was losing blood, and fast. Knowing Dilandau would be fine, he raced in the direction of the infirmary.

Please don't die Hitomi! I don't know what happened to you, but you didn't deserve it. Someone like you should never have this happen to them…

* * *

Van couldn't move, he felt like his strength had been sucked out of him, leaving him completely slack against the wall. His jaw felt like hell, but he cared less, perhaps Dilandau was right and this was his fault. He was to blame, he should've known Hitomi would do something like that, he should've known better.

He weakly banged his fist back against the wall with an angry cry. Why couldn't he protect her? Why!

" I'm so sorry Hitomi….it's all my fault…forgive me." Quietly he sobbed to himself, burying his face in his hands as he was left with the guilt and dread that Hitomi wouldn't make it, all because of him.

* * *

Dilandau opened his eyes slowly, the rustle of bodies and incoherent voices surrounding him in a distorted blur.

" Look! He's awake!" A voice cried.

" Be sure to tend to him while I'm out." A firm voice instructed.

Dilandau shut his eyes again, the nausea returning, even when, he realized, the blood stains had been wiped off his face and hands, his clothes exchanged with new ones.

" How do you feel Dilandau Sir?" A slayer asked, leaning in to sit in a chair beside the bed, overlooking the young teen.

Dilandau ignored the boy, keeping his eyes closed, his breathing calm. " Where's Fanel?" He hissed.

" We found no traces of him. He must have left before we came." The slayer explained.

Dilandau sneered. Just like Fanel to run away when things got tough. How could that bastard just leave? They still had a fight to settle. How could he run off when Hitomi was possibly….

Possibly….

" Dilandau, Sir…."

Dilandau bolted up, eyes snapping open, immediately recognizing the voice as Chesta's. His strength returned, he leapt over the bed, shoved the slayer aside and ran up to Chesta, slamming him against a wall with his fist curled in his collar.

" Where is she?" He demanded, pulling at the collar harder, cutting off the slayers air supply as he wiggled in discomfort.

" _WHERE IS SHE_?" He screeched, spitting in the boy's face.

" She-She's resting," He choked out, the air rushing out of him when Dilandau released him, leaving him to fall on the floor with a hard thump.

" Then she's not going to die…."

Chesta rubbed his sore neck, before meekly looking up at Dilandau from the floor. Never had he heard Dilandau sound so relieved about something. Did Hitomi really mean something to him?

Dilandau ran a hand through his tousled hair, his disheveled state making him look more mature, more handsome, his features hightened by the messy silver strands hanging around his face.

" Good, wouldn't want to have to look for another slave," He smirked down at Chesta, a laugh slipping, the sound shaky and forced.

Was Dilandau forcing himself to sound so cruel? Who was he trying to deceive? His men or himself?

Chesta stumbled back on the floor when Dilandau shoved him out of the way, allowing him to exit the room in quick steps toward the infirmary.

" You shouldn't bother her," Chesta managed weakly, standing, hoping to stop Dilandau from checking up on the girl. " She needs to rest as much as possible. That hit she took….was very fatal. It's amazing she didn't die on the spot."

Dilandau glared nastily at him. " I didn't ask for your opinion. I'll see her if I want to. Leave me the hell alone and do what you're supposed to be doing." He spat, turning his back on the slayer and walking down the hall.

Chesta sighed heavily, shoulders sagging. There was no stopping Dilandau. When he wanted to do something, it was wise to leave him be, and let him do what he wanted.

* * *

Everything ached, a stinging, burning sensation that consumed her entire body in heat, making her feel hot to the point of it being unbearable. The covers over her didn't help either, and she could do nothing to remove them, the slightest movement bringing on a sharp stab to her side where she'd taken the hit.

Her lips trembled, her eyes watered, but she held it all in, not wanting to cry and break down in her state. Shutting her eyes, she breathed in sharp, quick sucks of air, trying to concentrate on the coppery taste in her mouth and the strong smell of alcohol rather then the pain.

If anything, she felt like she was in a hospital, even the covers reeked of the stale peroxide. She didn't open her eyes when the door opened, assuming it was Chesta coming back for his hourly check-ups on her. She honestly had no clue how long she'd been in the room, lying in the bed, but it felt like hours, even days.

" C-Chesta?" She croaked, wincing when she heard how raspy her voice sounded.

" No." The person replied, almost snapping at her.

She opened her eyes in bewilderment. Could it really be…?

" D-Dilandau?"

He smirked down at her in a crooked fashion, an unusual gleam in his eyes that disturbed her enough to look away in fear. Was he going to kill her? If he did, he'd have no problems, she was too weak to defend herself, it would be an effortless fight.

She broke out of her trance when she felt the bed shift and sink down from his added weight as he took a seat beside her.

" Fanel's gone." He declared, looking her straight in the eyes.

Her eyes flew open in horror. " W-what do you mean?"

He chuckled, the sound bitter. " He's alive, so stop your damn worrying, it's annoying."

She swallowed the bile in her throat, staring at him nervously. " Then what do you mean…..I don't understand?"

He smirked, tilting his head to the side. " Oh, the bastard ran off like the coward he is. I'm not surprised. Fanel's always been unreliable…" He turned, facing her, a cool look in his eyes. " He abandoned you. Left you to die. He doesn't care about you."

" H-He left?" Hitomi bit her lip. Why would Van leave her? Didn't he care? Wasn't he worried about her?

" How…why?" She demanded, searching Dilandau's face for answers, only to find none.

" You should've known better. You should've listened to me. But everything was always about _him_. Van this, Van that. Your love for him disgusts me." He narrowed his eyes, glaring heatedly at her.

" Why do you look so shocked?" He demanded, a smirk breaking out onto his face. " You should've known Fanel would leave you, leave you here to die in the enemies hands. I must say---"

" Stop! Please, just stop!" She cried, covering her face in her hands, shaking her head frantically. It was enough knowing Van had left her here to die, but to hear it from _him_? She just couldn't take it.

She stiffened when she felt his hand move down the side of her face, brushing her hair aside to give his eyes a full view of her face.

" But it doesn't matter….." He murmured, voice scarcely low. " You're mine now, and you'd be wise not to disobey me. After all, I'm all you have left. It's obvious Fanel doesn't want you. Don't you agree?"

She sucked in a sharp breath when he leaned in and brushed his lips across hers, the touch startling her as his minty breath wafted her nostrils. The caress was light, a whisk of skin, his lips moving back and forth over hers, pulling her into the hypnotic dance till she was pressing her lips up against his in eager want.

She didn't know why, but it felt right. She shut her eyes, drowning in the sensations his lips brought, falling deeper and deeper into the caresses as her lips molded perfectly with his.

His unkempt hair tickled her cheeks, the white strands falling about his bent head like a cape, his red eyes half-lidded and cloudy, framed by the streaks of lust and desire as he crawled fully atop her, wary of her wounded side as he kept a good few inches above her, the kiss unbroken.

Hitomi inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of his hair and skin: peaches and rainforest. An unlikely mix from him.

Moving her head back against the pillow, the kiss was broken, allowing both participants to catch their breath, panting equally fast.

Dilandau leaned in again, pressing his forehead to hers, his eyes, half-lidded and lazy, boring deep into hers, and she was aware that he could possibly see into her very soul with such intensity.

" He doesn't want you," He breathed like a mantra, his lips brushing against her cheek. " He never has. You're nothing to him. Compared to the women he's been with, you're just a little girl with hopeless dreams."

Hitomi held in a deep breath, his words hitting her hard, more painful than the burning in her side. How could he say those things? He didn't know! He didn't know what Van was really like!

" Why…?" She demanded, voice weak, but she couldn't help it, her health was low, and she was left restless and drained of energy, even her voice failing her when she needed it most. " Why do you say those things?"

" Why?" She cried, tears breaking loose, filling her eyes like clear gems, settling at the corners of her eyes.

Dilandau got off her, sitting with his back facing her, eyes blank and dull, giving away no emotion.

" Are you happy!" She shouted, her voice throbbing in pain from overuse. " Do you like making me feel so, so…."

She shut her eyes tight, the tears spilling automatically, rolling down her cheeks, moistening her dry skin.

" ….worthless…" She concluded, voice so low she believed he hadn't heard.

" Why does it matter what I think of you?" He faced her, his eyes stone-hard, his jaw stiff.

_Because,_ She wailed in thought. _Because I know its all true…._ To Van, she was nothing more than a good friend, nothing more than that plain, average girl who would never stand out in a crowd, who'd never get him to look her way the way she wanted him too. The truth hurt her to the point of forgetting everything and fleeing back home.

Maybe it'd be best to leave this place, leave all of Gaia and all its memories with it. No-one wanted her. All she did was cause trouble. She moved her hand over her wounded side. She caused even herself pain. 

" I asked you a question!" Dilandau barked, grabbing her arm and squeezing it tightly in his curled fingers.

" Don't ignore me!" He shouted.

Hitomi cried out when his grip became unbearable. " L-Let go! You're hurting my arm!"

" Weak," He muttered, releasing her arm.

She rubbed her arm, feeling the familiar ache of a bruise forming. " Do you want to know the truth?" She shouted, sitting up in the bed, not caring that her side hurt like hell.

" What the hell do you think I've been asking---"

" I love you, okay!" She interrupted in a fierce shout, before realizing her mistake and turning quickly on her side, back facing him. She didn't know why she loved him, he called her names, slapped her, treated her lower than trash and was always messing with her head, yet she still did.

I'm such an idiot….Why? Why do I always fall for the wrong guy? What's wrong with me! Why do I always go for the guy that'll never like me back, or even treat me the way I should be treated! I hate my life! I hate it here! I want to get out…..I want…

A bright light enveloped Hitomi, the green rays coming from beneath Dilandau's clothing where the pendant lay. He still had it? Why?

Facing him, she extended out a shaky hand. " Please….give me….give me the pendant…"

He looked away from the pendant now in his hand, staring at her with an unexplainable expression. It wasn't what the pendant was doing that disturbed him, it wasn't that at all…..she had…..she had said she loved him. _Loved _him. No-one had ever said that to him. No-one.

Hitomi reached forward and snatched the pendant from him, taking the risk as he seemed to be trapped in his own little world.

Dilandau stood in horror, staring down at Hitomi who now had the pendant cupped in her palms, whispering under her breath.

" I want to go home…..take me back….please…"

He'd seen this before…..

" I wish I was back on earth!" She cried. The green light burst around her, blinding Dilandau who lifted a hand in an effort to shield his eyes. When he lowered his hand, he saw something he never wanted to see.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she was disappearing.

" What do you think you're doing?" Dilandau cried, reaching out to grab the pendant and take it from her before it was too late. Before she was gone for good….before….

He stared in horror, his hand going right through her transparent body. He choked on a breath, his eyes dilated. She was….

" Gone…" He fell to his knees, his eyes glued to the spot where Hitomi had just been sitting. She said she'd loved him…..after all those things he'd said….done to her. Why? It didn't make sense! Why would she love a monster like him?

And now, just like that, she was gone, gone for good. It was all his fault…all his damn fault! Why didn't he say something back? Why was he so stubborn?

_All this time…._ He fell forward, letting his face bury in the side of the mattress, a sound between laughter and sobbing bubbling in his throat as the tears fell freely. _All this time she loved me and I……_

He began laughing hysterically, head thrown back as the cackles ensued.

Chesta ran in, frantically searching for Dilandau to find the boy on the floor, an insane gleam in his eyes.

" Dilandau-sama!" He rushed to the boy's aid, only to be roughly slapped to the floor just as Dilandau found the strength to stand, the laughter gone, the smirk replaced with a gloomy, dead look.

" D-Dilandau…" Chesta cradled his red cheek, staring fearfully up at the boy, before his eyes drifted to the empty bed. Empty? Wait!

" Hitomi! Where's Hitomi?" Chesta cried.

Stepping over his fallen form, Dilandau walked out of the room, not once turning back.

Chesta stared back at the bed in fear. Where was Hitomi? And why…..why had Dilandau been crying?

* * *

" What the hell happened to him?"

" He looks horrible…."

" Did you hear about the Moon girl?

" No. What happened?

" We heard she vanished last night! Something to do with that magical pendant of hers!"

" How's Dilandau holding up?"

" The guy hasn't said a word since last night. It's like he's in some kind of trance."

Dilandau walked down the hall, the whispers among the slayers surrounding him bypassed, his deaf ears blocking out the mens voices. He walked through his headquarters blindly, eyes straight ahead, his expression aloof and solemn.

Upon reaching his chair in the main room on the first floor, accompanied by his slayers who were curious about his unusual behavior, Dilandau took a slow, languid position in the throne-like chair.

A brave slayer made his way to the front, a piece of paper crunched in his hand. " D-Dilandau sir..we…we just received note that Fanel and his men are planning on attacking us tonight…..w-what should we do?"

Dilandau remained silent, his eyes unmoving from the spot on the wall across the large expanse of the room, completely ignoring the slayer in front of him, seemingly looking right through him.

" D-Dilandau?"

The men gathered in the room began whispering and exchanging looks amongst themselves, truly disturbed by their leaders lack of response.

It was like he'd completely lost it.

Just what the hell happened last night?

* * *

Dilandau stared, standing like a statue in the doorway to the room once belonging to Hitomi, looking over the bed, still unmade with the faintest imprint of her body still visible in the mattress.

Squeezing the doorframe, he stepped in, oblivious of the slayers around the corner, staring at him with wide eyes.

" How long has he been standing there?"

" Hours, I think. He's been there since this morning after our meeting."

" What the hell is wrong with him?"

" What's he looking at?"

" Didn't that room belong to that moon-girl?"

" I think so."

Dilandau slammed the door behind him, shutting out everything, especially the voices of his men who apparently didn't know how to eavesdrop without opening their big-fat mouths.

Approaching the lone bed, he leaned over it, running his hand down the curvy imprint the knew belonged to Hitomi. Lying down on the bed, rolling on his stomach with his head buried in the pillow, sprawled on the side she slept on, Dilandau smothered himself in her aroma still present in the pillows and blankets, cherishing the distinct smell.

And for the first time, Dilandau wept.

* * *

****

A/N: Whew! Now was one heck of a hard chapter to write. Especially when I still have writers block! I hope you guys liked the chapters! A bit depressing---even made me cry writing it!--but trust me the ending will be a happy one, this isn't an angst story after all, its romance!

As for Hitomi, next chapter will show just where she is! I'm sure its obvious, but, meh! Sue me!….Really…don't…lol. As for Hitomi confessing her feelings to Dilandau, I know it was abrupt, but I guess that last kiss finally made her realize it!

As for Dilandau, I'm sure how he feels about Hitomi is obvious! He is a psycho path though, so I made his feelings about all this very…mixed. One minute he's laughing, the next he's crying. As for his reaction to Hitomi being stabbed in the beginning, Dilandau really doesn't know how to show love and care….so he just lashed out on her, when he really was afraid she might die!

Crowd: Aww…

Dilandau: Shut the hell up!

Hitomi: You're ranting too much!

Me: Oops, sorry! Well, sorry about the LONG wait guys. It's my fault…I have like five fics out at once. Lol. Real smart of me, huh?

Hitomi: Rambling…

Me: Oh! Right! Sorry! So…you guys know the drill.

****

READ AND REVIEW! XD


	15. Chapter 15

_**SEEKING TRANQUILITY**_

* * *

Four weeks. Four _long_ weeks.

Hitomi was surprised she'd managed to keep count after the first six days. After that everything was a white blur. This whole month had been agonizing for her; forced to lie in a bed that wasn't her own.

It was a _hospital _bed. And the smell in the air was horrible. She couldn't describe it, but it reminded her of a dentist's office: blood, metal, and peroxide. It reminded her of _him_. And how his actions had given her the wound on her side. The wound that was now a scar covered by a bruise.

When Hitomi had arrived back on earth, the exact spot she had left from--which had been her room--she found that she'd only been gone for two days. Thankfully no-one had been home at the time, so she had enough time to change out of her clothes and take a nice relaxing shower. Boy did that ever feel great. She felt like she hadn't had one in forever.

By the time she'd finished looking halfway decent, her mother, brother, and father arrived--all at separate times of course. When her mother asked her where she'd been, she lied and told her she had spent the weekend at a friends house studying and what not. And even though Hitomi knew her mother knew she was lying, she still didn't feel ready yet to tell her the truth. And she didn't think she ever would.

It had been another one of the few times--mostly when she came back from Gaea-- she had to lie to her parents. Not only that but she had to explain the huge gash in her side! When her mother had suspected something--it was so obvious with the way she'd been walking around the house with a limp--her whole family had rushed her to the hospital to get her medically cared for when they saw the injury.

And that's how she got stuck here. In this room, in this bed, with nothing to do but think of that ungrateful jerk back at Gaea who probably didn't even _care_ she was gone!

_I hate you Dilandau...I really do... _The sad part was she couldn't get him out of her head. Every time she slept she dreamt of him. Dreamt of her time back at Gaea with him. Sure it hadn't been a _pleasant_ experience, but there was just something about him that drew her to him. His personality, his strength, his determination. Everything she never really had.

Sure she was a determined person, getting good grades at school and still having time for track, but it was for all the wrong reasons. She only did good because she couldn't let her parents down. And she only joined track because Amano-sempai had been in it. Another stupid silly crush of hers that didn't last more than a month.

How did she go from perfect Amano with a nice personality and loving nature, to the psychopath Dilandau who needed a trip to a therapist _right away_?

Maybe it was _her _with all the problems. She was the idiot who fell in love with him. And then actually told him! Argh! She couldn't believe she'd _told _him!

"I'm such an idiot," She sighed, shutting her eyes and blocking out the voices down the hall of the nurses and doctors. She hated this place. It made her feel weak.

_Weak..._

**_You're weak..._ **He'd told her that right before she'd come back. And the bad part? It was all true. She _was_ weak. Weak for letting him use her and not doing a thing about it. Weak for letting her emotions get the best of her--like they always managed to do.

"Well I'll never see _him_ again!" She croaked, opening her eyes to glare at the ceiling. She squeezed the white sheets in her fists. She wondered what would've happened if she'd stayed and not left. Would he have laughed at her?

Hah, most likely. He loved making her feel like a complete fool. A worthless fool.

_Am I going crazy? Why am I still thinking about him! Argh. Stop itHitomi. Get over it. You'll never see him again._

_**Never.**_

* * *

Dilandau stopped on his trek to his room at the same door. Like he did every night before he went to bed. It was a habit, and like they say: old habits die hard. He couldn't stop himself from looking into the room every day, hoping that maybe, just maybe, _she_ would be there, smiling at him.

Keeping his face impassive, he continued down the hall. It had been three months. _Three. Months. _And not a sign nor hair of her. No-one spoke of her after the first week, even Chesta stopped asking where she'd gone, and now it seemed like her existence to them had died. Passed on.

He smirked. Heh, what the hell did he care? He was glad to have the nagging bitch off his back! He didn't need her. She was nothing more than a thorn in his side.

He entered his room and slammed it shut behind him, most likely waking or startling anyone in a mile distance, but he could care less.

He stepped over the pieces of glass across his room and sat on the edge of his bed. Earlier today he'd had another of his fits, breaking two mirrors in his room. But this time he didn't bother having it cleaned up. Leave the mess there. What did he care. He hated mirrors to begin with. Hated them because everytime he looked into them he saw the very reason _she_ had left.

With a rough yank he pulled open his collar. She was weak anyway. Running off back to the mystic moon like some damn, scared little mouse. Without so much as a warning! Damn it, he could have stopped her, done _something _to keep her here! And not because he cared, or needed her. She was nothing to him. He just wanted her to come back so he could have someone to slap and yell at.

She was just a doll after all. Something meant to entertain him and do his every bidding. He laughed, the sound shaky and off tune. Well to hell with her. If she loved him so damn much why hadn't she come back?

_**WHY?**_

In another angry fit, he stood and started ripping and tearing the sheets on his bed, screaming and laughing all the while.

_Stupid little..._

Shred. Tear.

_Worthless..._

Tear.

With the last remains of his strength, he threw the mattress across the room and into the wall where it collided with another mirror.

Mirrors.

He _hated_ them.

* * *

"Ow," Hitomi winced and bit her lip, looking away as the nurse injected her arm. She didn't know what it was, but they gave it to her often. It was probably some kind of narcotic to numb the pain in her side. 

She felt the effects of it begin to work after a good ten minutes while faintly aware of the nurse patting her arm with a cotton swab. Ugh, she could smell it. Peroxide.

The drowsiness hit her like a ton of bricks, and the pain was almost completely gone. "How much...longer?" She managed, eyes shutting--at least she could still talk.

The nurse seemed to understand her as she stood and began cleaning up. "A few more days and then you can go back home." She smiled, but Hitomi didn't see it. "Now just rest up sweetie."

Hitomi nodded. Yeah. Rest. That sounded good.

* * *

"Dilandau-sama! What happened?" Rushing in, Chesta eyed the room. Torn sheets everywhere, glass everywhere. 

"What did I tell you about bothering me?" Dilandau screamed, standing from his crouched spot over the shattered glass.

Had he been looking at himself?

Before Chesta could explain that he'd just been concerned--it was his duty to look after Dilandau--a hard slap sent him stumbling into the door he'd come in from, and onto the floor of the hall where some slayers had gathered in curiosity.

Dilandau shot the onlookers an icy glare. "Get the hell out before I cut your damn heads off!"

The slayers rushed off quicker than lightning. One thing was for sure, never take Dilandau lightly. If he said something, he meant it.

Chesta remained on the floor, his hand covering his cheek that stung and throbbed with the lightest touch. You'd think he'd be immune to the slaps by now.

"Come in here like that again and you'll regret it." Dilandau spat, walking up to him and sending a kick to the boy's side. He smirked when Chesta doubled over in pain, clutching his ribs, but not making a sound. If he did, he knew Dilandau would only beat him more.

"Pathetic." He laughed, turning and walking back into his room.

"It's because of her isn't it? Hitomi!"

The name froze Dilandau in his steps. Why? Why did her have to mention her _name_? He'd done so well to never say it. Never hear it, and now...

"Hitomi?" He repeated, bitterly laughing out the name so casually and calmly it seemed as if it hadn't affected him at all to say it. But on the inside he was aching, on the brink of losing it completely.

"What of her?" He asked, in the same calm and clipped voice. Like he didn't care.

"You miss her...don't you?" Chesta asked, warily standing and keeping a good distance between him and Dilandau. It wouldn't be smart to get too close to him when they were talking about Hitomi. Ever since she'd left the subject had been rather sensitive to mention.

Dilandau laughed. "You idiot! Why would I miss _her_?"

"I miss her." Chesta blurted, turning his back on Dilandau, forcing the tears to keep at bay. It wouldn't do to go off crying. If Dilandau saw, he'd beat him good and hard. "She was the only one you kept." And he walked off, staggering slightly in his steps.

Dilandau grinded his teeth together. What would he know? Only one he kept? Hah, what a damn joke! The only reason he let her tag along was because she was bait.

That's all she was: Bait.

* * *

"_You're pathetic. Just look at you. You're nothing."_

"_Why?"_

"_You're worthless. No-one wants you. Not even him."_

"_Him?"_

"_You think you're special? Well you're not. You couldn't even get him to look at you. What a fool. You're nothing but a weak fool."_

"_Why do you say those things?" _

_The response was a laugh, low and deep. " Because you're nothing, and I don't want you either."_

Hitomi shot up. "Dilandau!" She fell back against the bed when she realized she'd just had another bad dream. With _him_ in it again no less. She wiped her sweaty forehead and calmed her breathing. What did the dream mean? She'd been having the same one for the past few days. Did it mean something?

_It's just a dream, Hitomi. Get over it._

"Yeah, just a dream." She agreed, turning on her good side to stare at the open door to her room, the hallway empty and dark. What time was it anyway? She looked around to find no clock in sight. Sighing out loud, she rolled over on her back.

Great, now she couldn't get back to sleep. Why did this always happen to her? Suddenly, the most craziest thought occurred to her.

_The pendant! _She stopped searching her robe. _Ugh, it's__ probably in my clothes. _Honestly, what was the point of putting her in this ridiculous thing? It barely covered her thighs, and the material was like plastic.

_Hmm, I wonder... _She sat up and looked around the bed, only to spot her clothes clean and neatly folded in a chair in the corner.

Quietly, she tossed the blankets off her and climbed out of the bed. Ugh, what a relief. That thing was as hard as a brick. What kind of hospital was this? The Torture Hospital?

Weakly, she walked over to the chair and picked up her clothing. Sure enough it was there, buried deep in the pocket of her pants.

Carefully, she clipped the pendant back around her neck. After she did, the first thought that came to her--as stupid and as crazy as it was--was

_Dilandau_.

* * *

_Hitomi._

There, he'd said it. No big deal. Standing abruptly, wanting to get her off his mind, Dilandau decided to go for a walk. And, who knows, slay a few men. After all, he was bored, and he needed to keep himself busy.

Walking down the hall, he found his feet stopping at the door to the room that belonged to her. Hmm...one of the slayers must have closed the door. Those damn idiots. He told each and every one of them not to touch anything in the room, _including_ the door.

He pushed the door open with a sneer. He'd find out who did it and slice their head off.

* * *

Hitomi fell to her knees, suddenly feeling dizzy and disoriented. All at once she started having flashbacks of her and Dilandau together. Zooming by so fast she started to get a headache and feel nauseous. 

A white light enveloped her, and she felt weightless. When she looked down, she realized there was no floor beneath her. A black pit.

"Ahhh!" With a scream, she felt her body being hurled into another dimension. Like on a roller coaster she felt her stomach turn inside out and literally jump in her throat. The experience was all too real, and that's when she realized it. _I'm__ being sent back to Gaea!_

The voice of an elderly woman filled her head. It was the psychic her and Yukari had gone to see before all this had happened! Before Gaea, Van, and Guymelef's.

_When two minds connect, they will be reunited. _

"Oof!" She felt her body collide into something big and hard. Was it? Opening her eyes she realized it was a bed. But it wasn't just any bed. It was the bed to her room back in Gaea.

She swallowed hard. _Oh__ God. I'm back...with Dilandau._

* * *

Dilandau started to move away from the door when he heard it. 

"Oof!"

His whole body trembled. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. Quick as lightning, he rushed back and threw the door open all the way, only to stare face to face with Hitomi.

Hitomi jumped, startled, when the door flew open. She made a frightened sound when she saw Dilandau. He looked horrible, like his life had been sucked out of him. She gulped. Now that she was back, what would he do to her? After everything that happened...

"_I love you okay!"_

Oh God no, she had to get out quick before he asked--

"Hitomi."

She was surprised he'd called her by her name. She remained silent, unsure what to say, both mad and confused.

_How did I get back here?_

The voice of the psychic rushed back at her. "_When two minds connect, they will be reunited."_

Just what did that mean?

Reunited?

Two minds?

Connect?

She jerked away from him when he reached out to touch her. Was he going to hit her?

Dilandau grimaced. "Stay still damn it!" He ordered. He had to make sure, make sure he wasn't...

His cold fingers brushed against the warmth of her cheek. She was real. Not a dream.

She avoided eye contact and did not speak. What was wrong with her?

"Three months." He murmured.

She stared at him in wonder. " W-What?"

"What the hell are you wearing?" He demanded, eyeing her wardrobe.

Hitomi realized he'd said something else, but didn't bother pushing the subject and settled for answering him. " It's...a hospital gown." She blushed in embarrassment--she hadn't even have time to change her clothes.

"Why are you back?" He asked, his voice so low she feared he was in another one of his psychotic stages.

"I..." She swallowed. What could she say? She hadn't come back on purpose. It all just happened. And she still had no clue why! "I don't know." She answered finally.

He laughed, and it reminded her of the times he'd mocked her. "How can you not know!" He screeched, leaning forward and grabbing a chunk of her hair, pulling on it fiercely, forcing her head to jerk up and face him.

She slapped his hands away. "Don't touch me!" She scurried off the bed before he could grab her again, falling off the edge without realizing it till her back painfully landed on the floor.

He laughed, but it had no humor in it. "Idiot."

Standing up and ignoring the ache in her lower back, she warily stepped toward the door, before stopping her advance when he spoke lowly and threateningly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

" I didn't come back to be your stupid rag doll, Dilandau!" She shouted, flustered. "The last thing I wanted to see was _you!_"

She saw him flinch, before a smirk stretched across his face. But that was impossible right? Dilandau really didn't care what she thought, right?

"You can't escape." He whispered, watching her with such intensity it made her legs shake. "You'd never make it out alive." His smirk grew wider. "Not past my men."

"What use do you have for me?" She demanded, losing her patience. "It's been a month--"

"Three." He corrected sternly.

"A _month _back on earth." She snapped. "And you still need me to get Van? You can't be serious! Haven't you got another plan that _doesn't_ involve me?"

"No." He answered simply. He stepped forward, without her knowing it, until she was within his reach.

Hitomi blushed and squeaked in horror when his hand started lifting her gown up. "W-What are you doing?"

He ignored her and continued to pull the material up until her side was revealed. He let his cold fingers trace the scar. Hitomi winced from the touch, before she stared at him in wonder. Dilandau? Being gentle?

"It doesn't hurt anymore." She didn't know why she told him that. But she felt she _had_ to. His face just looked so...lost. She shook her head, shutting her eyes in the process. _I've _got _to be imagining things!_

"When I got back home I was taken to a hospital. I've been there the whole time since I left, recovering." She pushed her gown down, forcing his hand to move away from her side.

He sneered. "I could care less."

She sighed. "Look Dilandau, I know we left on bad terms, but can we just forget everything that happened? I'm really not in the mood to argue."

He glared at her. "No."

"What?" She blinked green eyes at him. "Why?"

"Didn't you hear me?" He snapped. "I said no."

God, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. "What's gotten you in such a bad mood?" She grumbled.

"Let's go. We're getting you out of those disgusting clothes." He grabbed her arm in a painful grip and dragged her out of the room and down the hall.

"Hey! I can change on my own you know!" She screamed, whacking his hands away when he started undoing her hospital gown.

"Shut up!" He ordered. Hitomi's mouth clamped shut. He looked...really mad right now.

Blushing, she felt his hands slide the garment off her, before his hands started tracing her sides. His touch was soft and careful, shocking Hitomi who watched, stupefied.

_Why's he being so nice? _Sure he still ordered her around like some dog, but he was being _physically _nicer.

She leapt back a good ten feet when he started tugging her panties off. "H-Hey! I said I can change alright! I don't need your help!" She didn't even want to _be_ here. With _him_. It was torture seeing him again. The stupid...gorgeous...jerk! Argh!

She looked away, blushing, a frown on her face.

"Are you ashamed?" He purred, coming up to stand at her side, one hand on her shoulder and the other wrapped around her waist. He pulled her close to him. Despite how much he wanted to deny it, and hate her for it, he enjoyed this. He felt truly...alive. After three long months he finally felt at peace. And the gaping whole in his chest seemed to vanish.

He shoved her away. "Take a shower. You reek."

"_HEY_! You jerk! I do not!" Flushing, she stomped off toward the bathroom nonetheless. She barely realized they were in a room she didn't recognize.

She stopped to stare. "Whose room is this?"

"Hitomi?"

Whirling around toward the door, Hitomi was shocked and overjoyed to see Chesta.

"Ch-Chesta? Is that you?"

He blushed, keeping his head down. "I-I'm glad your back .For whatever reasons...I'm glad."

She smiled. "It's good to see you too Chesta." She frowned. Why wasn't he looking at her? He was staring at her like she was...

_EEP! I'M NAKED! _Okay, so maybe she wasn't _totally_ naked, but still, she only had her bra and panties on! How embarrassing!

For some odd reason, she was relieved to find Dilandau stepping in front of her, blocking her from Chesta's view. Not like the boy was looking or anything.

Chesta looked up and caught the look in Dilandau's eyes. With an audible gulp he walked off.

Hitomi blinked wide green eyes. What was that all about? Dilandau didn't even say anything to him. She blinked again. Hmm, maybe Chesta just got embarrassed and felt like leaving.

_If he's embarrassed, I should _really _be ashamed! _Her cheeks flamed red.

"What are you waiting for!" Dilandau's voice cracked.

Hitomi bowed her head, not looking in his eyes. "Now I remember why I left in the first place." She walked off, but his hand on her wrist stopped her.

"You don't want to anger me." He spat, before he caught himself.

Hitomi broke his grip and hurriedly walked out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dilandau demanded, following her.

"I was stupid enough to let you step all over me before, but I'm not going to let you do it again!" Hitomi hated herself when she felt the tears leak from the corner of her eyes. Why did she have to cry? She quickened her pace.

_You're on track. Come on, girl! You should be able to out run him and all his slayers! You can do it Hitomi! _

But her side still hurt, and it slowed her down a great deal, now that she had to limp to avoid feeling the pain. She tripped in her haste to get away, but Dilandau caught her around the waist before she collided into the ground.

"Itai!" She shouted, feeling his armor dig into her ribs.

He loosened his grip immediately, but kept his hold on her. "I won't let you go. Not again." He hissed, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

Hitomi was overwhelmed. _Don't__ believe him Hitomi, he's just tricking you. He's using your feelings to get the best of you. Don't let him win!_

"I'm not stupid Dilandau. I won't fall for the same lie twice." She whispered.

He laughed against the skin of her shoulder. "Who said I was lying. And have you forgotten you're in nothing but your undergarments?"

Hitomi blushed_. EEP! _"Please let me go Dilandau. I didn't want to come back. I just want to go back home." Her lack of clothing was something she was surprisingly not concerned with at the moment. She just had to get away before she lost it completely. Feeling him so close to her was breaking her apart inside out.

"Why didn't you?" He demanded, whirling her around, forcing her to face him.

"Well?" He screamed, sending a slap to her face. He realized his mistake too late.

Hitomi did nothing, not bothering to turn her head back--as the slap had sent her head to the side with its force. "Looks like you already know." She whispered.

He gritted his teeth. "It's not..."

"Not what? Why don't you just leave me alone and use someone else for your stupid bait!" She wailed, turning around, ready to flee, but he held onto her, managing to grab her after she turned.

"_LET ME GO_!" She cried, struggling, but she was still weak, and she still felt drowsy from the injection at the hospital from before. She sobbed uncontrollably. _Have__ to get away. I have to get away!_

"Shut up and stop fighting me!" He screamed back, bringing her tightly against his body, holding her close as her back collided into his chest.

The name seemed to just come out, and she couldn't stop it. "Van! _Van_! **_VAAAAN_**!"

"Don't say his name!" He screeched, and before she knew it she was being slammed up against the wall, Dilandau's mouth on hers.

Hitomi gasped, her cries dying down. He was kissing her! She stayed completely still, unmoving, eyes open and wide in shock. She shut her eyes tightly. _No! No! NO! He's__ just doing this to keep me from leaving!_

"Mmmpth!" She tried screaming at him and fighting him off but he held her arms firmly at her sides, his mouth not allowing any coherent sound to escape her lips.

He finally pulled away when her felt something warm and wet fall on his cheek. Startled, he pulled back to see her crying, looking helpless and vulnerable.

"V-Van..." She cried hoarsely.

"Why do you still call his name!" He demanded, before a cruel and hateful smirk lifted his lips. "He doesn't even love you, so why do you call his name instead of mine?"

Hitomi gasped in shock. So he remembered her confession..

_I love you okay?_

She shook her head furiously. "Because Van treated me like a human. Despite him not loving me back, he treated me good!" She shouted.

He sneered. "So you'd rather be with him than me?"

"At least he loves me as a friend. You don't even look at me like I'm a human! You treat me like some disease! And you can't even love me! That's why I left!" Everything just seemed to be coming out and she couldn't hold it in. She couldn't stop herself.

"Being with you just makes it more painful. I feel like before, when I loved Van. He never looked at me the way I wanted him to. It's the same again! I told you how I felt, and all you do is toss me around like some used up rag doll!"

She got in his face. "And I'm tired of it!"

He laughed, looking like he didn't care, but he did. Why couldn't he just express himself right? He was so damn messed up. "Then maybe you shouldn't have come back."

"I didn't come back, I already told you!" She jerked her head to the side.

"Don't lie. You missed me. Admit it." He purred, caressing her earlobe with his lips, a smirk on his face.

More tears fell from her eyes, confusing Dilandau who stopped his actions. "I--I did. Maybe it is my fault I'm back here." She sobbed.

For once he looked startled, surprised even. His smirk widened. "Couldn't get me out of your head could you?" He mocked.

She avoided his gaze. "Just stop itDilandau. I gave you my heart but you didn't re--"

"I'm not giving you up, not to _him_." He hissed, interrupting her.

"It's not your choice is it." She snapped.

"You gave yourself completely to me when you confessed your feelings." He smirked. "Nothing will change that."

"Well I take it back! I _don't_ love you! I _hate _you! I could never love someone who--who treats me so cruelly!"

He glared heatedly at her. "You can't take those words back. It's too late."

"I can take them back whenever I want! And who knows, maybe I'll get with Allen or something!"

He slammed her into the wall so hard she felt like her breath got knocked out of her, literally.

"Allen Schezar?" He laughed the name. "He would never love a petty little thing like you. He's a knight, with a princess whose in love with him, what reasons would he have to go to you: a scrawny little girl with nothing special about her?"

Hitomi gaped in surprise. How did he know about Millerna? She shook her head. "You know what Dilandau? Your words mean nothing to me now! I was an idiot to actually let you get to me. Well I won't now!"

And without a second thought, she sent him a hard slap to the face.

Dilandau grabbed his cheek in horror.

"Now you know how it feels to be slapped around, Dilandau." She said, looking almost guilty about her actions. "I really am sorry Dilandau. I wish we could've been on better terms, but you just can't be nice, can you?" She hurriedly walked off.

Dilandau held his stinging cheek. Is this what she felt every time he'd hit her? Startled, he realized he'd gotten sidetracked in his thoughts, only to look up to see her gone.

"_HITOMI_!" He bellowed. Not again. Not again, damn it! It was all his fault. Why the hell did he have to go and say all that?

Not wasting another minute, he ran off down the hall at full speed.


	16. Chapter 16

_**SEEKING TRANQUILITY**_

****

* * *

****

Hitomi looked at the stairs weakly. She had to walk down all these? And by herself? Oh god, she'd never make it, not without tripping or something. At times like these she really wished she wasn't in another time, with no elevators!

_You can do it Hitomi! _Her conscious boosted.

Before she could make it down the first step though, someone grabbed her from behind, whirling her around and taking her into their arms.

Hitomi stared up at him in shock and horror. "D-Dilandau?"

His expression looked pained, like he was fighting an inner battle in his head. " Don't leave me." He whispered hoarsely. "Ever since you left I've felt so alone...so alone." He buried his head in her shoulder and cried.

Hitomi couldn't believe it. Was this really Dilandau? Or some imposter?

"W-What are you playing at?" She asked.

"I'm not." He snapped, but he didn't bother lifting his head up. He must be embarrassed to be seen crying, especially in front of her.

"Do..." _Don't fall for it, don't fall for it_. "Do you mean that?"

"Why would I say it if I didn't?" He sneered, but continued to keep his head hidden from view.

"Just because I make you feel un-alone, doesn't mean you have feelings for me Dilandau." She turned her head to the side, still not returning his embrace. " I need someone who will love me..."

"You love me, don't you?" He demanded, looking up, no tears in sight. He looked as though he was daring her to say otherwise.

"I-I..." She bowed her head in shame. _I'm__ such an idiot._ "Hai."

He smirked. "Good."

"W-wha--" Before the word was even out of her mouth Dilandau was kissing her, pushing her back against the wall as he devoured her mouth with his.

Hitomi shut her eyes. Somehow, deep down, she believed, _knew_ this was right, no matter how wrong it looked to everyone else.

She whimpered when his hand pulled her head back with a tug to her hair, exposing her neck to his mouth as he planted kisses from her jaw line to her collarbone.

When their lips parted for a brief second, she gasped his name. "D-Dilandau..."

Smirking, he crushed his mouth over hers again. He never knew his name could sound so arousing coming from her of all people. To think he hated and despised her in the beginning, wanting nothing more than to torture her--and in the process destroy Van--for scarring his beautiful face.

His tongue dove into her mouth, tasting her. With one hand still tangled in her hair, occasionally pulling at the short golden strands, his other wandered the curves of her body, brushing over her clothed breasts, down to her bare stomach, then her smooth, athletic thighs.

Hitomi weakly pushed him off by pressing her hands against his chest. "W-Wait...we can't."

"Why not?" He snapped, red eyes flaring. " You didn't mind all those other times."

She blushed, hiding her face from his view. "Even if I did love you Dilandau...you," She started.

"I what?" He demanded, eyes narrow and bright red.

She gulped. _Come__ on Hitomi, you can say it! _"You don't love me back."

He sneered at her. "Didn't think you were that stupid." And he roughly tugged her back down the hall with little struggle from her.

"W-Where are you taking me?"

" To our room." He answered firmly, giving her arm another hard tug, almost making her trip.

She blushed and stammered loudly, "O-Our?"

"Quiet!" He snapped, glaring at her, before he threw her into his bedroom, not caring that she fell on the floor in a half naked heap.

With nervousness she watched him tower over her. " D-Dilandau..."

"You love me don't you." He hissed.

He leaned down and hauled her up by the waist, ignoring her angry cries to be released, and he tossed her on the bed, a smirk on his face.

Climbing on top of her, pressing her into the mattress with the weight of his body, he grinned down at her.

"Show me how much you love me."

Hitomi gasped, cheeks red. "W-What do you mean?" He slid down the length of her body till their eyes were level, their breaths mingling.

He nipped at her neck. "Don't act stupid." He purred, then licked a hot, wet trail up her neck and cheek. Hitomi grimaced and tried to squirm away--she had no idea why he was doing this--but his arms held hers down by her sides, and his legs trapped hers, keeping her restrained to the bed.

"W-Why are you doing this?" She asked, forcing herself to sound calm.

He chuckled lowly. "Once I have you completely, poor little Fanel will simply _die _when he finds out his little fortune teller belongs to _me_."

"He's probably forgotten all about me...so why would he care?" She whispered, fighting back tears. From what Dilandau had said, she'd been away from Gaea for _three months_. What said Van wasn't already happily married to someone?

"Why did you wait Dilandau?" She asked suddenly, but still avoided eye contact.

He laughed bitterly. "_Me_? Wait for _you_? Don't be a fool!"

Hitomi winced. No matter how many times she told herself and Dilandau that his words had no affect on her, they _did_. A lot.

"So then..." She hesitated. Did she really want to know? "How many other '_toys_' have you had while I was gone?" Despite her voice being calm and gentle, she felt like one of those jealous girlfriends asking their boyfriends what they'd been up to while they were gone.

He laughed coldly and got off her. "I lost count after the twelfth one."

Hitomi bit her lower lip. So he was going to be that way was he? _Act__ like you don't care Hitomi. _She forced a smile. "That's nice."

But deep down she hated herself for asking, because now she really wanted to know if he was telling the truth, or trying to purposely get her mad and riled up. Either way she wasn't going to let this affect her.

She was going to teach Dilandau to never mess with her.

* * *

Hitomi forced herself to look uninterested when Dilandau strolled down the hall with two beautiful girls clinging on each of his arms, a grin on his face. But despite the attention they gave him, his eyes remained focused on Hitomi who was approaching from the other end of the hall with her head bowed.

No matter how hard she tried, he _knew_ she was watching. Smirking, he whispered into one of the girls ears, and she laughed out loud.

"Mo, Dilandau-sama, you can be so humorous." She giggled.

Hitomi's fists clenched. _You__ don't care you don't care. You're not jealous you're not jealous. I _hate _him!_

Why did he do this to her? Only two days after her arrival and he was completely ignoring her, giving every other girl _besides_ her his undivided attention. Was this some kind of cruel joke? Did he find her pain funny?

And after she'd told him she'd---She shut her eyes tightly when she passed the three, ignoring their looks. She didn't care if Dilandau was looking or not.

"Is she one of your servants Dilandau-sama?" The other girl asked, staring with wide eyes at Hitomi's retreating back.

He smirked. "Can't you tell? She looks like a boy, especially with that hair." And he laughed cruelly, all the while his eyes remained on Hitomi's back, willing her to turn around and look at him, but she reached the corner and vanished. Damn her. Damn her for ignoring him! Why wasn't she jealous!

Gritting his teeth, he stalked off to his room, leaving the two girls behind.

"D-Dilandau-sama--"

"Shut up!" He barked, and entered his room with a furious slam of the door.

* * *

"Chesta!" Hitomi called, furiously waving the blonde boy over. He turned and smiled, walking over to her. She really needed someone to talk to to get her mind off Dilandau. And Chesta seemed to be the only nice, decent slayer out of all of them. If Chesta lived in her world, she could easily picture them being good friends.

"Hitomi. I didn't see you there." He looked around. "Where's Dilandau-sama?"

She bit her lip. "I don't know, and I really don't care."

Chesta blinked in surprise at her tone of voice. "Are you and Dilandau-sama fighting again?"

She shook her head. "He's just ignoring me. No big deal." _And making me feel like the ugliest girl here..._

"Oh," He shifted uneasily. "How have you been?"

She smiled shyly. "Good, thanks. You?"

"Fine. Well, other than the fact that I have to do guard tonight."

She giggled at that. "I'm sure you'll be great!"

He blushed and bowed his head. "Thank you."

She grabbed his hand, making his face turn brighter. "Keep me company. I always get lost in this place." She explained bashfully, blushing faintly.

He nodded and walked with her, side by side, around the headquarters.

"Chesta..." When they had arrived at a secluded area, she stopped and turned to face him, expression serious.

"Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

She smiled. "No I...I wanted to ask you something actually." _Should I really? But if I ask, Chesta will know..._

"Oh!" He immediately chirped up. "Ask away." He smiled cheekily.

"How many..." _How am I supposed to ask this kind of question?_ She swallowed hard. "Has Dilandau had any girls...when I was gone?" _Oh, Hitomi you baka! How could you ask him that?_

Chesta smiled sadly, immediately understanding the girl's curiosity. "Hitomi, you really shouldn't w--"

"_CHESTA_!" The screech didn't go unnoticed by either, and both knew exactly who it had come from.

_Dilandau._

* * *

A/N: Ohhh would you look at that! I suck at this cliffhanger stuff. Anywho, surprise! Look how fast I updated! I owe it to you guys. haha. The next chapter I already have done so I'm just gonna wait a few days before I put it up. So can anyone guess what Chesta was gonna tell Hitomi? I know I DO! heh heh.

And can you believe Dilandau? So mean...hanging around those girls right in front of Hitomi!

Dilandau: Shut up already and end the damn chapter!

Hitomi: Hmpth, no loving for you tonight mister!

Dilandau: ;;

Read and Review, if ya do Dilandau JUST might get some of that loving.

Dilandau: YOU'D BETTERREVIEW threatens with sword


	17. Chapter 17

SEEKING TRANQUILITY

* * *

" D-Dilandau?" Hitomi was just as surprised as Chesta to see the silver haired dragonslayer walking heatedly toward them.

" Chesta!" Hitomi cried on instinct, watching in horror as Dilandau sent a hard slap to the boy's face that threw him to the floor.

" D-Dilandau-sama--"

Hitomi stepped protectively in front of Chesta when Dilandau approached him threatingly, hand raised and ready to slap him again, only to have his hand collide with her face.

Dilandau's right eye gave an infuriated twitch. " You idiot! Get out of the way." Motioning to shove her aside, Hitomi stood firm, arms stretched out.

" Leave him alone Dilandau! He didn't do anything to you!"

He glared at her. " Get out of my way." He hissed, taking another step forward.

Hitomi frantically shook her head. " I won't let you hurt him anymore! It isn't right!" She gasped in shock when her body was slammed into the wall, Dilandau's hand clenched dangerously around her throat. Frightened by this sudden change in him, she shut her eyes tightly. _He's__ going to kill me for good!_

His fingers tightened, and the breath was knocked out of her, making her feel woozy and lightheaded. She struggled to keep her vision focused, but it was becoming more blurred by the second.

She faintly heard Chesta's voice shouting frantically in the background somewhere. " Let go of her Dilandau! You're going to kill her!"

The pressure around her neck vanished, and Hitomi found herself coughing on the floor. With wide, disbelieving eyes, she stared up at Dilandau, her right hand pressed lightly over her burning neck. Did he really just try to strangle her? What if Chesta hadn't been there? Would he have killed her?

Hitomi lowered her head, unable to face those red eyes that burned into her soul with such power.

" I told you never to interfere." He hissed, kneeling down, and forcing her to face him. A wild, psychotic smirk curled the edges of his lips, and his irises had shrunk, looking scarcely frightening and un-human.

"So, tell me little moon bitch, what were you and Chesta doing?" He tugged her hair harder, and Hitomi cried out, almost positive she heard her hair tear.

" T-That's none of your business." She snapped, looking furiously up at him.

An infuriated look crossed his face, and before Hitomi knew it, he slapped her roughly across her left cheek. She staggered from the hit, but didn't move or say a word. With her cheek stinging and red, he hauled her up roughly by a chunk of her hair, making her cry out again in agony as several were ripped from her scalp in the process. What was _wrong _with him? Why was he being so cruel?

Hitomi willed away the tears and stared him head on when her feet finally managed to find the ground.

With his right hand digging into her shoulder, he pinned her against the wall, and Hitomi felt her back collide painfully into the hard surface, forcing her to arch forward with a hiss.

" You're my business, got that little moon bitch?" He hissed, so dangerously low Hitomi was startled by the new tone of his voice, one she hadn't heard him use before. And why was he calling her by that name again?

" D-Dilandau-sama--" Chesta started, trying to calm the crazed teen, but he was silenced by a hard punch to the face that nearly knocked him unconscious.

" Shut up." Dilandau sneered, before he gave one brief glare at the boy. Dilandau's warning was loud and clear to Chesta, and despite how much he hated himself for leaving Hitomi alone with him, he reluctantly took off down the hall, disappearing around the corner.

Swallowing hard, Hitomi watched his eyes focus back on her. The crazed look in his eyes had passed, but the cruel, almost sinful smirk was still plastered on his face.

" You will speak to no-one but me, is that understood." And he wasn't asking.

Hitomi stared in shock. " Wh--" But before the word was out her mouth he slapped her again, making her left cheek throb more and swell in pain.

" _IS THAT UDNERSTOOD_?" He screeched, getting so close their noses almost touched.

Hitomi frantically nodded.

He laughed airily. " Good, it's about time you started obeying me." His eyes hardened, and his expression was completely serious again. He playfully twirled a strand of her golden-brown hair in his index finger.

" I'm tired of youR ignorance." He said, almost sighing out the words in boredom fashion. " I believe a punishment is in order…." The smirk returned. " Don't you?" He laughed.

Hitomi swallowed. " Dilandau pl--"

" Begging?" He laughed, but his eyes remained cold and hard like steel. "Don't forget who you belong to, and who's in charge." He pulled back, and despite him being only several inches taller than her, she felt the full weight of his intimidating eyes and posture.

" What does it matter who I talk to? Ever since I came back you've been doing your hardest to avoid me." She squeezed out from between him and the wall, preparing to walk off, but his hand on her wrist stopped her.

" You're an idiot." Was all he said, before Hitomi angrily pulled her hand from his hold and turned around to face him, tears in her eyes.

She didn't care anymore what he thought of her. Let him think of her as a big, crying baby!

"I've done nothing but try and understand you Dilandau! For you to open up to me but you just won't will you! All you do is act like some high and mighty king when you're nothing but a frightened boy whose afraid to be alone, but you don't know how to show it any other way then treating everyone around you like dirt!" She turned and stormed off.

" Let go of me!" She screamed, when she felt his hand on her wrist again, but this time the pressure wasn't as hard.

" I won't let you go." He snapped, keeping his head lowered. " I won't let anyone take you from me… Not Chesta and especially not Fanel!" He bellowed.

" You don't care about me Dilandau. All you're worried about is Van beating you at something." She said, then turned and walked off down the hall.

Was she right? Was all this some competition game to him? Was beating Fanel all he cared about?

He laughed shakily and ran a hand through his hair. So what if it was? Gritting his teeth, he angrily stalked off down the hall after her. Where had she gone, damn it! How long had he been standing there for?

He was shaken from his thoughts when one of his slayers came running up to him.

" Dilandau-sama! Dilandau-sama!"

He glared. " What?"

" The mystic moon girl! She escaped!"

" _WHAT_?" Shoving the slayer aside, he quickly raced down the stairs and out of the building. He skidded to a stop when he saw Hitomi standing there, her back facing him, staring up at the sky blankly.

" Hitomi!" He shouted, watching her turn to face him.

There was a serene look on her face, a kind smile, gentle eyes. Why was she so calm? Happy?

And that's when it happened, the green light shot down from the sky and enveloped her in its light.

Dilandau recognized this….

" I'm going back Dilandau…" She said, almost sadly, before the smile returned. " I won't be coming back this time."

She shut her eyes. " I'm sorry for everything Dilandau, and I hope one day you can find peace."

Dilandau stared at her in horror. Why was she talking like that! Why was she talking like she was going…forever…

He watched her body begin to rise off the floor.

No..

_NO_…

"**_NO_**!" With a surge of strength, he leapt into the green light and grabbed her around the waist, ready to take her back before he felt his own body levitating.

Hitomi stared in shock. He wasn't supposed to be able to come too…. " Dilandau let go!" She insisted trying to push him off, but he held her tight.

" Why?" He demanded.

" You can't come with me! You don't belong in my world….You can't…"

" I can and I will. You're not going to leave me again. I won't let you leave me again." He buried his head into her shoulder and pulled her tighter against him.

Hitomi shook her head sadly. " Dilandau you have people here who need you…"

" I don't care!" He snapped.

" You don't want to come with me, Dilandau, please just listen to me before its too late." They were being pulled up slowly, and now they stood several feet above the ground.

" You're not leaving me!" He bellowed.

And before they knew it, they were being sucked up into the light and into the sky, till they were just a speck.

" Dilandau-sama! Hitomi!" Chesta shouted, running out, only to seem them vanish into the sky with a ray of green light.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Bum Bum BUUMMMM. Sorry for the SHORT CHAPTER GUYS! And gah, did Dilandau catch them and get jealous? And does Dilandau care for Hitomi? Or is he really just using her as bait? Who knows, you'll have to find out in the next chappy!

Anyways . read and review

;; think of the poor children! Erhm….heh well REVIEW. If ya do, Dilandau will have TEN HOURS OF HOT STEAMY SEX WITH HITOMI IN THE NEXT CHAPPY. Lol not really but…we can all dream.

Dilandau: Indeed….--pounces Hitomi--

Hitomi: EEEP!


End file.
